


Más de lo que conoces

by Lidia_Red



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Red/pseuds/Lidia_Red
Summary: Horacio no se había parado a pensar que en el momento en el que declaró, no era el más indicado para Volkov.  Este le rechazó y a pesar de que sus palabras no se sentían como una negativa absoluta, Horacio no mucho después terminó en la cárcel y creía que aquello supondría un punto y final a su amistad. Sorprendentemente, Volkov aparece para visitarle en la federal.
Relationships: Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologo

El comisario estaba acostumbrado a mantener un semblante frío y distante en todo momento, en parte era la imagen que siempre había querido transmitir dentro del cuerpo y que en otra parte, había acabado integrándose de forma natural dentro de su personalidad. Sin embargo, en los últimos días habían demasiados pensamientos en su mente que le hacían distanciarse de la realidad.

La muerte de sus compañeros.

La negativa que tuvo que dar ante Paola cuando esta se declaró.

Horacio.

Estaba de servicio y aunque era inusual para él, suspiró de tal manera que si los pasillos de los despachos de comisaria no hubieran estado desiertos; cualquiera le hubiera podido escuchar.

Era demasiado pronto para que él mismo admitiera que su ánimo parecía mejorar cuando Horacio estaba cerca. ¿Orgullo? Probablemente. Aunque en gran medida también se debía a que Horacio no había podido elegir peor momento para declarar sus sentimientos y el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho en comisaria delante del que era su compañero de fatigas, Gustabo, tampoco mejoraba la situación en absoluto.

Volkov no puede decir que en otras circunstancias le hubiera dicho que sí a Horacio, porque siendo sinceros, aunque ahora estuviera en una negativa total en lo que refería a sus pensamientos y sentimientos... Tampoco se atrevería decir que sí a un compañero o compañera de trabajo.

Era demasiado complicado.

Pensaba que patrullar solo le ayudaría a tener el espacio que necesitaba y a poner sus prioridades en orden, sin embargo, solo supuso un montón de ideas revoloteando en su mente caóticamente.

Horacio ya no le hablaba directamente, tampoco le enviaba mensajes e incluso había visto como en el despacho del superintendente le había pedido a Gustabo que se cambiase de asiento solamente para estar más lejos de la posición del comisario. Preocupado, Volkov había intentado preguntar sobre aquella reacción, pero al parecer ya no había mucho que pudiera solucionar.

Y cuando aquel silencio entre ellos parecía que no podía extenderse más, acabó enterándose que Gustabo y Horacio fueron enviados a la federal a cumplir condena por unos cuantos meses.


	2. Capítulo 1

Cuando Volkov se enteró de que Horacio estaba en la federal, técnicamente el muchacho ya llevaba una larga semana como recluso. No le sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera sucedido **algo** , pues Volkov había dejado de encontrarse a Horacio por los pasillos del edificio en el que ambos vivían y tampoco había coincidido en sus turnos en comisaria. Durante todo aquel tiempo había intentado convencerse de que Horacio simplemente le estaba evitando a toda costa, pero sin duda todo cobró sentido cuando entendió que le habían arrebatado su libertad al de la cresta.

Dejó transcurrir unos días más con la convicción de que aquella información en sus manos no debería tener ningún tipo de efecto en él. Definitivamente Gustabo era el tipo de individuo que no le agradaba, sin embargo el sentimiento de culpa crecía cuando se trataba de Horacio. Había sido sincero con él y aunque podría dar la sensación de que el comisario era una persona totalmente hermética, había sido capaz de abrirse un ápice con el pelirrojo.

No había confesado su pasado, pero si le había comentado que la consecuencia de ser más frío que el hielo a día de hoy era por sus experiencias. Había prometido que le protegería porque lo consideraba parte de su familia como al resto de policías y sobretodo, había bajado su guardia en el funeral de Torrente.

Así que tras una larga incertidumbre, Volkov se había atrevido a pisar la federal para hablar con Horacio. Realmente no tenía nada en específico que decirle, porque realmente ni siquiera sabía el motivo exacto de porqué los muchachos estaban encarcelados: Había escuchado rumores sobre que Gustabo le había dado una paliza a un civil en plena comisaria cuando estaba de servicio, pero Volkov no era el tipo de persona que preguntaba a los demás por esa información de tipo personal y obviamente, nadie había ido a decírselo directamente tampoco.

Había tenido que entregar su arma para entrar a la sala de visitantes, así como había sido cacheado para descartar que fuera un individuo sospechoso. El ruso siempre daba la impresión de que nada le afectaba y aunque la imagen que ahora transmitía era la misma, sentía cierto nerviosismo en su interior que solo empeoró cuando en el otro lado del cristal apareció Gustabo y no Horacio. Confuso tras las gafas de sol que nunca se quitaba, observó como el preso tomaba asiento y tomaba el teléfono de la pared para comunicarse, Volkov hizo lo mismo.

- **Horacio no quiere verte.** – Gustabo fue tajante y no aportó ningún tipo de explicación. Los ojos azules de aquel hombre eran lo suficientemente penetrantes como para advertir a Volkov que lo mejor que podía hacer era largarse.

- **Entiendo.** – Una respuesta breve para un mensaje claro.

Mientras que el comisario se alejaba para dejar el edificio, el rubio simplemente se cruzó de brazos comprobando que así era y portando una sonrisa en su rostro que nada bueno traería consigo.

Aquel día Volkov durmió mal. Era algo que era frecuente para él, pero en ese caso no pudo apartar la mirada del techo de su habitación mientras que su mente se perdía pensando en si podría haber actuado de otra forma. Finalmente acabó en los brazos de Morfeo por simple cansancio.

Volkov era muy hermético con todo lo que involucraba su vida personal y era evidente para sí mismo, que no hubiera comentado a nadie su visita a la federal sin éxito alguno. Siguió sin saber porque los muchachos estaban recluidos y sinceramente, no iba a preguntárselo al superintendente. Y lo más importante era que sin la presencia de aquellos dos alumnos, la comisaria estaba mucho más lúgubre y en gran medida se debía al mal humor de los oficiales que se debía a la perdida de sus compañeros, sin que hubieran actualmente novatos con una personalidad fuerte para contrarrestar ese desanimo general.

Volkov seguía patrullando solo y en muchas ocasiones, cuando se quedaba a solas con el superintendente en su despacho, acababan incluso peleándose.

La muerte de Ivanov pesaba sobre sus espaldas, tenía pesadillas constantemente en qué él sería el próximo en caer y ya no tenía ningún tipo de distracción positiva que pudiera pausar ese infierno en el que se estaba sumiendo solo.

Volvió a acercarse a la cárcel, con el gran sentimiento de vergüenza inundándole al recordar que lo que le había impulsado a volver a intentar hablar con Horacio había sido un comentario de Greco: "¿Cómo está tu novio?", a lo que Volkov había negado cualquier tipo de sentimiento de agrado por el muchacho, aunque era más que obvio que al menos si le había considerado en simpatía en el pasado.

Otra vez a pasar el cacheo, dejar su arma e ir a la sala de visitas con la incertidumbre de si volvería a encontrarse con Gustabo al otro lado del cristal. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía si estaba tomando más tiempo que la última vez en que el guardia trajese a alguno de los chicos, o si sinceramente estaba más nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar.

Una presión dentro de él desapareció cuando de la puerta del lado contrario vio a aparecer al muchacho que estaba buscando, sin embargo una pizca de preocupación apareció al ver su aspecto; lucía mucho más cansado, con marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y desapareciendo cierto aspecto coqueto que le caracterizaba. Tampoco portaba su cresta, sino que su cabello pelirrojo caía por uno de los lados de su cabeza y por el transcurso del tiempo, raíces más oscuras también empezaban a ser visibles.

Seguía siendo Horacio, pero verle de esa forma le impactaba, porque estaba seguro que el otro hombre tampoco querría le viesen tan desaliñado pero perder su libertad también conllevaba perder lujos de la vida cotidiana.

El pelirrojo tomó asiento y le sonrió, aunque Volkov no sabía distinguir si era una sonrisa honesta o si simplemente estaba tratando de transmitir cierta tranquilidad. Sintió la necesidad de tener un momento más cercano con el otro muchacho, así que el ruso se quitó las gafas de sol antes de tomar el teléfono. Horacio también tomó el teléfono, sin embargo ninguno articuló palabra y como en la gran mayoría de interacciones que habían tenido, fue el mismo Horacio quien tuvo que armarse de valor para iniciar una conversación.

- **Perdón por no aparecer la última vez, necesitaba tiempo para pensar... No pensé que volverías.**

Volkov, quien normalmente no reaccionaba de una forma abiertamente expresiva, abrió un poco sus ojos en sorpresa. – **Está bien.** – El ruso no tenía nada más que decir; él tampoco creía que volvería a intentarlo.

La conversación estuvo estancada durante unos segundos y Horacio no pudo evitar que con la mano libre que no estaba sujetando el teléfono, moviera los dedos de forma nerviosa encima de la mesa, como en una especie de bailoteo. Como si la situación se repitiera eternamente, tuvo que tirar una vez más para que la conversación avanzase aunque realmente Horacio no hubiera pedido que ellos dos se encontrasen hablando cara a cara.

- **¿Por qué has venido? Me hiciste daño cuando me rechazaste, Volkov. Y sin embargo, me negué a verte y has vuelto otra vez, todo tu comportamiento me confunde... Pero tampoco puedo hacerme muchas ilusiones porque conociéndote, quizás vienes a reírte de mí porque soy un delincuente.**

Las palabras impactaron como si se tratase de una flecha directa, aun si en su pronunciación había una alta carga de incertidumbre. Volkov nunca había tratado de ser agradable a ojos de los demás, pero si algo había intentado ser en sus funciones como comisario era claro: Se percataba que con Horacio no lo había conseguido.

- **Lamento la confusión.** – Volkov se tocó el puente de la nariz por inercia, queriendo subir sus gafas, que en ese momento no llevaba puestas. Intentó actuar con naturalidad, pero aquel fallo le avergonzó un poco. – **No he venido a reírme, ni si quiera sé los motivos que conciernen a su encarcelamiento.**

**-¡Venga ya, seguro que somos el tema de conversación de comisaria!**

Volkov suspiró antes de contestar. – **No tengo motivos para mentir acerca de ello. Sé que se habla de que Gustabo dio una paliza a un civil, pero es el único rumor que ha llegado a mis oídos. Si fuera ese el único suceso, tú no estarías compartiendo pena de prisión con él.**

Nuevamente el silencio inundó la sala. En el pasado, cuando ambos eran policías, aquel silencio que les invadía podía considerarse de un silencio agradable, pero por las circunstancias que les rodeaban, no lo era en aquel día. Volkov no iba a presionar a Horacio a darle una explicación y este último parecía necesitar unos minutos para aclarar su mente.

- **¡Todos se reían de mí en comisaria, tenía que hacer algo!**

Horacio golpeó la mesa tras sus palabras apresuradas y solo provocó que Volkov frunciera su cejo sin comprender la explicación dada. - **¿Disculpe?**

- **No sé haga el estúpido, me dijeron que todos se reían de que me habían pegado dos tiros en las piernas y de que era un tullido. ¡Tenía que darle una lección a Emilio, nadie se ríe del puto Horacio!**

Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que Volkov dejaba ver en su rostro que no entendía bien que estaba explicando el muchacho, porque había mucha información que desconocía y que solo había escuchado por terceros. Es por eso que tuvo que atar cabos y su respuesta no fue tan natural como si supiera toda la historia al completo: - **A ver, no le estoy siguiendo. ¿Quién se reía de usted?**

 **-Los otros policías en comisaria, me lo dijo Gustabo. –** El muchacho se calmó un poco, tratando de dar una explicación más concisa ahora que veía que no estaban llegando a ningún punto en esa conversación. Se cruzó de brazos, un gesto inconsciente que transmitía que no se fiaba del todo de que Volkov no tratase de manipularle.

Obviamente el comisario dijo lo mismo que el superintendente: No había nadie en comisaria que hubiera realizado comentarios de aquel tipo. No importaba que fueran mayoría, Horacio seguiría otorgando más valor a las palabras del que siempre había sido su compañero de fatigas. La conversación terminó distorsionándose hasta un punto que no importaba las escasas palabras de Volkov, pues Horacio no se las creería, llegados a este punto, fue cuando la visita parecía estar por terminar y el ruso hizo un ademán de irse al colocarse las gafas de sol.

- **¿Volverás a visitarme?** \- La condena era larga, así que pasarían muchos meses hasta que fuera el propio Horacio quien pudiera alcanzar a Volkov por su propia cuenta.

- **Quizás.**


	3. Capítulo 2

- **¿Qué tal el reencuentro con su novio, Volkov?**

- **No sé de qué me habla.**

El comisario se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con una evidente mueca de desagrado porque el tema de conversación se hubiera inclinado a un tema tan personal. No ayudaba en absoluto que estuvieran delante de comisaria fumando un cigarrillo, así que era un lugar donde cualquier otro policía podía escucharlos.

No dudaba que el superintendente tuviera orejas y ojos por toda la ciudad, así que eventualmente no podría ocultarle que había ido a visitar a Horacio, sobre todo si todavía estaba pensando en sí aquel acto se volvería a repetir en el tiempo. Sin embargo, le impresionaba que solo hubieran pasado unos escasos días y ya estuviera sacando el tema.

- **Puede hacerse el estúpido con los demás anormales, pero no conmigo, Volkov.** – Las palabras aparentemente no hicieron mucho efecto en el comisario, quien simplemente ladeó su cabeza hacia otro lado. Aunque a pesar de que Volkov no dijera nada, aquel discurso le hacía pensar sobre qué carajos esperaba de Horacio. – **Haz lo que quieras, pero si juegas con los sentimientos del chico, te las verás conmigo.** – Y con aquella amenaza, el superintendente regresó al interior del edificio, dejando al comisario bastante desconcertado.

[...]

Volkov odiaba cuando llegaba el final de un día de trabajo y con todo el cansancio que su cuerpo acarreaba, se tumbaba sobre la cama y el sueño no le alcanzaba. Durante el día era relativamente fácil distraer su mente de las pesadillas que trataban de alcanzarle, ser un adicto al trabajo le ayudaba a no tener que pensar sobre su vida.

En su hogar las cosas eran distintas; descansar a veces era una tarea que se le complicaba demasiado y no tenía arduas tareas con las que ocupar una gran cantidad de horas. Su actitud empeoraba por unas horas y sus pensamientos tendían al lado más pesimista posible, acechado por el oscuro pasado que involucraba a su familia y ahora las numerosas pérdidas del cuerpo policial.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, frustrado. Sus pensamientos se volvieron más confusos cuando recordó las palabras del superintendente. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con aquella advertencia? Volkov fue sincero cuando al rechazar a Horacio había dicho que ahora no era el momento de perseguir una relación sentimental y que no era capaz de tener aquella clase de sentimientos por otra persona. No quería dar esperanzas al muchacho, pero ahora que recordaba sus propias palabras en perspectiva, se percataba de que no había sido todo lo claro que le hubiera gustado.

Seguía con la convicción de que no estaba capacitado de tener una relación sentimental y a pesar de que suponía que Horacio le agradaba como persona, no podía llegar a la conclusión de que esos sentimientos estuvieran relacionados con el amor. Lo peor es que tampoco quería volver a romper el corazón a Horacio al remarcar otro rechazo y, probablemente de hacerlo, el superintendente le partiría las piernas a él.

Si aquel fuera un mundo ideal, Volkov estaba seguro que se habría quedado dormido y así hubiera puesto fin al cúmulo de pesadillas que estaban siendo sus pensamientos, pero desgraciadamente no fue de aquella forma. Las horas transcurrieron y la incertidumbre creció, dejando paso a la claridad que se colaba entre las persianas de su habitación.

Había pasado la noche en vano y aunque otras personas lo verían como un acierto que tuviera el día libre, para el ruso era todo lo contrario: Un día completo para seguir atormentado por su mundo interior.

Se dio una ducha fría y desayunó sin mucho ánimo. Quizás no era el mejor movimiento después de haber pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en Horacio y cómo debía actuar con él, pero de todas maneras tomó el coche y fue hasta la federal. Instintivamente buscaba aquella persona que podía sonsacarle una sonrisa, por mucho que su orgullo le doliera aceptar la realidad.

Sin embargo, esta vez cuando se sentó en la sala de visitas y apareció el pelirrojo, no lo hizo portando una sonrisa. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Su aspecto había empeorado mucho desde las últimas semanas que le había visitado, sobretodo porque su rostro estaba lleno de moratones que no lucían recientes, pero que debido a la hinchazón le daban una peor apariencia general. Podría decirse que ahí es cuando verdaderamente aceptó que sintió lástima por el otro hombre.

- **Si vas a poner esa cara durante la conversación, me largo.** – Horacio no estaba de humor y seguramente en su lugar también lo estaría, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraño que alguien que lucía como un rayo de luz ahora estuviera así con él.

- **Lo lamento, simplemente estaba sorprendido.** – Volkov inclinó un poco su rostro a modo de disculpa. – **No ha sido intencional.**

- **Unos gilipollas empezaron a decirme marica. Joder, ¿Y qué si lo soy? Pues decidieron ser tan rastreros como para darme una paliza cuando Gustabo se alejó. ¡Pues les di su merecido a pesar de estar en desventaja!**

El ruso se quedó sin palabras; no sabía exactamente lo adecuado qué decir en esa situación. Es decir, ni siquiera se había planteado la circunstancia de que podría ser peligroso para Horacio encontrarse en la federal siendo como él mismo se denominó; "marica". Si lo pensaba en frío, no era la mejor situación en la que encontrarse.

El silencio empezó a volverse incomodo, pero entonces fue cuando Horacio se cruzó de brazos tras haberle echado una mirada de pies a cabeza a Volkov. Su humor pareció cambiar en cuestión de instantes. **\- ¡Está usted muy guapo hoy, comisario bombón!**

Arqueó una ceja, confundido porque no sabía si se debía a algo en concreto. - **¿Disculpe?** – Las palabras surgieron de una manera casi natural de sus labios, hasta que se percató que probablemente se debía a que no portaba la ropa que habitualmente llevaba en el trabajo. Había cambiado la camisa por una camiseta básica de color granate que no destacaba demasiado debajo de su cazadora de cuero. - **¿Se refiere a la ropa? No he estado de servicio así que...**

Una sonrisa pícara asomó en los labios del preso. – **Oh.... Me has venido a visitar en tu día libre, me siento afortunado.** – Echó la mirada a un lado. – **Y voy yo y te hablo mal porque te sorprendas de verme después de una paliza. Ugh.**

Volkov intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, hacer ver que no era un hecho tan relevante, pero en cierta medida si lo era. Volkov no tenía amigos o al menos, él creía que no había gente cercana a él que pudiera denominar de tal forma. Sus días libres eran solitarios y no creía que la gente tuviera interés en relacionarse con él de todas formas... A excepción de Horacio, quien en la gran mayoría de ocasiones terminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Quise decírselo antes de que me metieran en la cárcel y sucediese todo esto, pero...** \- Horacio tragó saliva mientras que Volkov le daba su tiempo para aclarar esas ideas de su mente. – **Lamento haberme declarado de forma tan directa. Inicialmente solo quería saber si también le interesaban los hombres, pero al final me pasé demasiado. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y la verdad que hay ese miedo a cargarme el mínimo de buen rollo que existía.**

El ruso se quedó en silencio unos segundos, asimilando el mensaje. Negó con la cabeza. – **Disculpas aceptadas, aunque no creo que tenga que disculparse... No lo hizo con mala intención. No creo que usted entendiese que yo era una persona tan complicada por... mi situación personal.**

¿Le estaría dando ilusiones aceptando sus disculpas? Pero esa era la respuesta honesta que Volkov sentía en esos momentos, no le salía de su interior decir otra cosa.

- **Entonces... ¿Amigos?** – Preguntó Horacio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El primer pensamiento de Volkov fue rechazar aquella proposición escudándose en su superior, pero técnicamente no lo era actualmente. Ni siquiera sabía si Horacio seguía interesado en reincorporarse en el cuerpo después de la condena.

- **Sí, supongo. Amigos.**


	4. Capítulo 3

El turno nocturno solía ser ajetreado, pero aquel día estaba siendo desastroso por causas que nada tenían que ver con la delincuencia. Eran las 3 de la madrugada y el comisario estaba esperando que los del taller llegasen con una grúa para llevarse a Putin, su Z.

Quizás los policías alumno no se habrían percatado en el cambio de actitud de Volkov, porque para ellos seguía siendo el mismo hombre frío y distante que había sido en el pasado. Para los comisarios y oficiales que tenían más trato con él, su cambio había sido mucho más aparente. Tenía mucho menos tolerancia para las estupideces, pero para un hombre que había perdido a sus compañeros más cercanos, era comprensible ese comportamiento. Sin embargo, ahora estaba más distraído a la par que más agresivo cuando alguien trataba de profundizar el porqué de aquellas reacciones.

Realmente ni el propio Volkov se llegaba a comprender.

No se sentiría cómodo abriendo su mente a nadie. Había compartido risas con Ivanov y ahora este se encontraba sepultado bajo tierra, inerte. Y como si aquellas pesadillas no fueran razón suficiente, se encontraba en una dualidad en la que por una parte, sentía alivio al visitar a Horacio y que sus días fueran un poco menos pesados. Por otra parte, sabe que está en contra de sus propios ideales y que tarde o temprano, acabará llevando al muchacho a problemas que seguramente le superarán.

Sus ojos seguían como Putin era remolcado y enganchado a la grúa para su traslado y, lejos de preocuparse por las explicaciones que debería dar al superintendente, seguía preocupándose en la misma línea de razonamiento anterior.

Porque no solamente estaba el hecho de que seguiría pensando hasta la saciedad que apartaría a todas las personas que pudieran llegar a ser cercanas a él; también existía el hecho de que Horacio había cometido crímenes. Es decir, sabía que existía un historial previo que se había lavado al ingresar al cuerpo y en ese sentido, había intentado hacer como si no existiese, pero ahora Horacio estaba en la federal y aunque fuera un asunto de venganza, era complicado. Sobre todo porque carecía de detalles que no se molestaría a indagar por su cuenta.

Trasladándole de sus pensamientos al mundo real, el trabajador del taller le preguntó si era necesario que le acercase a alguna parte, pero con los brazos cruzados, Volkov respondió que no. Había avisado por radio y un compañero se ofreció a recogerlo para continuar patrullando juntos, lo cual parecería un gesto bastante noble de no ser que Volkov realmente no estaba de buen humor para compartir patrulla con Greco. Las circunstancias no le permitían elegir demasiado, desgraciadamente.

Se encendió un cigarrillo mientras intentaba relajarse un poco bajo la poca iluminación que las farolas producían a esas altas horas de la noche, el único sonido que se alcanzaba a escuchar eran algunos vehículos circulando y jóvenes que empezaban a ir demasiado felices a causa del alcohol, es decir, una noche normal en Los Santos.

En cuestión de minutos apareció el patrulla de su compañero, subiéndose a la acera para llamar su atención y que subiera. Volkov tiró la colilla al suelo, volteando para sentarse en el lado del copiloto. Ambos oficiales llevaban gafas de sol a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, pero la conversación en ningún punto se dirigió a ese extraño punto. – **Te vamos a tener que juntar con los policías alumnos para que practiques la conducción a este paso.** – A pesar de que Greco dijo aquel comentario entre risas, Volkov no se lo tomó a bien y gruñó, mirando por la ventanilla.

– **Yo también estaría de mal humor si mi novio estuviera en la cárcel.** \- El albino no contestó, era el tipo de comentarios al que tenía que acostumbrarse últimamente. Suponía que no ayudaba que no desmintiese su tipo de relación.

[...]

La próxima vez que Volkov visitó a Horacio, las heridas del rostro de este último se estaban curando y su aspecto general era mucho mejor que cuando había recibido aquella paliza homofóbica. El comisario no llegó a exteriorizarlo de ningún modo, pero sin duda se sintió aliviado al verlo mejor. – **Se le ve mejor, Horacio.**

- **¡Y mejor que me veré cuando salga de aquí y pueda hacerme una cresta de nuevo!** – El muchacho se veía lleno de energía y eso consiguió que Volkov mostrase una leve sonrisa en su rostro que, no pasó desapercibida a ojos de Horacio y provocó que el muchacho transmitiese más felicidad. – **También me quiero pintar las uñas, parece que vaya desnudo con estas manos.** – Horacio se las mostró, pero en ese caso, Volkov no reaccionó de ningún modo; tampoco veía el gran punto de llevar las uñas sin esmalte.

- **¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal? No tiene que responder si no quiere.** – No era habitual que Volkov hablase de su vida personal y por lo tanto, se extendía hasta el punto de que tampoco preguntaba por la vida personal de los demás. Horacio simplemente asintió con un 'uh uh', bastante sorprendido. - **¿Tiene idea alguna de qué hará cuando salga de aquí? Me refiero... al cuerpo policial.**

Horacio agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo, tocándose una ceja, nervioso; Genial, había tocado un tema complicado. En el momento en el que Volkov iba a remarcar que no era necesario que le contestase si no quería, el chico decidió hablar. – **No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si Papu nos quiere de vuelta, ¿Sabes? Y creo que aunque nos vuelvan a dar una oportunidad, Gustabo no tiene muchas intenciones de volver.**

Horacio siempre era luz que aportaba alegría a los demás y nunca había tenido mucho problema en mirar directamente al rostro a Volkov, incluso cuando se declaró. Por eso le sorprendía que ahora se viera tan vulnerable hablando de aquel tema. – **No lo entenderás, pero Gustabo siempre ha estado ahí a mi lado protegiéndome. Siempre hemos sido inseparables... Él dice que yo soy un buen policía, que debo quedarme si es lo que me gusta, pero no sé si puedo vivir una vida completamente distinta si nos separamos de golpe.** – Negó con la cabeza. - **¿Y si elijo la policía y al final es Conway quien me manipula?**

Sin duda, Volkov no acababa de entender ese sentimiento de dependencia que Horacio parecía expresar, tampoco entendía todo aquel tema de la "manipulación", aunque no fuera la primera vez que escuchaba sobre eso. – **No sé qué decirle, es una decisión demasiado personal... Pero no creo que debas pensar tanto en los demás, al final tu vida tienes que vivirla tú.** – Era irónico que alguien que vivía limitado por los fantasmas del pasado, diera ese consejo. Volkov creía que él no merecía ser feliz y ahora que sus compañeros habían caído, lo creía más que nunca, pero aquel muchacho frente a él, si lo merecía.

- **Todavía me quedan meses para debatirlo...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que a partir de ahora les voy a empezar a hablar un poquito después de cada capítulo. Hasta el capítulo anterior no había recibido ningún comentario, así que la verdad que no sabía que decir tampoco, jaja. Simplemente agradecer las lecturas y que estoy feliz de que la historia les esté gustando.
> 
> Los próximos capítulos ya los tengo esquematizados, así que esta semana seguro que tendrán actualizaciones tempranas (suelo actualizar cada dos días, así que en principio se mantendrá).
> 
> Estoy disfrutando mucho de escribir desde el punto de vista de Volkov, creo que es un personaje muy complejo pero interesante a la vez, así que quiero desarrollar esa dualidad de que Horacio le interese pero que le empuje por no querer hacerle daño (pero hacérselo igualmente), ¿Qué piensan ustedes?
> 
> ¡Prometo que es cuestión de tiempo que Horacio y Volkov estén conversando con un cristal de por medio!


	5. Capítulo 4

Pasar su tiempo libre de visita en la federal se había convertido en parte de su rutina y quizás, Volkov tenía que agradecer que fuera un adicto al trabajo que se pasaba más horas en comisaria que en su propia casa. ¿Pasaría más tiempo visitando a Horacio si pudiera? No tenía una respuesta a ello. Pero sí que era evidente para cualquiera que había de pasarse una vez por mes a ver a Horacio a casi acudir semanalmente. Sin embargo, frente a él tenía un Horacio con una sonrisa reluciente, ¿Qué importaba que las acciones de Volkov fueran contrarias a sus palabras?

Horacio sujetaba el teléfono con el que se comunicaban con una mano, con la otra, mostraba un par de dedos. – **Tengo una noticia mala y otra buena. ¿Cuál quieres saber primero?**

Volkov achinó un poco los ojos, decidiendo. – **Creo que la mala.**

- **Siento que me estoy distanciando de Gustabo y no me mola nada. Al principio era simplemente que yo decidí ir a trabajos porque no tengo un duro mientras él se quedaba en la celda... Ahora creo que nos estamos distanciando más que nunca.** – Últimamente Horacio le estaba contando más sus cosas personales y en parte tenía su lógica, pues no tenía apenas visitas aparte de Volkov, no tenía la oportunidad de descargar sus frustraciones.

El comisario negó con la cabeza. – **Pasar tiempo en condena es complicado y la de ustedes no es particularmente corta... Quizás Gustabo necesite su espacio. Siempre han sido amigos, ¿no? Si lo ve conveniente, mencióneselo, pero no creo que su amistad se rompa por esto.** – Él no era un experto en cómo cuidar una amistad, pero sentía que debía dar palabras de apoyo al que ahora era su... ¿amigo? Tenía que admitir que Gustabo no le agradaba, pero era importante en la vida de Horacio, así que no era momento de hablar según su juicio personal.

- **Tiene sentido... ¿Quizás lo estoy pensando mucho?** – Horacio dijo aquello, pero su rostro transmitía que no estaba para nada convencido de ello. - **¡Ahora es momento de la buena noticia! He estado trabajando duro y he sido el Horacio en modo bueno, así que me van a reducir el tiempo de condena, solo me quedan unas pocas semanas aquí.**

Después de todas aquellas horas comunicándose a través de un cristal que les separaba, Volkov se estaba viendo poco a poco más expresivo, aun cuando para estándares generales todavía era mucho más apático que la media. Sin embargo, Horacio había empezado a notar como Volkov parecía más receptivo a lo que él tuviera por decir y con esa noticia, sí que mostró una expresividad real: Ilusión. El ruso abrió sus ojos sorprendido y con una mezcla de sentimientos que él tampoco era capaz de descifrar del todo: ¿Ilusión, esperanza, alegría?

- **Es... muy buena noticia. Felicidades.** – Titubeó, no se esperaba que la noticia pudiera ser que Horacio volviera a estar cerca de ellos.

**-¡Gracias! Aunque hay un problema y eres el único que me puede ayudar...**

**-A ver, Horacio...**

- **¡No, espera! ¡No es nada malo!** – Horacio trató de apresurarse y cortar cualquier discurso que Volkov pudiera ofrecer. – **Osea... ¿Te acuerdas una de las veces que viniste? Me preguntaste cuál era mi plan al salir. Bueno, pues no tengo plan. ¡Pero es que no sé si tengo opciones a plan!** – Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Ahora la cresta de Horacio era media melena peinada a un lado y en su cabellera pelirroja se veían raíces más oscuras, su tono real de pelo. – **A ver, trato de que esto se entienda. ¿Para qué voy a plantearme volver a la policía si no sé si el abuelo me va a recibir con los brazos abiertos? He usado mi llamada para tratar de contactarle, pero no hay manera. Ah... ¿No podrías decirle algo? El abuelo pasa de mí.**

Volkov rodó sus ojos a otro punto de la sala; sí, podía imaginar claramente al superintendente rechazando una llamada de la federal sin cuestionar lo más mínimo. Realmente no quería meterse de por medio en la extraña relación que Conway mantenía con Gustabo y Horacio, pero parecía que no tenía mucha más opción. Suspiró pesadamente.

- **Espera, te estoy poniendo en un aprieto porque eso significa decirle al abuelo que vienes aquí, ¿no? Ya se lo diré cuando salga sino... No pasa nada.**

- **Ya sabe que vengo aquí. Veré que puedo hacer, no creo convencerle de nada si ya ha tomado una decisión.**

[...]

Estaba en el despacho del superintendente, habían acabado de tramitar una denuncia que había terminado siendo una total estupidez y Volkov no podía evitar quedarse mirando a su superior, intentando acceder a la petición de Horacio. Su mirada se centraba en Conway, pensaba en las palabras adecuadas pero al final, terminaba por no decir nada. Por eso fue el superintendente quien habló en primer lugar cuando se hartó de ese teatro:

- **¿Qué coño te pasa? Dispara ya lo que sea que quieres decir, te me estás convirtiendo en un nenaza.**

Volkov chasqueó los dientes en desagrado y cruzó sus brazos como hacía habitualmente. – **Horacio me pidió que le comentase que no le ignorase, hay algo que tiene que decirle.**

- **¿Ahora eres el recadero de tu novia?**

Temía que la conversación se inclinaría por ese lado y realmente, Volkov no estaba de humor para que toda la malla tuviera ese tipo de comentarios. – **Déjeme en paz. No es mi novio.** – Ya había cumplido con su parte, así que hizo un ademán de irse del despacho.

- **Volkov.** – El superintendente lo llamó con una voz tajante y fue por eso que no continuó avanzando.

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿No has terminado de meterte conmigo?**

- **Joder, si te pones tan a la defensiva cada vez que sale el tema Horacio es normal que seamos unos capullos, pero no era eso.** – El comisario portaba gafas de sol, aun así una mueca era más que visible en su rostro. El superintendente por su lado, parecía divertirse con la situación, pero de repente sus facciones se tornaron más serias. – **Tú no tienes la edad de esos niñatos para que te dé lecciones como si fuera tu padre, así que solo lo diré una vez: Crees que no mereces ser feliz por la mierda de tu pasado, pero eres más listo que eso. Si algo te puede hacer feliz, pues coño, aférrate a ello.**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Que si el capullo quiere ser tu novio y el capullo te hace gracia como para sea tu novio, no tiene que ser tan complicado, ostias.**

Volkov dejó el despacho sin querer hablar más del tema, pero lo peor de todo es que esas palabras sí tendrían un impacto a futuro en sus decisiones.

[...]

Volkov no quería tener una relación sentimental como concepto en sí, pero cuando visitaba a Horacio y su día parecía iluminarse por la presencia animada del otro hombre, en su mente aparecían un montón de dudas. Sus días eran apagados y solía despertarse de mal humor porque la noche le provocaba pesadillas del pasado, ¿Cómo sería despertarse al lado de una persona que siempre portaba una sonrisa en su rostro?

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando sacar esas ideas de su cabeza. Él no era alguien que hubiera amado en el pasado y estaba seguro que permanecería así hasta el futuro, no era justo para Horacio que le hiciera entender que podría corresponder a sus sentimientos porque incluso si se llegaban a desarrollar, Volkov estaba seguro que nunca lo podría alcanzar a la misma intensidad. Horacio no merecía estar con alguien que no lo quería en la misma medida, seguramente encontraría sin problemas a alguien así.

Con ese puñado de ideas contradictorias en su mente, le daban ganas de huir de la sala de visitas: ¿Por qué todas sus dudas florecían antes de presentarse ante Horacio? Y ahí estaba el hombre que había venido a visitar, sonriendo cuando vio a Volkov y saludando con la mano de una forma patosa debido a las esposas que limitaban su movimiento.

- **¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte! Ya tengo fecha para salir de la federal. -** La sonrisa de Horacio se le contagió de manera natural, pero continuó escuchando al muchacho. – **En diez días saldré de aquí, llamaré a un taxi, iré a la peluquería a ponerme guapo y podré usar mi ropa de nuevo. ¡Diez días!**

La situación era como ver a un niño con un juguete nuevo y Volkov se sentía alegre de toda aquella energía a su alrededor, pero hubo un hecho que le llamó la atención: - **¿Taxi?**

- **Bueno, de alguna manera tendré que salir de aquí, ¿no? Y el audi que nos dio el abuelo está a nombre de Gustabo y las llaves también están confiscadas, así que genial, no tengo coche cuando salga.**

- **Puedo venir a buscarle yo si usted quiere.**

Horacio se llevó las manos al rostro de la emoción y por su descuido se hizo algo de daño con las esposas, pero el metal golpeando su piel valió la pena por aquella proposición. - **¿¡Enserio!? ¡Si, si! ¡Pensaba que el día de salir no podía mejorar, pero si lo ha hecho!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conway: *adopta a Gustabo y a Horacio*
> 
> Volkov: *señor de 38 años que está en negación sobre sus sentimientos*
> 
> Conway: *adopta temporalmente a Volkov también para lanzarlo a los brazos de Horacio*
> 
> Volkov: ¿Qué es esto...? ¿Sentimientos...?


	6. Capítulo 5

El sol iluminaba en el punto más alto en el que se podía encontrar al ser mediodía y si hubiera sido un mes más caluroso, Volkov estaba seguro que no estaría bajo el sol tan tranquilo fumándose un cigarrito. Aunque aquella era simplemente la imagen que transmitía; no estaba tranquilo en absoluto. Se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido a recoger a Horacio cuando este saliese de la cárcel, pero era más bien pánico dirigido a que estarían solos completamente... casi como una cita. Una cita extraña.

Y allí estaba, tratando de mentalizarse de no arrepentirse por sus decisiones en el parking de la federal, mientras se fumaba un cigarrito apoyado en su coche. Ya llevaba un buen rato esperando, pero habiendo procesado a parte de los muchachos que terminaban en la federal, el comisario sabía que tanto entrar como salir de allí se trataba de un proceso que no era del todo rápido.

Debido a ese tiempo esperando, la atención de Volkov fue disminuyendo considerablemente en el tiempo y no vio exactamente el momento en el que Horacio salió sino que simplemente le vio con su uniforme de policía yendo hacía él. Volkov tiró la colilla al suelo, aplastándola con la punta de su zapato y se acercó al otro hombre, quien antes de dejarle decir nada, le abrazó con bastante énfasis.

El comisario simplemente se quedó petrificado por unos segundos, no acostumbrado a ese acto tan cercano, aun si Horacio era la persona con la que más se había abrazado en el pasado, pero había pasado un tiempo desde entonces. Después de ese shock inicial, correspondió al abrazo y le acarició un poco en la espalda, queriendo dar apoyo.

Lentamente Horacio se separó y lucía sonrojado a causa de la vergüenza de reaccionar tan impulsivamente. – **Perdón, me emocioné. ¡Gracias por venirme a buscar!** – Horacio notó los ojos fijos de Volkov en su uniforme y contestó casi al instante. – **Me arrestaron de servicio, creo que lo mencioné...**

No le dio mucha más importancia, pues Horacio si lo había mencionado meses atrás, así que simplemente se dirigieron ambos hacia el coche, en silencio. Horacio se sentó de copiloto y a pesar de que solía ser lo primero que hacía, en ese momento no tocó la radio, sino que volvió a hablar: - **Supongo que te habrás escapado del trabajo para venirme a buscar, ¿no? Con que me dejes en casa para que me cambie, me solucionas el día.** – Era obvio que Horacio pensaba de esa forma, Volkov no había hablado más que de irle a buscar.

- **Me he tomado el día libre, asumí que algo de compañía el primer día de libertad le vendría bien.** – El comisario sonaba incluso avergonzado al exponer esa idea. Además, cuando había pedido el día libre, el superintendente le había dedicado una sonrisa que no le había gustado nada y no opuso mucha resistencia a que ese día no fuera a trabajar. Genial, sería el cotilleo de la comisaria.

Hubo un silencio más largo de lo normal que provocó que Volkov mirase de reojo si Horacio estaba atento y se encontró con la visión de aquel hombre emocionado a más no poder, con el rostro cubierto parcialmente con su mano, rápidamente trató de volver a su normalidad. - **¡Es casi como una cita!** – Horacio río abiertamente y lejos de crear una situación tensa, Volkov se sonrojó y trató de continuar centrando su mirada en la carretera para evitar pensar de más en la situación.

Volvieron a quedarse callados, pero no era un silencio incómodo y en algún punto, Horacio encendió la radio, sonando una canción que a Volkov no le sonaba en absoluto y el otro hombre se puso a cantar alegremente. El mayor no se quejó, de hecho, era esperanzador ver al muchacho feliz a su manera.

Era una sensación extraña regresar el edificio donde uno vivía pero no dirigirse a su propio apartamento y una vez ingresaron en el hogar de Horacio, este se disculpó por el estado del mismo. Se notaba que Horacio no sabía terminaría en la federal, pues había ropa tirada en el suelo del comedor y algún plato por recoger, el típico aspecto de un hogar desordenado de alguien que le daba pereza recoger ese día. La cocina era abierta y daba al comedor, igual que en su departamento, así que Volkov tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la barra mientras Horacio se dirigía a su habitación a vestirse.

Volkov trató de distraerse con su móvil, pero ahora estaba más nervioso que incluso cuando estaba esperando que Horacio saliese de la federal. Horacio estaba tardando más de lo que era habitual en vestirse, pero intentó no darle mucha importancia porque sabía que el menor era un hombre coqueto. Intentó no chusmear demasiado en una casa ajena, pero no se le pasó por alto unas cuantas fotografías que estaban expuestas: En la mayoría de ellas aparecía Gustabo a su lado, incluso tenían el aspecto de ser adolescentes.

Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que pensó que estaba tardando _demasiado_ y, aunque no quiso presionar, fue hasta la puerta de la habitación de Horacio y golpeó con sus nudillos. – **Horacio, ¿Está bien?** – La respuesta no fue inmediata, pero con el tiempo escuchó un "espera" con una voz quebrada. Oh, Horacio se había venido abajo en el momento que se había quedado a solas.

Oyó pasos en el interior de la habitación, se acercaban, luego se alejaron y finalmente volvieron a acercarse para abrir la puerta, dejando entrever un Horacio con la cara llorosa. – **Perdón, me esperas y yo me pongo a llorar mientras me cambio...** \- Horacio se río de sí mismo, pero era una risa sin fuerzas y artificial. Abrió la puerta e hizo una indicación para que Volkov entrase, quien indeciso, al final acabó entrando. – **Ya me he cambiado, a ver si mientras me arreglo el pelo se me pasa esto... Pensé en que las cosas ahora iban a ser distintas y... Ya ves lo que ha pasado.**

El ruso se sentó en borde de la cama, observando que habían muchas prendas de ropa desperdigadas por todas partes: Desconocía si habían estado ahí anteriormente o si Horacio había tenido problemas decidiendo qué ponerse. – **No debe disculparse, es comprensible.** – Era raro que Volkov fuera tan blando con los demás, no solía dedicar aquel tipo de palabras, pero era obvio que Horacio estaba siendo su punto débil. Además, ahora que ya no llevaba su uniforme policial, había decidido vestir unos pantalones de cuero bastante ceñido y sí, Volkov se había quedado observando lo bien que se veía el trasero de Horacio con ellos.

Había un gran espejo colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación y Horacio trataba de peinarse frente al mismo, pero se frustraba debido a que su pelo había crecido mucho y al parecer no había manera de hacerse un peinado que le agradase. Volkov simplemente le observaba y estaba algo más relajado al ver que Horacio parecía haberse calmado al concentrarse en otro tipo de pensamientos. – **¡Esto está fatal! No es un plan muy divertido pero... ¿Podemos ir a la peluquería? Este pelo es indomable**. – Horacio preguntó y Volkov no pudo evitar preguntarse si había cierta timidez en su timbre de voz.

- **Este es como su día, podemos hacer lo que quiera. No me importa.**

Horacio hizo una especie de puchero y eso provocó que el ruso se preguntase si había respondido de forma equivocada. Quiso preguntar, pero el otro hombre estaba concentrado maquillándose y le pareció que no era el momento adecuado para ello.

Aquella "casi cita" no fue demasiado convencional, porque efectivamente acabaron yendo a la peluquería y estuvieron varias horas allí. Horacio no simplemente se conformó con cortarse el pelo, hacerse las cejas y que le arreglasen la barba, sino que también se tiñó el pelo de **azul**. Cuando Volkov le vio, arqueó una ceja y simplemente solo pudo decir: - **¿Enserio, azul?**

La cresta era la misma que solía llevar en el pasado, pero la única diferencia era el color. Horacio volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo antes de responder a Volkov. - **¿No te gusta? Seguramente Papu me la hará quitar en cuanto pise comisaria.** – Una sonrisa algo forzada apareció en el rostro de Volkov, dando a entender que no creía que a Conway le gustase la cresta, indistintamente del color.

El resto del día si fue más parecido a lo que dos personas hacían en una cita: Fueron a comprar ropa nueva para Horacio porque "la que llevaba ya no combinaba con su color de pelo" y fueron a comer algo cuando se cansaron de andar por la ciudad. Las horas pasaron volando y cuando ambos hombres se percataron, ya estaban de regreso en el edificio donde ambos vivían y Volkov había acompañado a Horacio hasta la puerta de su departamento, varios pisos más abajo del suyo.

- **Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy, si ahora me despertase, me creería que es un sueño.** – Volkov simplemente asintió con el rostro, sin decir nada, porque se sentía algo avergonzado ante tales palabras. En cuestión de un pestañeó, notó como Horacio se ponía de puntillas y trataba de llegar a su altura para poder besar su mejilla. - **¡Muchas gracias, comisario bombón!** – La puerta estaba entreabierta y Horacio aprovechó para huir al interior de su departamento mientras se despedía con la mano de una forma bastante coqueta.

Volkov se dio media vuelta con el rostro rojo como un tomate. Se llevó los dedos para acariciar la mejilla donde Horacio le había besado y cerró sus ojos por varios segundos. Horacio era muy adorable y le hacía feliz.

¿Era esa calidez que sentía en su pecho lo que la gente llamaba amor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os ha gustado la primera cita de estos dos? ¡Ya tenía ganas de escribir algo más allá que conversas carcelarias! Venga horacio, tu puedes deshacer el frío corazón de hielo de Volkov, seguro que opináis lo mismo \ o /


	7. Capítulo 6

¿Por qué de todos los agentes disponibles al final terminaba patrullando con Greco? No era un mal tipo, la gran mayoría de la malla confiaba en él y era un tipo amigable, además de un agente destacado (no por nada era comisario como él), pero no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando de una conversación normal se acabó hablando del mismo tema que siempre: Horacio.

- **He visto que en los cuadrantes de las próximas semanas aparece el nombre de Horacio. ¿Feliz de tener a tu novio de regreso en el trabajo?**

Volkov suspiró pesadamente, si algunos de sus compañeros habían hablado de su hipotética relación con Horacio cuando este había estado en prisión más de medio año. ¿Qué sucedería ahora que estarían ambos en comisaria? – **No es mi novio y dadas las bajas que ha sufrido el cuerpo policial, sí, está bien tener de regreso a agentes formados.**

- **Oh, vamos, no te pongas así.** – Si Greco no hubiera estado conduciendo en ese preciso instante, seguramente habría gesticulado de algún modo u otro. – **No trates al pobre muchacho como si fuera un número más.**

- **Es estúpido que insistan siempre en el mismo tema cuando el amor es solamente una debilidad, ¿Son conscientes que en el cuerpo siempre tenemos una pistola apuntando a nuestras cabezas que puede ser disparada de un momento a otro?**

Greco quiso girar la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Volkov, pero no lo hizo por estar conduciendo. Para ser un tipo frío como el hielo, también era agresivo y dramático cuando le convenía. – **Pues motivo de más para no vivir una vida de mierda sin experiencias.** – Una mano en el volante, la otra hizo un gesto que Volkov no supo interpretar. – **Y te equivocas, el amor no es una debilidad sino que te puede aportar fuerza que de otro modo no podrías conseguir. Recuérdalo.**

El ruso ya había entrado en una completa negativa y sin ninguna intención de hablar más, cortó el tema de raíz. El silencio que inundó el patrulla fue bastante incómodo y ninguno de ellos decidió encender la radio para mitigar esa situación aunque Volkov, por su parte, estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Para suerte o desgracia, depende del punto de vista por el que se viese, les avisaron para dirigirse a un atraco, pero una vez en el badulaque todo sucedió muy deprisa: Fueron los primeros en llegar y un segundo patrulla apareció al cabo de unos minutos. A partir de ahí la necesidad de sangre de los atracadores se hizo patente; las negociaciones se rompieron enseguida, la gran mayoría de rehenes pagó con su vida y solo uno fue capaz de huir corriendo de la situación. Volkov no es capaz de recordar mucho más, pues al tratar de esconderse tras el vehículo policial, un tirador escondido en el edificio de enfrente tuvo la suficiente precisión como para dispararle la pierna.

No era un punto vital, pero al extenderse temporalmente el tiroteo también sufrió una pérdida de sangre considerable que le hizo perder la consciencia. A continuación su memoria solo son un conjunto de fragmentos: Recuerda el dolor de ser transportado en una camilla y también recuerda llegar a urgencias, donde le colocaron una mascarilla para respirar mejor y tener fuerza durante unos instantes para abrir los ojos. Al parecer el médico que le iba a extraer la bala de la pierna era aquel hombre con un tatuaje en la cara al que Horacio le parecían bonitos sus ojos. Volkov perdió la consciencia pensando que los ojos de Horacio eran más bonitos que aquellos.

[...]

Cuando volvió a recobrar la consciencia ya había salido del quirófano y seguía bastante aturdido por la anestesia general. Al parecer Greco había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, pues él había salido ileso del tiroteo y fue quien había llamado a los paramédicos. Recuerda que le comentó un resumen de lo sucedido, pero con el paso de las horas y los químicos en su cuerpo, esos detalles se perdieron.

Transcurrieron varias horas más; el efecto de la anestesia se fue diluyendo y las molestias propias de una herida de ese calibre se hicieron patentes. De todas formas, después de varias pruebas médicas que confirmaron que la cirugía había sido un éxito y que en cuestión de unas horas de observación más, Volkov podría irse a casa sin problemas, el ruso se negó en rotundo a quedarse más allí.

- **¿Quieres hacer caso a los médicos? Lo dicen por tu bien.** – El tono de Greco denotaba que él mismo creía que estaba en una guerra perdida.

- **He sufrido heridas peores y sigo vivo. Quiero el alta voluntaria.**

No hubo mucha más disputa sobre aquel asunto y aunque su compañero se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta casa, Volkov volvió a negarse y simplemente tomó un taxi aunque fuera más aparatoso ahora que no podía apoyar el pie en el suelo, teniéndose que acompañar de unas muletas.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue cambiarse de ropa, por un lado para estar más cómodo y por el otro, porque esta se había manchado de sangre y estaba rasgada, con lo cual no tenía ningún tipo de salvación. No podía impedir que la pierna le molestase en ese estado, así que se vistió con unos pantalones cortos que ni se acordaba que existían en su armario, pero ayudaban a que no hubiera ningún tipo de fricción sobre la herida que ahora estaba cubierta por vendajes.

Sentía el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo, pero no estaba con el humor suficiente para irse a dormir a la cama; no era la primera vez que le herían en acto de servicio y seguramente tampoco sería la última, no valía la pena deprimirse más de la cuenta por ese hecho. Así que abrió el frigorífico, se preparó una ensalada y comió viendo en el televisor una serie de anime que hacía tiempo que había dejado abandonada por falta de tiempo.

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta y apagó el televisor, reproduciendo un capítulo que ni era capaz de ubicar. Inicialmente había pensado en hacerse el dormido o como si no hubiera nadie en casa, pero volvieron a llamar a la puerta y finalmente decidió ir a chequear.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Horacio levantando la mano al tiempo que decía "¡Yo!". En ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que se verían como el día y la noche; el peliazul iba arreglado lo suficiente como para que cualquiera asumiese que iba a salir, mientras que Volkov no podría estar vistiendo menos casual, algo que no era demasiado habitual y por lo que Horacio le analizó de pies a cabeza antes de hablar. - **¡El viejo me dijo que te habían hecho daño! Vengo a ver cómo estás.**

Volkov frunció el ceño, si el superintendente ni siquiera había estado en el atraco, ¿Cómo se había enterado tan rápido? – **Solo es un disparo, no se preocupe.** – Pero a pesar de ello no le cerró la puerta en la cara, sino que se retiró un poco para dejarle pasar en el interior.

- **¡Claro que me preocupo! Si duele que te cagas, todavía recuerdo cuando el imbécil de Emilio me disparó en las piernas...**

Volkov no respondió más que con un simple "hm" y debido a que no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie, volvió a dirigirse al sofá, donde había estado descansando desde que había regresado en el hospital. Reconoció que Horacio estaba haciendo lo mismo que la última vez que estuvo en su departamento: Viendo donde se sentaba para sentarse justo a su lado, aunque en este caso no era muy difícil deducirlo porque habían dos almohadas colocadas estratégicamente, una para alzar su pierna y la otra para apoyar su pie en alto sobre la mesa auxiliar.

De todas formas, Horacio solo tomó asiento cuando él lo hizo y después miraba preocupado su pierna. O bien observaba la falta de tela en sus piernas, también era una opción. - **¿No te duele? ¿Has cenado?**

- **Estoy bien y sí, he cenado. ¿Iba a ofrecerse a hacer la cena? ¿Sabe usted cocinar, Horacio?** – Porque por la última vez que había estado en el piso del peliazul, le había dado la impresión de que era el tipo de hombre que comería pizza todos los días.

- **Pues no, la verdad es que no cocino. ¡Pero se pueden hacer muchas cenas sin cocinar! Como... No sé... ¿Un bol de cereales?** – Aquella respuesta hizo que en el rostro de Volkov asomase una sonrisa y Horacio se veía satisfecho por el hecho de entretener un poco al herido.

- **Déjeme decir que no es una opción demasiado saludable.**

La conversación fluyó de manera natural, no hablaban de temas profundos, pero era lo suficiente como para que el ambiente fuera agradable y distraer a Volkov de la molestia que su pierna le producía ahora que la herida todavía era reciente. Sin embargo, el ruso no encontraba una posición demasiado cómoda que a la misma vez no le molestara la herida y de tanto en tanto, se escurría por el sofá y se empujaba con las manos para acomodarse de nuevo.

En una de las veces que se acomodó, después de hacerlo miró a Horacio y sus miradas se encontraron. ¿Horacio siempre le veía con esos ojos? Llenos de ilusión, compasión... Horacio era capaz de transmitir mucho sin decir nada, a diferencia de él, que por lo general era un hombre que elevaba muros a su alrededor y que no dejaba acceder a los demás al interior.

No fue un acto repentino, no fue como si Volkov saltase a los brazos de Horacio en cuestión de varios segundos. Las miradas seguían intercambiándose mientras que sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviese a dar el paso definitivo, pero fue cuestión de tiempo que sus labios se rozasen superficialmente. Hubo una reacción mutua donde se separaron casi al instante y al abrir los ojos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas eran mutuo; lejos de separarse, volvieron a unir los labios, esta vez para compartir un roce que si podía ser denominado beso aunque todavía fuera muy casto.

El corazón de Volkov palpitaba con fuerza y es que normalmente no tenía ningún tipo de intimidad con los demás, de hecho, no era capaz de recordar cuantos años hacían desde que había intercambiado un beso con alguien. Podría sonar lamentable a ojos de otras personas, pero para el ruso simplemente es que había carecido de interés en esos ámbitos.

Después de besarse, Volkov no interpretó que la situación se volviera "extraña" entre ellos. De hecho, la pierna le había estado molestando cada vez más y Horacio lo había notado, por lo que en lugar de seguir sentado en el sofá; se tumbó y una de las almohadas fue al regazo de Horacio, donde el ruso había apoyado su cabeza. Se percataba que no estaba tan mal tener a alguien a su lado, era muy reconfortante y cerró los ojos mientras Horacio acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza. Las múltiples cicatrices que se asomaban por sus piernas destacaban que no era un hombre que fuera a romperse fácil, pero hasta ese momento no había valorado la importancia de una caricia.

Supone que se quedó dormido porque al abrir los ojos se encontraba solo en su cama y por un instante, Volkov creyó que quizás todos aquellos recuerdos podían ser simplemente obra de su imaginación delirante por el disparo. Al dirigirse a la sala de estar estaba su móvil con una lucecita que indicaba que tenía notificaciones por revisar.

_De Horacio:_

-Te quedaste dormido así que te llevé a la cama

-Yo subo a dormir a casa

-Descansa comisario bombón ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

-Quieres que desayunemos mañana??

-Pero NOME HAGAS MADRUGAR TE LO ADVIERTO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volkov: He recibido muchos disparos en el pasado, este es solo uno más, todo bien
> 
> También Volkov: Estoy sensible porque me han disparado, ugú, dame un besito
> 
> Dios, no se pueden creer lo hypeado que estoy con el transcurso de esta historia, cada día me pongo a escribir y lo hago ilusionado a pesar de saber exactamente lo que pasará. Como siempre agradecer los comentarios, me dejan muy soft cuando comentan emocionados a medida que van leyendo sobre lo que sucede en párrafos concretos o cuando me dan valoraciones del conjunto del capítulo.
> 
> En especial me alegro que resalten que les guste que la historia avance lento porque les parece más realista de este modo... Aunque como ven hoy hemos tenido un avance bastante importante (no se ilusionen demasiado por favor, estamos hablando de Volkov, está empezando a enamorarse PERO SIGUE SIENDO VOLKOV, VOLKOV PORQUE ERES ASÍ).


	8. Capítulo 7

En los últimos días era imposible negar el hecho de que había existido uno acercamiento entre Volkov y Horacio que había sido de forma bastante doméstica. Un hecho que no hubiera ocurrido de no ser vecinos y que, aliviaba la conciencia del ruso porque sus compañeros de trabajo no le vieran salir a desayunar por ahí con Horacio. En una ciudad tan grande como Los Santos, había tenido suerte y de momento aquello no había ocurrido.

La cuestión es que desde que se habían besado, no habían hablado del tema. Tampoco se habían vuelto a besar de nuevo, pero Volkov se había mostrado mucho más relajado alrededor de Horacio y por el momento, le era más que suficiente al muchacho. Sin embargo, para Volkov esos pensamientos le ponían nervioso, pues no tenía demasiado claro cuáles eran sus propias intenciones con todo aquello.

Finalmente había llegado el día en el que Horacio se reincorporaba al cuerpo y Volkov suspiró con cierto alivio cuando vio que sus turnos no coincidían del todo; Volkov ya habría entrado en servicio cuando Horacio apareciese en comisaria, aunque técnicamente tendrían que terminar en el mismo turno. Distintos rangos, distintas responsabilidades. Sabía que a Horacio le hacía ilusión que se cruzasen por los pasillos, pero Volkov quería evitar que la gente empezase a cuchichear a sus espaldas en el primer día... Aunque probablemente lo harían de todas formas.

Estaba guardando las armas reglamentarias en la armería para salir de servicio cuando apareció Greco. – **Vamos a ir a tomar unas copas con los chicos donde siempre, ¿Te apuntas?** – Volkov estaba a punto de dar una respuesta afirmativa cuando Greco añadió: - **Tu chico ya ha terminado de patrullar con Leonidas, deberían estar allí.**

- **¿Era necesario ese comentario?** – Echó un último vistazo a que todo estuviera en su sitio y solo llevase consigo su propia arma. – **Vamos.**

Volkov no era conocido por ser el alma de las fiestas, pero tampoco solía rechazar una proposición para salir con sus compañeros de trabajo. Era como una figura que siempre estaba entre sus compañeros y si destacaba por algún motivo era por ser el silencioso del grupo mientras los otros gritaban y se divertían. No se aburría en esos entornos, era simplemente su forma de ser.

Llegaron a un bar que estaba muy cerca de la comisaria y prácticamente sería el motivo fundamental por ser el lugar de reunión de los policías cuando salían de servicio, sin apetecerles regresar directamente a sus hogares. Solo cruzar la puerta principal Volkov reconoció algunos rostros al instante, pero era difícil apartar la mirada de un Horacio que estaba a medio subir en un taburete diciendo que había sido el héroe del día.

Greco río sonoramente ante la escena. – **Si Leonidas tiene que patrullar de forma permanente con Horacio, te juro que merece un ascenso.** –

Volkov no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa. – **Coincido.**

Los comisarios se acercaron a la barra para unirse a Leonidas y Horacio, aunque también habían otros agentes como Moussa o Sergey sentados cerca, probablemente más agentes pasarían a saludar una vez saliesen del trabajo.

Si lo primero que le había llamado la atención al entrar es que Horacio estaba montando un espectáculo, ahora era capaz de fijarse en que el chico no se había peinado con su habitual cresta sino que su pelo caía hacia un lado de su rostro. Le parecía extraño que el color azul se hubiera mantenido, pero que el peinado característico no. Así que una vez que pidió un par de cervezas, una para Greco y otra para él; preguntó directamente sobre el asunto. - **¿Qué le ha pasado a su cresta, Horacio? ¿No le ha gustado al superintendente?**

A pesar de que Horacio se viese animado con anterioridad a que Volkov le dirigiese la palabra, ahora se veía más radiante por tener la atención del ruso. - **¡No! Es decir, al papu no le ha gustado tampoco el color azul... La cosa es que me compré una moto porque no tengo vehículo con el que moverme en la ciudad y pensé: "¡Una moto es más barata que un coche!"** – Horacio golpeó la mesa en ese momento, para continuar explicando. - **¡Pero luego me di cuenta que necesitaba un casco para conducirla! A la mierda la cresta y a la mierda mi dinero...**

Parecía que los otros agentes no estaban al tanto del motivo de porque Horacio no llevaba cresta, pues se rieron de la explicación o más bien, de la forma en la que lo había explicado. Volkov no fue tan efusivo, pero sí que le hizo gracia que no hubiera pensado en ese detalle tan evidente. Y entre risas de los otros compañeros y pedir más cerveza, no se percató en el momento en el que a los demás les pareció una buena estratagema dejarlos a Horacio y a él solo. No era la primera vez que sucedía y eso le daba qué pensar que no era una simple coincidencia.

En el fondo disfrutaba la compañía de Horacio, así que no iba a oponer resistencia y además, era un compañero más de la malla.

- **Mi primer día de regreso y patrullando con Leonidas nos han avisado de un atraco**. –Horacio hizo el gesto con las manos como si emulase unas pistolas. – **Me he puesto en un sitio estratégico y... ¡Pum pum! Adiós tirador.** – Sus palabras estaban cargadas de emoción y se notaba que estaba alegre de haber tenido un buen día en su regreso, lo cual trabajando codo con codo con un agente al que no estaba acostumbrado, tenía su mérito. - **¿Está orgulloso de mí, Volkov?**

- **Por supuesto, que ni usted ni Leonidas estén heridos es buen indicativo de que la operativa ha ido bien.**

Horacio esbozó una gran sonrisa al recibir el halago profesional, por su parte, Volkov no podía lucir entusiasmado en absoluto, sobretodo porque notaba los ojos de sus compañeros a la lejanía interesados en lo que pudiera suceder entre ellos y en cierta manera, sí, le incomodaba. Tampoco iba a bajar la guardia como sucedió en su casa y seguía en la convicción de que si en público se comportaba de manera profesional, como siempre, suponía que las cosas seguirían bien.

Lo que no se esperaba en absoluto es que de entre esos compañeros, uno se dirigiera a ellos con la poca delicadeza como para chocar contra Horacio mientras pasaba a su lado, de forma brusca y obviamente, a propósito. Horacio había estado de espaldas cuando había ocurrido y reaccionó un poco más tarde, cuando sintió el golpe, pero Volkov había estado de frente y sin ningún lugar a dudas había visto que había sido la agente Paola.

- **¡Hey, mira por dónde vas!** – El peliazul no se cortó un pelo y le gritó a la mujer aunque hubiera pasado de largo después del golpe, pero a pesar de que estaba a unos metros, a sorpresa de ambos hombres, ella se giró y mostró un rostro que intentaba contener unas lágrimas. Ella no dijo nada y simplemente se dirigió a la salida. - **¿Qué ha sido eso?** – El buen ambiente desapareció en escasos segundos y Horacio que casi siempre irradiaba feliz, se veía molesto por lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido.

- **No tengo la menor idea.** – Volkov no pensó mucho en su contestación, pero era una idea clara y honesta: No sabía que diantres le pasaba a Paola. Era consciente que la agente había tenido sentimientos por él en el pasado porque ella mismo lo había mencionado, pero ya había dejado claro que él no estaba interesado. Imaginaba que la existencia de esos mismos sentimientos pero por parte de Horacio no era algo que le agradaba y menos cuando había tantos rumores sobre ellos en comisaria, pero él no tenía culpa alguna en un problema que todavía no acababa de visualizar.

- **Hmmm...** \- Horacio apoyó su codo en la barra y miró hacia otra dirección, su humor no estaba mejorando en absoluto, por lo que era obvio que no le había agradado la respuesta aportada de Volkov. – **A ella le gustabas, ¿no?** – Al preguntar eso, el chico no había tenido el valor suficiente como para dirigirle directamente la palabra y Volkov solo sentía que no estaba preparado para afrontar un numerito de celos en público.

- **Es cosa del pasado, la rechacé en su día.** – Otra mala respuesta, porque Horacio simplemente se levantó del taburete, recogió el casco de la moto que se encontraba debajo del mismo y antes de huir junto al grupo de agentes que se encontraba más alejado, solo le respondió:

- ** _Como me rechazaste a mí._**

Genial. De puta madre. Horacio había dejado la conversación por zanjada en el momento que se había ido con un grupo más numeroso, en parte por saber que Volkov no tocaría ese tipo de temas estando en público y sobretodo, con gente conocida a su alrededor. Así que el ruso simplemente terminó su cerveza y sin despedirse de nadie, regresó por su cuenta a su hogar.

Con el simple detalle que no ingresó en el edificio y subió en el ascensor para ir directamente a su hogar, sino que se quedó esperando en la entrada principal, fumando. Era algo estúpido porque no sabía si Horacio podía regresar pronto, tarde o también había la probabilidad de que se pudiera ir con algún colega con tal de ignorarle. La cuestión es que tuvo suerte, si se le podía llamar así, y fue cuestión de menos de una hora en la que Horacio apareciese en el lugar. Notó que le giró la cabeza e intentó ignorarle, pero Volkov le llamó la atención.

- **¿Podemos hablar? Por favor.** – Horacio se encogió de hombros y aunque al principio dudó, pareciendo que se iba a alejar, al final hizo lo contrario y Volkov al ofrecerle un cigarrito para que se uniera a él, lo aceptó. **\- ¿Qué le ha molestado exactamente? Y no vuelva a huir.**

Horacio rodó los ojos y estuvo callado durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. - **¿Has hablado con ella durante el tiempo que he estado en la cárcel?**

Volkov no ocultó su frustración y suspiró antes de responder. – **Somos compañeros de trabajo, a ver... Obviamente como oficial tengo la responsabilidad de encargarme de los alumnos. Supongo que no se refiere a hablar en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero como es obvio que está celoso mejor lo aclaro de entrada. Por otra parte, aclaro que yo por la agente Paola no siento nada y que por lo tanto, extraoficialmente mi interés por un acercamiento entre nosotros es nulo.**

El cigarrillo del ruso se consumía entre sus dedos de manera muy pausada, debido a que nadie le estaba prestando atención. Horacio parecía más bien que fumaba por ansiedad y dejó escapar el humo por sus labios con cierta atención en esa acción, por lo que no parecía demasiado atento. - **¿Y yo?**

- **¿Usted?** – Volkov parpadeó.

- **Pues que primero me vas de que no quieres nada conmigo, luego estás super guay conmigo y me besas y ahora no sé, tengo la cabeza hecha un lío porque seguro que volverás estar en modo no-no enseguida.**

¿Podía responder que también tenía la cabeza hecha un lío? Lo peor de todo es que Volkov no tuvo unas palabras que le sonasen adecuadas en esa situación, así que continuó callado de nuevo y tuvo que ser Horacio quien reanudase la conversación de nuevo.

- **Joder, se supone que el que querías hablar era tú. Vale, continúo yo, a ver si pillas por donde voy. Me gustas, eso ya te lo dije y se mantiene. Pues si me gustas y me besas, te voy a besar... ¿Qué coño quieres tú de mí? ¿Te gusto, te divierte partirme el corazón y jugar conmigo o qué?**

Volkov ladeó la cabeza y como el cigarrillo de su mano se había desvanecido, le dejaba poder cruzarse de brazos ahora. – **Podría decirse que usted me interesa, así que en ese sentido... ¿Me gusta?** – Cierto rubor en sus mejillas corroboraba aquellas palabras. – **Sigo manteniendo que no soy... alguien que pueda mantener una relación sentimental como usted tiene expectativas de ello. Ni siquiera puedo asumir que mis sentimientos por usted se acerquen a lo más mínimo a los que siente por mí. No me divierte partirle el corazón y realmente es lo último que quiero que suceda... Pero sucederá tarde o temprano, por eso me aterra la idea de una relación. Incluso que le parta el corazón sería el menor de mis temores, toda la gente que ha sido cercana a mí no ha terminado bien...**

Horacio había dejado de escuchar en el momento en el que Volkov había dicho que le gustaba, después trató de reengancharse al discurso, pero se perdió parte de la información; aunque creía que entendía el mensaje global del mismo. - **¡Todo va a ir bien, soy un héroe!** – Las manos de Horacio se tornaron en puños llenos de vitalidad. – **Quiero decir, no tenemos que tampoco tener la típica relación amorosa de película, ¿no? Sé que eres calladito y no te mola hablar de tus cosas, así que había asumido en mis sueños que tampoco te molaría que fuera gritando que fuéramos novios.**

Volkov asintió levemente con la cabeza, más en señal de que estaba prestando en atención que otra interpretación posible.

- **¿No podemos seguir como hasta ahora? Amigos que se dan besitos cuando están a solas. Siento que te presiono con los celos y los mensajes y todas esas mierdas... Pero cuando uso la cabeza para pensar, veo que con los demás eres frío y que conmigo me dedicas tiempo... Eso me hace feliz.**

- **Usted también me hace feliz, Horacio. Siento no poderle dar el tipo de relación que usted quiere.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy seguro que Volkov debe haber pedido no trabajar en el mismo turno que Greco y se lo han denegado. NADIE PUEDE CONVENCERME DE LO CONTRARIO.
> 
> Y felicidades, han llegado a la parte de la historia donde Volkov y Horacio son "amigos que se dan besos". Volkov, asume YA que quieres que Horacio sea tu novio, nos ahorras sufrimiento a todos, en serio.


	9. Capítulo 8

Muchos llegarían a la conclusión de que Volkov era una persona fría porque carecía de sentimientos y esa era solo una imagen que había creado de cara a la galería, realmente Volkov había demostrado poder sentir sentimientos de forma intensa, tal y como demostró en el velatorio de sus compañeros caídos. Esa apariencia fría se debía a que el ruso era una persona que había sufrido mucho en su pasado y su manera de protegerse de más decepciones era intentar no tomar cariño por nada o nadie.

Esa apariencia gélida y apática había creado una gran consecuencia: Volkov tenía una pésima gestión de sus emociones. Al fin y al cabo, reprimir las emociones era complicado si se pretendía hacer de forma permanente y cuando al ruso le abrumaban las emociones, difícilmente sabía cómo debía actuar.

Consecuentemente se sentía abrumado por cómo había llevado las cosas con Horacio, pero también era consciente de que no podía presionarse para ir más allá o habría un alto porcentaje de que acabase huyendo y rechazando los lazos afectos. De todas formas, vivía con el continuo pensamiento de que Horacio merecía más de lo que él podía ofrecerle. Una idea que le desvelaba por las noches y que por suerte, todavía no había llegado a afectar a su ritmo de trabajo, aunque los ojos más atentos habían notado un cambio en la actitud del comisario.

Escuchaba rumores en comisaria, pero por el momento le estaba siendo fácil evitar que le afectase de modo personal y los descerebrados que tocaban ese tema directamente con él eran escasos, normalmente acompañados de la fuerza que les proporcionaba la confianza. Ignorar los comentarios no implicaba que Volkov no escuchase lo que los agentes comentaban por los pasillos, pero hoy no eran cuchicheos, sino que se trataba de Greco y Horacio... ¿Hablando de zonas de la ciudad?

- **Hey, se dicen cosas muy malas del norte, pero a mí me gusta vivir en Paleto. No está tan mal, en general es más tranquilo y barato que vivir en el centro, eso suma puntos.** – Volkov no tuvo problemas en reconocer la voz de Greco. El tema de la conversación no le parecía de lo más relevante, pero se acercó a ellos de todas formas.

- **Todavía no he decidido nada, ¿Sabes la pereza que dar ver pisos? Mudarse es una mierda**. – Mientras que Greco si podía ver que Volkov se acercaba por estar de frente, en el caso de Horacio era el contrario y solo se percató cuando Greco hizo un gesto con la mano, giró su rostro y se sobresaltó de una forma exagerada al encontrarse con el otro comisario. **\- ¡Joder! No te acerques por detrás ahí en modo silencioso, me vas a dar un infarto algún día.** – Horacio se había escuchado asqueado hablando de la mudanza y Volkov estaba algo confuso por dentro, era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre ello.

- **No sabía que estaba usted pensando en mudarse, Horacio.** – Su voz sonaba pausada y tranquila como habitualmente, pero realmente Volkov quería saber por qué se tenía que enterar de algo así a través de una conversación con un tercero.

El muchacho dirigió su mirada en el suelo y se formó un silencio extraño, Greco quiso decir algo para mejorar el ambiente, pero justo en ese instante la radio de Volkov llenó ese vacío: " _Volkov, le solicito en mi 10-20_ ".

Menudo momento tenía el superintendente para necesitarle. – **10-4.**

[...]

La acción durante las siguientes horas mantuvo la cabeza del ruso lo suficientemente entretenida como para no estar pensando en porqué Horacio quería irse del edificio y todo el trayecto conduciendo hasta las coordenadas que le había mandado Conway fue sobre darle infinitas vueltas a que Horacio se alejaba porque sus decisiones habían sido inadecuadas.

El superintendente estaba frustrado porque habían malgastado unas horas para finalmente haber caído en saco roto por seguir una pista falsa sobre el encuentro de lo que podía ser un importante vendedor de armas. Usualmente Volkov también estaría frustrado, pero estaba aliviado de mantener su mente ocupada con trabajo y prevalecía esa idea, además, ambos hombres habían regresado a comisaria en vehículos distintos y no aguantar el mal genio del superintendente ayudaba bastante.

Al aparcar en comisaría y revisar su móvil, comprobó que había recibido varios mensajes. Ignoró la mayoría y abrió el de Horacio:

-Vamos a tomar algo después de trabajar???

No se tomó tiempo para pensar en la respuesta y tecleó casi al instante: " _¿A qué hora termina?_ "

Al parecer terminaban en el mismo turno y eso consiguió robarle una leve sonrisa, también ayudó a que su humor se mantuviera un poco mientras le tocaba encargarse del aburrido trabajo administrativo. A nadie de la comisaria le agradaba redactar informes que normalmente eran archivados y acumulaban polvo sin ser de utilidad alguna, pero era un trabajo que debía realizar igualmente.

Al no usar uniforme policial propiamente dicho, Volkov solo tenía que pasar por la armería antes de regresar a casa y eso le acortaba el tiempo de salida. Esperó en el aparcamiento para no estar en la puerta principal de comisaria, avisando a Horacio con un mensaje y aprovechando un cigarro ahora que podía relajarse un poco.

Suponía que Horacio se había apresurado en el momento que leyó su mensaje, porque la verdad es que no tardó demasiado en aparecer con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿La ropa que traía era nueva? Le sonaban aquellas deportivas azules, pero no la chaqueta ni el resto de ropa. Antes habría opinado que Horacio lucía ridículo, pero a día de hoy le parecía que simplemente era su estilo y puesto que el muchacho no tenía mal cuerpo, sí, a Volkov le parecía guapo.

- **¿Dónde vamos? ¿Al Tequila?**

Volkov asintió aunque el Tequila no fuera un sitio de su agrado, era más bien el gesto de pasar tiempo juntos sin dar tanta importancia al lugar al que iban. Fueron en el vehículo personal del ruso y pudo escuchar a la perfección como unos agentes que les habían visto partir juntos, habían comentado " _mira, incluso se van juntos del trabajo, el amor..._ ". Estaba seguro que si él lo había podido escuchar, Horacio también, pero ninguno hizo mención alguna al comentario.

Una vez en el local subieron al segundo piso tras pedir unas cervezas, la música estaba alta incluso desde ese punto pero tenía que admitir que el sofá era confortable. Además, todavía era pronto para que acudieran los habituales del local, así que no se sentía incómodo por estar a solas con Horacio sentados tan cerca el uno del otro.

- **Sacaré el tema de lo de la mudanza porque ya te has enterado y al final tenía que decírtelo tarde o temprano...** \- Horacio jugaba con la botella de cristal medio vacia, como si le costase mirar directamente a Volkov al hablar de ese tema. – **No puedo afrontar el alquiler... Me encanta vivir cerca de ti y el edificio es una pasada, pero durante los meses que estuve en prisión el alquiler se me comió todos los ahorros y los últimos que tenía se esfumaron al comprar la moto.**

Volkov suspiró aliviado y aunque no quiso hacerlo sonoramente, sí, habría sido un gesto perceptible por Horacio; así que no se marchaba por su culpa... - **Entiendo, llegué a pensar que era por otra cuestión.**

Horacio dejó la botella en la mesa y al cruzar la mirada con Volkov, comprobando que el mayor le estaba mirando, negó con la cabeza. – **No, no. Es que no quería comentarte cosas sobre el dinero porque no sé, ¿No quería dar lástima por haberme gestionado como el puto culo? Lo último que quería es que pensaras que estaba molesto por la conversa del otro día...**

Realmente Volkov no iba a juzgar la manera de gestionar el dinero de cada uno, sobre todo cuando era consciente que la situación económica de Horacio antes de llegar a Los Santos no parecía ser excelente, así que en cierto sentido podía entender que pudiera malgastar sus primeros sueldos como policía. – **Sé que mencionó que era feliz de este modo y yo correspondí del mismo modo, pero siento que le estoy limitando. Pensé que quizás quería apartarse, sí.** – Confesó, probablemente Volkov se arrepentiría de su honestidad más tarde.

- **No tienes que darle tantas vueltas, yo nunca pensé ser tan cercano a ti, Volkov. A ver, si me preguntas, pues sí, me gustaría gritar al mundo que le amo y poder decir que eres mi novio, pero esto no va solo de lo que yo quiero, también tienes que estar cómodo tú. Así que soy feliz teniéndote a mi lado de esta forma.**

Últimamente Horacio parecía que era capaz de hablar de una manera que calmaba a Volkov, o que al menos ponía paz a sus pensamientos, lo cual era extraño al tener en cuenta que en el pasado había sido extremadamente directo y al no leer su ambiente, siempre había metido comentarios fuera de lugar que habían provocado que Volkov contestara un poco a la defensiva. Poco a poco, cada uno aprendía a cómo debía tratar con el otro para que las cosas fluyeran entre ellos.

Estaban casi a solas en el local y ese fue uno de los motivos por los que otorgó valor a Volkov como para tomar de la mano a Horacio, con delicadeza mezclada de cierta timidez. – **Gracias... Siento infundir tantas dudas, solo quiero asegurarme que no lo retengo de poder experimentar una relación que usted imagina y que yo no soy capaz de dársela.**

Horacio miró alrededor, separó sus manos y besó a Volkov en la mejilla al comprobar que ni siquiera el camarero estaba demasiado interesado en mirar en su dirección. – **No tengo prisa y soy feliz estando así. ¿Qué malo hay en probar si nos va bien así?**

Esta vez Volkov no se sonrojó ni apartó la mirada; correspondió al gesto con la sonrisa más genuina que había mostrado a Horacio hasta el momento, lo cual hizo emocionar al muchacho y saltó a su cuello para abrazarlo.

Volkov no recordaba haber sido así de feliz en su vida. ¿Quizás la fortuna empezaba a acompañarle?

[...]

- **¡Pizza, pizza!**

De regreso al departamento de Volkov habían pedido una pizza para cenar juntos, pero Horacio estaba feliz como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Había entrado alzando la caja de la pizza como si fuera un trofeo y la había dejado con gran ánimo en la cocina.

- **No pensaba que la pizza pudiera hacer tan feliz a alguien.** – Volkov preparaba la mesa auxiliar para cenar frente al sofá mientras Horacio solo revoloteaba por allí.

- **¿Cenar pizza en la casa del hombre que me gusta? ¿Existe mejor plan?**

El ruso había conseguido no ruborizarse en exceso durante aquella tarde que había pasado junto a Horacio, pero hasta allí llegaba su límite y escuchar decirle que le gustaba sí, le inundaba de un calor dentro de su pecho que le agradaba. Aunque Volkov no respondiera, Horacio se acercó para abrazarlo y preguntar; - **¿Me das un besito?**

Si Volkov hubiera pensado un poco, se habría paralizado, pero sin pensarlo mucho acarició el rostro de Horacio con sus manos y acercó sus labios a los del peliazul para besarle. Hasta ese momento sus besos solo se habían limitado a roces muy puros entre ellos, pero a medida que ellos pasaban más tiempo juntos, Volkov se sentía mucho más cómodo y se sintió como algo natural cuando el beso esta vez fue más largo de lo que era habitual.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, porque cuando Horacio notó que Volkov estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle más; marcó el ritmo del beso. Volkov le besó repetidas veces, pero nunca sin alejar sus labios demasiado y fue cuando Horacio tanteó para ver si le permitía enlazar sus lenguas. Así es como el beso se tornó más fogoso y voraz, el ruso sentía que se podía deshacer entre el afecto de su pareja y que Horacio sería capaz de comérselo si bajaba la guardia.

Si no fuera por la falta de aire como su respiración sobresaltada demostraba, es posible que el beso hubiera durado incluso más, porque no había intenciones por parte de ninguno de los dos de separarse y de hecho, estuvieron abrazados un poco más.

- **Wow, menudo beso.**

El resto de la noche fue lo más doméstica y tranquila posible, cenaron, siguieron abrazados en el sofá por un buen rato más en el que compartían caricias y más besos. Desafortunadamente el día de trabajo de Volkov había sido extenuante, aunque normalmente también lo eran y en consecuencia, se estaba quedando dormido entre los brazos de Horacio. El peliazul le besó en la nariz para llamar la atención. – **Te estás quedando dormido y hoy no pienso llevarte a la cama, hoy no estás herido.**

Volkov bostezó, no deshaciendo el abrazo porque no le apetecía moverse en absoluto. - **¿Te quieres quedar a dormir?** – Ofreció de repente, sin ninguna doble intención.

Así es como ambos compartieron su primera noche durmiendo abrazados. Volkov se había quedado dormido enseguida por el cansancio, pero no fue lo mismo por parte de Horacio, quien estaba feliz simplemente porque Volkov le hubiera prestado un pijama que olía a él para que estuviera más cómodo. Horacio sentía que podría llorar de la emoción, estaba viendo un lazo del ruso que nunca creía que sería capaz de acceder y acabó por acurrucarse en el pecho de Volkov mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horacio: ¿¡Qué hacemos con los novios!?
> 
> Horacio: ¡Nos los comemos!
> 
> Preguntaron por Gustabo en los comentarios y por si alguien más le tenía en mente... Gustabín sigue en la federal, recuerden que Horacio salió antes de tiempo (y tendría menos condena porque no golpeó a un civil a la vista de todo el mundo). No se preocupen, Gustabo volverá a aparecer y probablemente lamentarán haberle echado de menos... Y NO VOY A DECIR MÁS, mucho he dicho ya. Prepárense para lo que está por venir.


	10. Capítulo 9

Efectivamente, Horacio acabó mudándose en las semanas siguientes, justo cuando encontró una casa en el norte que no parecía demasiado destartalada y lo suficientemente cerca como para considerar a Greco su vecino. Volkov no podía opinar demasiado en primera persona, pues no había podido acompañar a Horacio a ver la casa en cuestión porque últimamente sus horarios no coincidían lo más mínimo: Horacio se había mantenido en el turno de día, mientras que Volkov había tenido que pasar al nocturno para suplir una falta importante de oficiales en esas horas.

Prácticamente cuando uno se iba a dormir, el otro se despertaba y fue una jodienda porque Volkov no pudo ayudar a su chico en la mudanza, lo cual le molestaba más al saber que él no tenía un coche propio para mover sus cosas. Le alegró saber que se había integrado lo suficiente en la malla como para que los compañeros le ayudasen con la mudanza, pero existía ese orgullo de que le hubiera gustado ser él quien le hubiera ayudado personalmente.

Los turnos imposibles de coincidir y que no vivieran en la misma zona había afectado a que se vieran simplemente en los pasillos cuando cambiaban de turno y que su relación se hubiera trasladado principalmente a mensajes por el móvil. No le molestaría en absoluto aquel hecho porque lo atribuiría que la vida adulta era de aquella manera, pero había un detalle más por el cual no se estaban viendo y le molestaba en particular: Gustabo recientemente había salido de la federal y muchas veces que podrían verse en un descanso, Horacio priorizaba a su amigo.

En parte podía entenderlo, Gustabo había sido su amigo toda su vida y siempre habían estado juntos, pero por otra parte su instinto interior le decía que no podía fiarse de Gustabo y al final, dirigía su molestia hacia ese hombre. Era la primera vez que Volkov veía que la relación con Horacio se estaba enfriando y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía bien si tenía alguna forma de evitar ese proceso. Intentó no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, recordando aquellas palabras con la voz de Horacio que le había expresado en el pasado.

Aquel día Volkov había llegado antes de tiempo a comisaria, pero él no era un hombre conocido por ceñirse a las horas de trabajo y cumplirlas de forma estricta. Todo el mundo conocía que el comisario se quedaría haciendo horas de más por el simple hecho de que hubiera un informe sin finalizar, así que tampoco era extraño verle entrar antes de hora. No lo veía como "regalar" horas que no iba a cobrar, simplemente Volkov era la clase de hombre que hacía su mayor esfuerzo para cumplir con éxito su trabajo.

Sin embargo, quizás ese día hubiera sido acertado llegar a la hora exacta que su horario marcaba. El primer indicador de que no era un buen día fue escuchar desde el rellano de las oficinas los gritos del superintendente, es decir, no estaba de buen humor, pero tampoco era un dato relevante pues aquel hombre a la mínima respondía mal. El momento en el que llamó su atención fue cuando escuchó una familiar, sin saber ubicar de qué, contestar igual de mal al superintendente: Se iba a liar, definitivamente.

Por curiosidad o simplemente porque a ningún agente novato acabase teniendo que sufrir la ira de Conway por estar en el lugar menos indicado, decidió salir de su despacho pero no fue necesario llegar a entrar en el despacho de su superior porque de camino se encontró a Gustabo enviando a Conway a la mierda y dirigiéndose al exterior del edificio. Genial.

- **¿Qué coño haces ahí parado sin hacer nada? Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, tramita la baja de ese subnormal del cuerpo de policías.** – A pesar de que el superintendente estaba dentro del despacho, tenía un ángulo de visión suficiente para ver a Volkov desde allí.

Cualquier tipo de contestación probablemente solo enfurecería más al otro hombre, así que el ruso asintió el rostro y sin más dilación realizó la nueva tarea asignada. Conway no tardó demasiado tomar un paquete de tabaco de encima de la mesa para irse del despacho sin decir nada, dando un portazo como si no hubiera sido evidente que se había marchado de la sala.

Redactó el informe que posteriormente archivaría y fue a guardar la placa abandonada a la armería, todo aquello mientras se cuestionaba si eso estaba sucediendo de verdad. Volkov, al igual que la gran mayoría de la malla, habían pensado que si Horacio se había reincorporado a la policía, era indicador de que Gustabo seguramente regresaría porque aquellos dos eran como un dúo inseparable. Se preguntaba si era un tema que Gustabo y Horacio habrían hablado entre ellos o si había sido una situación inesperada para Horacio también... Aunque si pensaba en frío, habían muchas cosas importantes que Horacio no había comentado últimamente.

Escuchó por la radio mencionar a Leonidas que iba a patrullar solo, inicialmente lo pasó por alto, pero más tarde escuchó a los alumnos mencionar que Horacio se estaba escondiendo y que parecía que estaba llorando. Volkov no quiso preguntar directamente a nadie sobre Horacio, así que intentó buscarle por comisaria por su propia cuenta y sin resultado alguno. ¿Quizás había vuelto ya a casa? No podía evitar preocuparse.

Para Horacio:

_-Horacio, ¿Está bien?_

_-Le he buscado por comisaria pero debe haber regresado ya a casa._

Puso su móvil en silencio para evitar estar constantemente comprobando el mismo, aunque fue bastante complicado a pesar de su diligencia, el no querer dejar su trabajo a parte para comprobar que Horacio estaba bien. Las horas de patrullaje y papeleo transcurrieron tortuosamente lentas y la oscuridad de la noche parecía no querer terminar.

Solo hasta que llegó a casa y se tumbó sobre la cama fue que sacó el móvil y comprobó que Horacio había leído los mensajes pero no le había respondido. No quería llamarle porque conociéndole, no madrugaría si no era necesario y no quería despertarle, pero Volkov no podía evitar preocuparse porque no le contestase; Horacio no era así.

Para Horacio:

_-No tiene que contarme nada si no quiere._

_-Solo quiero que sepa que estoy aquí si me necesita._

_-Estoy preocupado._

A pesar de que Volkov estaba cansado por trabajar de noche, no consiguió conciliar el sueño del todo. Se tumbó en su cama y durante unos minutos se quedaba dormido, pero al cabo de un rato volvía a despertarse y volvía todo el proceso de intentar dormirse de nuevo. Al final terminó frustrado y se sintió más cansado incluso que cuando se fue a dormir.

Su mente ya buscaba recrear mil escenarios distintos por los que Horacio no le respondía, cuando era alguien que no le daba vergüenza alguna responder casi al instante de que Volkov le prestase atención. Deseaba que Horacio no se hubiera mudado, porque podría ir a comprobar en persona si estaba bien, pero ahora ni siquiera sabía la dirección exacta de su nuevo hogar. Suspiró hondo y fue a trabajar cargando con un gran cansancio sobre sus hombros.

Al llegar a comisaria, se cruzó con otro oficial en la armería. – **Privet. ¿Sabe si está el superintendente en comisaria?** – Le preguntó Volkov sin dar mucho más detalle.

- **Creo que está en su despacho.**

Llamó con los nudillos en la puerta del despacho y la voz grave del superintendente indicó que estaba en su interior, permitiéndole la entrada. Agradeció que Conway estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado como para simplemente echar un vistazo a quien se trataba y continuase redactando algo en su ordenador pidiéndole " _un momento_ ". No sacaba temas de conversación personales con facilidad y la verdad que no tenía mucha idea de cómo orientarlo, siempre teniendo la posibilidad de no preguntar por Horacio y escaparse de sus dudas preguntando algo relativo al trabajo.

Pero como si el destino le jugase una serie de coincidencias no tan graciosas, el mismo Horacio apareció por la puerta del despacho vistiendo ropa de calle. No esperó a que Conway le diera permiso para entrar y simplemente entró, dejando encima del escritorio su placa, lo hizo realizando un golpe que desconcertó un poco a Volkov. – **No quiero saber nada de vosotros dos ni del estúpido cuerpo policial, me largo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gustabo: ¿Me echaban de menos?
> 
> Gustabo: -Prende fuego a todo-
> 
> Conway: Nunca me podré jubilar a este paso
> 
> Me encantó como en general estabais aterrados en los comentarios por lo que está por acontecer, pero hubo una sola persona (compa, tienes un nombre de usuario muy complicado de recordar) que estaba modo "pos yo quiero ver el mundo arder". A esa persona, espero que tomes un lugar en primera fila para ver el espectáculo y aquí tienes un cubo de palomitas para que disfrutes JAJAJA A todos los demás, lo siento (?)


	11. Capítulo 10

En el momento de la dimisión de Horacio, el superintendente lucía extremadamente tranquilo, como si conociese de antemano que aquella situación se iba a dar mientras que en el caso de Volkov era todo lo contrario; había cierta sorpresa reflejada en su rostro que demostraba que no sabía que estaba ocurriendo allí. Esa sorpresa pronto iría acompañada de decepción, podía entender que no estuviera enterado de lo que Gustabo planease con su vida porque realmente no eran más que meros conocidos, pero no aplicaba a Horacio.

Horacio no esperó ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de los dos otros hombres en el despacho y simplemente se dio media vuelta para irse por donde había venido. Volkov miró de reojo a Conway, pero el hombre no parecía tener intención de reaccionar de modo alguno... ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Había escuchado el día anterior gritos cuando Gustabo vino a dimitir, ¿A Horacio le iba a dejar irse tal cual? El comisario sentía que le faltaba una gran parte de la historia para poder encajar las piezas y entender qué cojones estaba ocurriendo, pero eso no le impidió salir del despacho e intentar alcanzar a Horacio.

Una vez más, fue ignorado, hasta el punto que tuvo que tomarle de la muñeca para intentar que Horacio le hiciese algo de caso. No sabía que esperaba de proceder de ese modo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el muchacho tuviera una mala reacción y le empujase para que Volkov se apartara; no consiguió el resultado esperado al ser Volkov más alto que Horacio, pero le confundió de igual manera.

- **¡Se lo que estáis haciendo, no me voy a dejar manipular!** \- Aquellas palabras volvieron a dejar helado a Volkov y en ese caos de ideas en la mente del comisario, el más joven aprovechó para salir corriendo.

Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba de los labios del peliazul aquella palabra en concreto: "manipular". Concretamente la última vez había sido en sus visitas en la cárcel, pero nunca había terminado por preguntar en aquel entonces a qué se refería porque Volkov había querido creer que simplemente había sido producto de la confusión de haber terminado en la federal. Sin embargo ahora estaba enfurecido a la par que decepcionado y su corazón inconscientemente buscaba respuestas, desquiciado volvió al despacho del superintendente, quien parecía haber encajado _demasiado_ bien la situación.

- **¿Me dice por qué cojones no ha hecho nada?** – El comisario sin pensar demasiado lo que decía, actuaba por impulsos.

- **Tranquilito, coño.** – El superintendente decidió que era adecuado dejar de trabajar en el informe que estaba redactando para confrontar la situación directamente, a lo que Volkov aprovechó para acercarse más agresivamente.

- **¡Estoy calmado!**

- **¡Que te tranquilices, ostia!**

Y así es como en cuestión de segundos terminó con un porrazo y esposado contra el suelo. No había forma que el comisario pudiera calmarse de repente y el superintendente entendió que no se podía dialogar de él de esa forma, aunque explicar cómo estaba la situación fuera un gran factor que pudiera hacer que Volkov no atacase como un animal herido.

- **¿Qué coño hace?** – Reprochó Volkov en el momento en el que Conway le hizo levantarse del suelo y lo dirigió fuera de su despacho, bajando por las escaleras.

- **Seguro que pudrirte un rato en el calabozo te irá bien para que te calmes, no pienso hablar contigo mientras estés en ese estado.**

El comisario simplemente resopló, molesto. Aunque no estuviera actuando de la forma más lógica posible, seguía con la cordura suficiente como para saber que no importaba lo que dijese a continuación: El superintendente ya había tomado su decisión y ahora no iba a librarse de pasarse unas horas en el calabozo por haberse comportado como un capullo ante la dimisión de Horacio en el cuerpo policial.

Siguió con las manos esposadas en su espalda, siendo empujando por Conway hasta la celda que se encontraba más alejada de la puerta y le obligó a entrar mientras le cerraba con llave en su interior. Realmente no hubiera sido necesario ese último acto, pues si atrevía a irse por su propio pie de allí; lo lamentaría por toda su existencia.

- **¿No me va a quitar las esposas?** – El superintendente solo le ignoró y se fue de los calabozos. Genial, encima le había esposado con las manos en la espalda, la posición más incómoda que mantener durante horas. – **Gilipollas.** – Musitó.

Sin nada mejor que hacer en esa pequeña celda, Volkov se sentó incómodamente en el banco que se encontraba en uno de los lados. Al haber sido esposado de repente, tenía un gran puñado de inconvenientes: El móvil en su bolsillo vibraba en el momento que mensajes entraban y la radio policial no había sido desconectada, por lo que continuamente tenía que sufrir el pitido en su oído. No hacer nada le estaba volviendo loco, aunque técnicamente estaba funcionando para que se calmase.

No faltó el momento en el que sus compañeros bajaron a encarcelar a alguien y no pudieron evitar descojonarse de la risa al ver al comisario sentado en una celda. - **¿Pero que hace ahí metido, comisario Volkov?**

- **He cabreado al superintendente.** – La única respuesta tajante que aportaría, al menos fue suficiente para las ansias curiosas de los otros policías.

No supo determinar cuántas horas estuvo ahí metido y la verdad, es que casi prefería no contar con ese dato. Se había tranquilizado, pero también se estaba empezando a aferrar a un vacío existencial que se encontraba dentro de su corazón, recordando aquellas personas a las que había tomado cariño y había acabado perdiendo en su vida; no quería que Horacio fuera una más. Cayendo a un pozo sin fondo de depresión, apareció Conway al otro lado de los barrotes.

- **Parece que estás más tranquilito ahora.**

Volkov respondió al instante con una mueca. – **Ja ja, muy gracioso.** – Dijo con la típica seriedad que le caracterizaba.

El superior no respondió, solo abrió la puerta de la celda y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, a lo que Volkov obedeció y poco después sería liberado de las esposas. Movió los dedos de sus manos; cerrando y abriendo sus puños para deshacerse con la extraña sensación de que su movilidad hubiera sido limitada durante tanto rato.

- **Sígueme.** – Ordenó el superintendente.

Volkov asintió con la cabeza, conforme y le siguió hasta salir de comisaria por la puerta trasera, la misma puerta por la que solían traer a los delincuentes que detenían. ¿Lo hacía a propósito? Seguramente, pero el ruso no preguntó ni dijo nada en particular.

Fueron hasta el aparcamiento y Conway se acercó a su coche particular, indicando a Volkov que entrase. En ningún momento había mencionado donde irían, pero después de los acontecimientos de varias horas atrás, Volkov creyó conveniente no mencionar más palabras de las necesarias que en si mente era exactamente la cantidad de cero.

- **Si no hubieras montado tal numerito, hubiera sido más fácil comentarte el hecho de que tu noviecita está siendo manipulada por Gustabín.** – Esas fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio dentro del vehículo circulando por la ciudad.

- **Yo no...**

- **Como me niegues cualquier tipo de interés por Horacio, te juro que aparco aquí en medio y te doy una paliza. En pocas ocasiones te he visto actuar de esa forma, no me tomes por gilipollas.** – Volkov solo suspiró, pero no respondió. – **Como sea, descubriré qué coño se trae Gustabo entre manos, así que o te controlas o no tendré ningún remordimiento en apartarte para que no lo jodas todo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que estos capítulos estén siendo ligeramente más cortos que los anteriores, como diría Auron, son necesarios para entender la historia...   
> (╹꒳╹)
> 
> Viene el superindigente al rescate de la situación (?)


	12. Capítulo 11

Los fantasmas del pasado regresaban de nuevo al lado de Volkov, quien pensaba que se había acostumbrado a la tortuosa sensación de estar solo en el mundo, pero después de una temporada donde había experimentado una felicidad que nunca había tenido en el pasado, que se la arrebatasen fue un duro golpe. Se arrepentía de experimentar sensaciones y se arrepentía de haber ido en contra de sus principios que le dictaban no acercarse a los demás como medida de protección.

Los primeros días pensó que quizás estaría bien en el sentido de que aquel sufrimiento en su corazón era una sensación que le había acompañado a lo largo de toda su vida, sin embargo, esta vez parecía haber caído mucho más bajo y los malos mecanismos de defensa aparecieron al cabo de poco. Acabó aferrándose a la bebida en los momentos de soledad de su hogar, pues aquellas horas se le hacían infinitas; no era capaz de dormir, pero consecuentemente se quedaba pensando más de la cuenta y solo caía más en ideas depresivas.

Muchos pensarían que sería exagerar más de la cuenta que estuviera respondiendo de esa forma a que Horacio se hubiera ido de su vida, pero era ese mismo motivo por el que Volkov rechazaba establecer lazos afectivos con los demás. Había tratado de recomponer las piezas rotas de su corazón y al final, estas habían acabado separándose de igual forma.

El ruso sentía que no había ningún hombro al cual aferrarse, ningún apoyo en su vida... o quizás estaba cegado por la idea de no querer ser una carga para nadie, aunque era más que evidente que algo no iba bien en su vida; no se centraba en el trabajo y normalmente acudía con resaca, lo cual solo agriaba más su actitud.

Con un vacío existencial en su corazón, terminó visitando el cementerio a altas horas de la noche. No era capaz de observar la presencia de nadie más a esa hora tan tardía y se sintió un poco aliviado por ello; no quería que nadie le viese visitando a Ivanov.

- **Solo te visito cuando las cosas van mal, qué patético, ¿no?** – La voz del ruso se notaba agrietada, como si realmente no estuviera preparado para mantener conversación alguna, pero necesitaba compartir la mente con alguien... Incluso si era con el simple recuerdo del que una vez había sido un buen amigo.

- **No hemos conseguido hacer ningún avance contra los individuos que te hicieron esto**. – Cerró los ojos, luego cerró los puños, irritado. – **Y ahora dejo que me arrebaten a una persona importante en mi vida. Lo peor es que él está ahí fuera y es inalcanzable...** \- Intentó contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo. - **¿Cómo se supone que tengo que lidiar con esta sensación de no poder hacer nada? ¿¡Porque siempre tengo que observar impasible como todos desaparecen de mi vida!?**

Intentó continuar desahogándose pero las palabras ya no salían con naturalidad, sino que solo era capaz de llorar desconsoladamente y en ese momento se dio por vencido de continuar hablando, frotándose los ojos intentando apartar las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Intentó por unos minutos controlar su respiración, en un inicio siendo un fracaso total pero consiguiéndolo cuando fue capaz de calmarse un poco.

No creía que de madrugada fuera a aparecer nadie más en el cementerio, pero no tenía muchos más ánimos para continuar llorando a un compañero muerto sobre su lamentable vida sentimental. Regresó a casa tras un largo paseo andando, pensando que de aquella manera conseguiría cansarse lo suficiente para no aferrarse al vodka esa noche, pero no fue así. Volkov solo consiguió dormirse después de terminar bastante perjudicado por el alcohol.

Se despertó a las pocas horas con un dolor de cabeza considerable, pero la mayor molestia fue la necesidad de ir al baño a vomitar. La peor manera de empezar el día, también la rutina que se estaba considerando como la habitual en la última semana, pero eso no le impidió intentar seguir con lo que era su rutina; Agua, una pastilla y una ducha para intentar espabilarse a pesar de que sentía que su cabeza le iba a estallar. Por suerte o desgracia se había despertado con muchas horas de antelación, así que su estado había cambiado de catástrofe a simplemente desastre.

Sin embargo, una pastilla y un poco de agua fría no fue suficiente para que Volkov no fuera un ser humano disfuncional en el trabajo; ni si quiera había patrullado aquel día, pero había redactado mal denuncias y había archivado documentos que no debían ser descartado. El trabajo administrativo muchas veces era un simple trámite que quedaba en nada, pero en caso de ser necesario, era un gran problema no encontrar los documentos por un fallo humano. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso después de un montón de días donde el rendimiento de Volkov había sido lamentable.

- **Quedas suspendido de empleo y sueldo esta semana. Como me vengas con esa actitud la semana que viene, te depara lo mismo.** – Y con esas palabras tajantes del superintendente, el comisario no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su casa a encerrarse durante una semana más.

¿Cómo resumir aquella semana? La manera más precisa sería calificarla de desperdicio total. No era como si Volkov fuera a buscar ayuda de forma alguna, porque no consideraba que hubiera nada que arreglar. Por lo tanto sus días consistieron en dormir todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiese para no tener que pensar aunque, aquellas eran relativamente menores a las horas que él hubiera esperado.

Se aferró una vez más al poco confort que el alcohol le podía aportar por el estado de embriaguez, si bien el dolor de cabeza del día siguiente era terrible, le agradaba aquella falsa sensación que le rodeaba cuando estaba borracho y que todo derivaba de no tener control sobre su parte más consciente.

Se sentía desoladamente solitario, ¿Pero atendiendo a la realidad se podía considerar de ese modo? Sus compañeros de la malla habían intentado ponerse en contacto con él, algunos de esos mensajes habían sido leídos, pero absolutamente todos habían terminado del mismo modo: Ignorados. No le apetecía salir de casa y mucho menos, ver a nadie.

Sin embargo, el tiempo no era infinito y aquella semana de suspensión pronto llegaría a su fin. La actitud de Volkov no se arregló por arte de magia y probablemente, era algo que el superintendente ya tenía en mente que ocurriría, porque el primer día de su regreso ya le estaba esperando con la limitación de que solo realizaría trabajo administrativo y como mucho, patrullaría junto a los novatos.

Se le había prohibido tajantemente acudir a los mismos códigos que él a no ser que fuera llamado expresamente para ello, de lo cual no había que ser demasiado astuto para asumir que le estaba apartando del trabajo por la posible implicación emocional en la misma y joderlo todo en pocas acciones. Es decir, todo le daba a entender que Conway tenía pistas sobre Gustabo y no estaba interesado en compartir esa información con él.

Genial, menudo asco. A trabajar con los novatos estando de mal humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente la locura que os he infundido con estos últimos capítulos donde vamos de mal en peor. PERDÓN. No abandonen la esperanza o Volkov se pondrá más triste ( ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )
> 
> No, en serio... Se viene.... SE VIENEEEEEE (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧


	13. Capítulo 12

El trabajo se había vuelto rutinario y en consecuencia; aburrido. Si bien ser excluido de los códigos importantes había reducido el margen de error en las actuaciones de Volkov, ahora había sido resignado a hacer tareas que podría cumplir con los ojos cerrados con la misma eficacia, aunque tenía que admitir que esas mismas tareas las había realizado con un resultado lamentable cuando Horacio había dimitido. Ahora era capaz de trabajar un poco mejor, pero su actitud seguía siendo desagradable.

No ayudaba por lo tanto, que hubiera sido apartado de las tareas propias de comisarios u oficiales y, que tuviera que patrullar con los novatos, porque debido a su mal talante había provocado que a los policías alumnos les diera algo de temor dirigirse a él. Al menos estaba más tranquilo si la mayoría de gente a su alrededor no le hablaba.

La cuestión es que el superintendente podía excluirle de los casos que le vinieran a él en gana, para algo era su superior, pero no había que dejar a un lado el hecho de que Volkov era un policía con experiencia y al final era como un perro viejo que conocía parte de los trucos de Conway.

Estaba seguro que habría gran parte de información que desconocía, pero había conseguido pequeños detalles que le ayudaban a formar una idea general de lo que estaba sucediendo: Con la salida anticipada de Horacio de la federal, Gustabo había hecho contactos en la cárcel y ahora su nombre estaba relacionado con la venta ilegal de armas y drogas. Por ende, suponía que no le beneficiaba tener a su hermano dentro del cuerpo policial y menos todavía, ejerciendo su trabajo de una manera en la que Horacio demostraba que estaba orgulloso de haber tenido su lugar entre la malla.

Su carácter se apagaba al pensar que no había podido imaginar ese escenario en mente con anterioridad por no haber prestado demasiada atención a como era Gustabo realmente, a pesar de que había mostrado rasgos de esa manipulación delante de Volkov en distintas situaciones en el pasado. Le molestaba todavía más pensar que el superintendente, si lo había previsto.

Volkov llegó a pensar que investigar sobre el paradero de Gustabo que asimismo, le llevaría donde seguramente estaría Horacio, calmaría la ansiedad que le estaba provocando la incertidumbre, pero fue más bien lo contrario; no le agradaba la idea de pensar que Horacio estuviera relacionado con actividades ilegales y las pistas eran demasiado escasas para tratar por su cuenta de tirar el hilo. Los Santos era una ciudad con un índice de criminalidad muy alta y eso jugaba en su contra.

Los días avanzaron sin más y cada turno se le hacía infinito; no era de extrañar por lo tanto que cuando este llegase a su fin, Volkov se negase a salir con sus compañeros de trabajo. Desgraciadamente había el sentimiento generalizado de aprovecharse de la situación y dejar que el comisario realizase todo el papeleo que se iba acumulando con el tiempo, siendo la tarea menos popular entre todos los agentes y ahora su principal función ya que le habían limitado considerablemente.

La puerta de su despacho apenas se abría y el silencio solo era interrumpido por los avisos de la radio policial que, normalmente, eran ignorados por ser avisos en los que no podía participar. Fue entonces cuando escuchó al oficial James Gordon preguntar si se encontraba el superintendente en la comisaria. – **10-5** – Respondió Volkov con una voz tajante.

La conversación no terminó en ese punto, sino que al parecer, era importante que el superintendente se encontrase en el edificio para un procesamiento. Aquel hecho le llamó la atención, porque el mismo James era un oficial, no debía requerir la ayuda del superintendente para ello. Intentó indagar algo más de información sin llegar al descaro de preguntar directamente, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, por lo que decidió acercarse a la parte trasera para ver personalmente qué sucedía.

No había nadie en la zona interna donde ya procedían a aplicar los cargos a los detenidos, lo cual parecía indicar que no habían llegado hasta ese punto. Al salir por la puerta trasera, donde se encontraban los vehículos, probablemente nunca se imaginaría encontrarse al oficial cacheando a Horacio. Solo pudo suspirar pesadamente ante aquella escena.

Notó como Horacio subía la mirada ante los pasos desconocidos, pero al reconocer a Volkov giró la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo. El oficial Gordo por su parte parecía contrariado, buscando palabras para lo que quería decir pero tardando un poco en hacer esa elección. – **Preferiría que me dejase encargar de la situación hasta que llegase el superintendente. Los casos con... ex policías... son complicados. Se ha entregado voluntariamente, así que puede esperar un poco más a que llegue Conway.** – A pesar de haber tenido que suavizar las palabras, entendía perfectamente que se debía a que no quería que una situación personal afectase a un procedimiento policial.

Habían demasiados cabos sueltos en su mente, pero no quería formar un espectáculo en público. – **Entiendo.** – Volkov asintió y se retiró al interior del edificio.

Volkov creía que una vez más, volvería a no enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y empezaba a creer que Conway más que protegerlo quería putearlo, pero la cuestión es que yendo a encenderse un cigarrillo descubrió gracias a una conversación ajena que el superintendente ya estaba interrogando a Horacio. Por algún dato que se les pasó por alto en la conversación, todo indicaba que Conway no estaba contento con cómo estaba yendo aquello. Volkov instintivamente pensó: _"¿En qué lio te has metido esta vez, Horacio?_

Bajó las escaleras para bajar a los calabozos que, a su misma vez, era donde se encontraban las múltiples salas destinadas a los interrogatorios. Obviamente por el camino se encontró a uno que otro de sus compañeros, la mayoría se limitaron a saludarle, pero uno se atrevió a aconsejarle que quizás no debiera bajar allí.

- **Métase su opinión por el culo.** – Volkov el amable había vuelto.

No fue muy difícil encontrar la sala que estaban usando, pues las que no estaban en uso tenían las puertas abiertas. Todas las salas de interrogatorio tenían un cristal tintado que daba a una habitación contigua que usualmente era empleada a modo de observación; Volkov solo pudo suspirar cuando al abrir la puerta de dicha habitación no se encontró con nadie y así, poder observar con detenimiento el interrogatorio sin que nadie le juzgase.

Horacio se encontraba sentado tras la mesa, mirando hacia el suelo, rehuyendo cualquier tipo de mirada como lo había hecho con él y extrañamente, no estaba esposado. Conway en silencio, le observaba con los brazos cruzados desde el otro punto de la sala, pero de repente, se cabreó mucho más y golpeó la mesa, provocando que Horacio levantase su mirada hacia él.

- **¡Capullo! ¿Me vas a hacer perder mi puto tiempo sin decir nada?** – Horacio pareció encogerse más con aquellas palabras en lugar de confrontarlo con alguna estupidez como era habitual. – **Primero de todo, te tengo aquí retenido porque te has entregado voluntariamente.... ¡Si no te confiesas no te puedo detener por un delito imaginario!**

Si Volkov hacía una valoración objetiva, el superintendente si podía encarcelar a quien le diera la real gana por un "delito imaginario" pero suponía que no era el punto aquí. De todas maneras, Horacio simplemente continuó callado y así, la ira de Conway continuó.

- **Quieres protección, ¿Verdad, capullo?** – Se acercó hasta Horacio y le obligó a que el muchacho le mirase al agarrarlo por el pecho, al mismo tiempo que le obligaba a levantarse. – **¿Sabes? En todo momento pensé que el insensible de Volkov te partiría el corazón y al final, resultó ser al revés. Te has cargado a uno de mis mejores comisarios, pedazo de anormal, así que si quieres que te ayude, mejor empieza a contarme algo que merezca mi atención.**

Ante aquellas palabras no pudo más que sorprenderse, pero le sorprendió más que Horacio parecía a punto de llorar y ya había sido interrogado por el superintendente en el pasado, así que no era porque Conway fuera duro con él; era el impacto de las palabras. Volkov sintió ansiedad por remover aquel tema que le estaba hiriendo hasta el día de hoy y sabía que si continuaba viendo el interrogatorio, aquella sensación nauseabunda solo empeoraría. No pudo quedarse a observar esa escena.

No pudo calificar como había pasado la noche anterior, simplemente, Volkov no tenía palabras para ello. Y como si fuera un jodido masoquista, lo primero que fue al día siguiente fue preguntar si había detenidos en los calabozos y comprobar que Horacio seguía ahí. Sus compañeros desconocían porque Horacio había pasado tantas horas allí, en las PDA no ponían nada y al final todo se resumía en " _son cosas del superintendente_ ".

Suponía que la decisión tendría que ver con lo que Horacio le pudo llegar a contar, o bien relacionado con la posibilidad de que Horacio hubiera acudido a ellos por protección como había expuesto el super de una forma para nada delicada. Probablemente incluso aquellas dos ideas estuvieran vinculadas entre sí. Sin embargo, Conway sería el único que sabría la realidad detrás de todo.

La peor opción de las que tenía Volkov por delante era bajar a los calabozos, pero sí, también fue la opción que tomó. Solo bajar por las escaleras ya escuchó sollozos a la lejanía y su corazón empezó a hacerse pequeñito mientras su subconsciente intentaba convencerse de que quizás no era Horacio, pero su corazón acabó de partirse por completo cuando se encontró al muchacho sentado tras los barrotes, frotándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Bajó la mirada tras ver a Volkov e incluso su llanto se hizo más intenso. – **Horacio...**

Entre unas palabras mal pronunciadas por culpa de las lágrimas, Horacio le reclamó a Volkov que se fuera. – **No voy a poder disculparme como lo mereces... Déjame solo, por favor.**

Volkov hizo tal y como Horacio lo pidió, aunque su cuerpo le pidiese abrir la puerta metalizada y abrazar para consolarlo, sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido en aquella larga ausencia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos decían que echaban de menos a Horacio. Pues ahí lo tienen... ¿Cómo? ¿Qué así no es como les gustaría que hubiera regresado? Ah... Perdón (?) Pero les dejo con el dato de que el capítulo que viene a continuación es, probablemente, uno de mis favoritos dentro de mi mente.


	14. Capítulo 13

Como la gran mayoría de hilos de los que tiraba el superintendente, las cosas simplemente sucedía y nadie sabía el razonamiento que había detrás de ellos. Así que después de dos días en los que Horacio estuvo en los calabozos y, exactamente dos días porque era el máximo legal con el que jugaban; Horacio simplemente se esfumó de allí y nadie sabía dónde había ido a parar. Si uno revisaba la PDA, no aparecían nuevos antecedentes penales, por lo cual cabía deducir que no estaba pagando condena en la federal de nuevo.

Con el paso de los días, Volkov tuvo la voluntad suficiente como para preguntar directamente a Conway que había sido de Horacio, a lo cual solo obtuvo la respuesta de "Horacio está bien donde está". Genial. Sonaba incluso tétrico.

A pesar de que incluso el día antes de la dimisión de Horacio, este ya le andaba ignorando, Volkov no perdió la fe y le continuó enviando mensajes: preguntando como estaba e incluso llegó a contarle cosas. En los últimos días esos mensajes aparecían como que Horacio ni los había llegado a recibir y empezó a pensar que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir aferrándose a la idea de que algún día, Horacio le contestaría a los mensajes. No quería quedarse con la última imagen en su mente de la persona a la que quería, llorando tras unos barrotes, encarcelado por voluntad propia, al parecer.

Diría que la tarea que le había adjudicado el superintendente ese día era ridícula, pero últimamente se pasaba la gran mayoría de su jornada laboral haciendo papeleo así que había que considerar que en general, su trabajo allí era un asco. Ahora había evolucionado y era el perrito recadero de Conway... Al menos si miraba por el lado positivo de aquello, se podría airear un poco en el patrulla.

La tarea era sencilla; entregar un sobre cerrado a un alumno que se encontraba en la academia de policías. Era tan sencilla que le molestaba que hubiera sido elegido él mismo y no un mero alumno, pero no iba a juzgar en alto las decisiones de Conway o se iba a llevar un porrazo por ello. El nombre del alumno no le recordaba a nadie familiar, pero Volkov incluso tenía problemas para recordar algunos nombres de alumnos que estaban ya realizando su servicio en comisaria, así que tampoco le daba mucha importancia. Probablemente ni conocía al muchacho.

La academia de policías le provocaba cierta nostalgia y probablemente era uno de los pocos periodos positivos de su vida; había sudado muchas lágrimas para conseguir pasar las oposiciones y lo peor es que la formación fue incluso más dura, pero allí se respiraba un ambiente de compañerismo que era capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa. Eran meses donde se vivían en esas instalaciones y donde se aprendía a que los compañeros acababan formando parte de la propia familia aunque no hubiera lazos sanguíneos. Era un buen recuerdo y, con esas ideas, accedió al edificio principal, se identificó y prosiguió con la tarea asignada.

- **Soy el comisario Volkov, se me ha mandado buscar al alumno con este número de identificación...** \- Sacó un papel con el número en cuestión, entregándoselo al otro hombre. – **Su nombre es Daniel Williams.**

- **Oh, sí, el chico del superintendente. Voy a comprobar en qué grupo de clases está, un momento.** – Aquel primer comentario hizo arquear una ceja a Volkov en confusión, ¿Qué estaba tramando Conway? – **El superintendente nos ha prohibido que él se aleje de las inmediaciones, entiendo que va a cumplir con esa norma.**

Volkov asintió con el rostro. – **Solo debo entregarle un mensaje.** – Eso pareció bien al otro agente y le pidió que esperase en ese punto, que ahora regresaría con el alumno.

Cuando el hombre del mostrador regresó junto al alumno, al inicio no se percató en absoluto de lo que estaba sucediendo; a la lejanía solo observaba un muchacho joven, con el pelo corto y negro, que portaba gafas y de un aspecto general bastante pulcro. Por eso solo fue cuando estaba relativamente cerca que reconoció aquel rostro como el de Horacio... Así que Daniel era Horacio y el superintendente le estaba dando un empujón a su relación, probablemente a eso se refería cuando dijo que Horacio estaba bien.

La cuestión es que no parecía ir bien cuando estaba seguro por la cara que estaba poniendo Horacio, Daniel, o como se suponía que debiera llamarle, que solo demostraba que de no estar acompañado de otro policía; hubiera salido corriendo al ver a Volkov. – **Ahí lo tiene, comisario.**

- **Muchas gracias, me lo llevo adentro para hablar**. – Dijo Volkov mientras asentía al otro agente, el cual parecía agradecido mientras no se sacase a Daniel del edificio y le metieran en problemas con el superintendente.

El comisario hizo un gesto para que Horacio le siguiese, a lo que el muchacho no tenía muchas opciones y tuvo que jugar el papel, haciendo caso. El punto positivo de aquello era que al haber estudiado en aquellas instalaciones un par de veces (para agente y para oficial), Volkov se conocía también los rincones más escondidos para que nadie les fuera a molestar. Sin embargo, Horacio impaciente le murmuró lo siguiente: - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **No sabía que venía a verte a ti, el gilipollas de Conway me ha tendido una trampa. Y espera que lleguemos a un lugar mejor para hablar.** – El tono de Volkov no era muy elevado y los alumnos estaban en sus clases o entrenamientos, por lo que no debería haber problemas por hablar por las inmediaciones, pero aun así no estaba tranquilo.

Llegaron a una azotea que estaba desierta y en la que técnicamente, las puertas de acceso estaban bloqueadas, pero parecía que al igual que en los tiempos que había estudiado allí; en la actualidad nadie se había preocupado por reparar esos errores. Por fin podían estar a solas y Volkov aprovechó para analizar de pies a cabeza el nuevo aspecto de Horacio. Daniel lucía muy raro ahora que sabía que era Horacio.

Si le veías, era un hombre que no destacaba entre los demás porque tenía un aspecto muy común, pero ver a Horacio sin un pelo que destacaba, sin uñas pintadas ni maquillaje; ahora le impactaba su naturalidad. Pero el uniforme de policía le quedaba igual de bien que siempre, eso no cambiaba en absoluto.

- **¿Puedes dejarme de ver así? Ni siquiera me reconozco cuando me miro al espejo, ugh.** – Horacio sonaba asqueado y, suponía que podía entenderlo, era como si estuviera viviendo una vida que no era la suya.

- **Perdón.** – Volkov no supo que decir hasta que recordó porque había venido al lugar. – **Oh, Conway me ha dado esto para usted. No sé si tendrá ningún tipo de relevancia.**

Horacio tomó la carta y la abrió mostrando algo de interés, pero suspiró pesadamente al leer su contenido. - **¿Cómo has llamado antes al viejo? ¿Gilipollas? Ughhh, menudo gilipollas.**

- **¿Qué ocurre?**

Horacio arrugó el papel e hizo una bola con él, aplastándola entre sus puños, disgustado. – **Dice que me disculpe, ¡Que ya lo sé, como tuviera otra cosa en la que pensar! Pero... Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.** – Después de las palabras, Horacio se pasó las manos por el rostro y se le notaba agobiado. Sin duda Volkov quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo pero tampoco quería que el chico sufriera más por ello, así que le tomó de la mano y le arrastró hasta el muro más cercano, se sentó apoyando la espalda allí e invitó a Horacio a hacer lo mismo.

- **Supongo que empezar a explicar desde el inicio es lo que tendrá más sentido, pero no se fuerce más de la cuenta.**

Horacio se sentó y si en el pasado solo había buscado acortar la distancia entre ellos, aquel día se veía reticente a ello y se separó un poco. – **Pues a ver... Esto será tela largo, pero supongo que ya te lo imaginabas. Gustabo sale de la cárcel, yo feliz porque tengo a mi colega a mi lado y todo eso. Le cuento que las cosas contigo van bien y me dice que si tú me puedes dar el amor, que él está bien con eso y no sé, ahí todo parece bien.**

Volkov solo escuchaba en silencio, alguna vez Horacio giró la cabeza para ver la reacción del ruso y este solo asintió en símbolo de que podía continuar explicando. – **La cosa es que yo le digo que soy feliz en la policía, porque bueno, esa es la realidad. Y Gustabo empieza a comerme el coco de que realmente no es así, que nuestra vida era mucho mejor como basureros donde podíamos hacer lo que nos diera la gana y no como perros de Conway.**

Horacio llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y se las abrazó, bajando un poco su rostro. – **Yo soy imbécil y no me doy cuenta que me está manipulando, claro, pero tampoco me llego a creer que mi vida anterior fuera mejor que cuando estaba contigo. Entonces a Gustabo como que se le cambia el chip y me dice que no me quería decir esto, pero que tu solo eres una marioneta de Conway y que estas fingiendo todo esto porque así el cuerpo policial me puede tener calladito y sin ocasionar problemas.**

El chico no tardó demasiado en empezar a sollozar y Volkov se acercó para rodearle el cuello con su brazo, acercándole y acariciando su rostro, Horacio giró un poco su cuerpo para cambiar de postura y abrazarle, pero al mismo tiempo continuó explicando con las pocas fuerzas que trataba de mantener. – **Yo al principio no le creí, pero al final... Él era mi hermano y terminé creyendo genuinamente que si me iba y te dejaba, yo no te haría daño porque no te importaba lo más mínimo. Lo siento, lo siento tanto... Siento que es el mayor error que jamás he cometido...**

Hasta la disculpa fue donde Horacio fue capaz de mantener la compostura hasta que rompió a llorar, desolado. Volkov le estrechó más entre su abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le besaba el pelo. – **No le des más vueltas, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y que has regresado...** \- Esas palabras parecieron calmar a Horacio por unos segundos, pero luego continuó llorando incluso más y la única solución fue mantenerse en esa posición, mientras Volkov le proporcionaba caricias y el tiempo fue capaz de calmar al menor.

Al separarse, Volkov intentó acercar sus rostros para compartir un beso, pero Horacio apartó su rostro. – **No espero que me perdones, me he portado mal contigo, Viktor...**

Probablemente esa no era la manera en la que había imaginado que Horacio hubiera empleado su nombre por primera vez. – **Escúchame, no te atribuyo la culpa de lo sucedido. No ha sido agradable, no hay que mentir sobre algo obvio, pero ahora lo que cuenta es el Horacio que tengo en frente de mis ojos, no lo que Horacio ha hecho en el pasado.**

- **Técnicamente ahora soy el subinspector Daniel.**

Volkov mordió a Horacio en la nariz y este en lugar de quejarse, se río. – **Bueno, pero yo me enamoré de Horacio, no del Daniel este.**

Con esas palabras consiguió robar la primera sonrisa del muchacho o, al menos, la primera sonrisa honesta que había podido observar en ese día y así el beso que le había rechazado minutos atrás, ahora le era otorgado de nuevo. Volkov había echado mucho de menos a Horacio y poder volver a rozar esos labios, le devolvía toda aquella felicidad que le había sido arrebatada. Ese muchacho le hacía genuinamente feliz.

- **¡Decirme esas palabras es trampa!**

Intercambiaron sonrisas y besos por unos minutos más, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, pero en ese momento no había nada más importante para ellos que lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella azotea. Pero de repente, Horacio volvió a interrumpir el silencio. – **Oh, dame tú móvil, me cambié el número. Intenté sacar tu número del móvil del yayo, pero me pilló y pues... no número de Volkov para el pobre Horacio.**

- **¿Qué intentaste qué?** – De todas maneras, Volkov le cedió su móvil sin ningún tipo de problema.

- **Ah, espera, que eso no te lo he contado. Como se me agotó el tiempo de los calabozos y todavía papu no había preparado el ascenso para Daniel para dejarme aparcado aquí en la academia de policías, pues... ¿Me quedé unos días en su casa?** – Volkov le miraba atónito y Horacio solo se rascaba en la nuca. – **Y claro, yo ahí llorando todo el día de que Gustabo me había usado y de que te había perdido y de que me gustabas mazo y que yo era imbécil... ¡No le iba a pedir tu número después de todo el peñazo que le estaba metiendo al yayo!**

No supo que responder, sobretodo porque se había estado desquiciando bastante en el superintendente por haberle apartado de todo lo que podía suponer importante para Volkov y ahora, se daba cuenta que había acogido a Horacio como si fuera su hijo y lo había protegido de la mejor manera que había podido: Era bastante inteligente por parte de Conway el ocultar a Horacio en una academia donde básicamente no podía salir y vivía rodeado de policías las 24 horas del día. Sí, la mayoría eran alumnos, pero los profesores de la academia también eran policías.

Horacio le devolvió el móvil, mostrando que ya había guardado el nuevo número y que se había guardado bajo el nombre de "Horacio ♡ ♥ ♡" a lo que Volkov respondió con una mueca, pero no cambió ese nombre, tampoco lo haría cuando regresase a casa.

- **No me dejan salir de aquí, así que llámame mucho, ¿eh?** – Volkov le respondió a esas palabras con un beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conway en el trabajo: -Volkov de mal humor y con signos evidentes de volver a caer en depresión porque le han roto el corazón-
> 
> Conway en casa: -Horacio llorando 24/7 en el sofá porque la ha jodido con Volkov y ha perdido a su mejor amigo-
> 
> Conway: Estos dos son gilipollas.
> 
> ¡Pues ahí tienen mi capítulo favorito! Me encantó porque hubo un comentario en plan "Es tu favorito... ¿En qué sentido?" como si no se fiase mucho de mí (y bien que hace después de que os haya roto el corazón a los lectores por tres capítulos seguidos).


	15. Capítulo 14 (🔞)

Volkov no era una persona que soliese quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde, pero hoy era su día libre y se había quedado hasta tarde mandándose mensajes con Horacio. En resumen; tenía sueño y no se despegó de su cama hasta que su móvil empezó a llamar de forma insistente. Que en la pantalla, brillando, indicase que era el superintendente no le animó demasiado a contestar, pero tampoco tenía opción alguna a no hacerlo.

- **¿Qué quiere?** – La voz de Volkov sonaba muy ronca y no era para menos, Conway lo había despertado aunque no estuviera durmiendo profundamente.

- **Te necesito en comisaria, ven YA.**

- **Es mi día libre.**

- **¿Te estoy pidiendo tu opinión? Que vengas, coño.** – El superintendente no esperó a que Volkov respondiera, simplemente colgó.

Ese era el tipo de comportamiento que no soportaba de Conway; no podía esperar que todas las personas estuvieran a su merced cuando a él le apeteciera y eso, definitivamente le ponía de mal humor. Es decir, no es que Volkov tuviera una gran vida detrás de su faceta como policía, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustase tener un día libre de tanto en tanto.

No pudo evitar acudir a comisaria con mala actitud y aunque no era la mejor manera para mostrarse ante el superintendente, aquello era lo que había. Si fuera un día normal como cualquier otro, no le hubiera molestado la presencia de que hubiera alumnos nuevos en comisaria aquel día haciendo prácticas con los agentes que llevaban más tiempo; pero probablemente cualquier detalle fuera de lo habitual fuera a molestar al comisario en ese día.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta el despacho de Conway y entró en su despacho sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, aunque estaba de suerte y su supervivencia estaba garantizada porque para su suerte, no se encontraba reunido con nadie más. - **¿Qué es eso tan importante para lo que me necesita?**

- **No somos suficientes, baja, te está esperando un alumno en tu Z.**

Volkov suspiró pesadamente y presionó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos. - **¿Me está tomando el pelo?**

- **No, te estoy puteando, así que no me toques los cojones y baja.**

Hubo un momento en el que quería rebatir a su superior, pero sabía que aquello no cambiaría su situación ni iba a devolverle su día libre, así que simplemente se dirigió a la armería para tomar su arma reglamentaria, entrar en servicio y bajar al parking de comisaria.

Con los cristales tintados del vehículo era difícil llegar a ver quién se encontraba en su interior, pero Volkov dio la vuelta e ingresó por la puerta del conductor. En el asiento del copiloto se encontraba un individuo enmascarado del cual hubiera pensado mal de no ser que llevaba un chaleco antibalas con la palabra "policía" en mayúsculas. - **¿Qué coño...?**

El individuo, al verle, subió los brazos eufóricamente. - **¡Soy yo, subinspector Dan!**

Reconoció la voz al instante y cambió un poco su actitud, sorprendido porque realmente creía que el superintendente le estaba puteando; lo cual tenía sentido en su mente porque estaban involucrándole demasiado en las mierdas de su relación y ahora se demostraba que realmente les seguía ayudando. Volkov no habló hasta que cerró la puerta del coche tras sentarse. - **¿Ha sido cosa suya o de Conway?**

Daniel se rascó la barbilla. – **¿Somos aliados en esta estrategia super guay? ¡Mira tú móvil!**

Extrañado, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y comprobó que el último mensaje recibido era del superintendente.

De: Superintendente Conway

_-Ya me lo agradecerás. Disfruta de tu puto día libre, capullo._

La parte del agradecimiento le sonaba a que luego Conway se lo haría pagar de algún modo u otro, pero intentaría no pensar demasiado en esa parte, lo importante es que le había dado el día libre para hacer lo que quisiera con Horacio. – **No sé si me gusta esa complicidad que tiene con Conway, Horacio.**

El muchacho río de una forma pícara. - **¡Pero lo importante es que me ha dejado salir de la academia por el día de hoy!**

Porque esa era la realidad, para garantizar la seguridad de Horacio, este seguía viviendo en la academia de policías y no le dejaban salir de los establecimientos aunque hubiera terminado sus clases del día. Aunque también era cierto que pronto se graduaría con el rango de subinspector y desconocía si Conway tenía planes para recolocarlo en algún otro sitio, probablemente sí.

Sin más dilación, se pusieron en marcha y a pesar de ir en un vehículo policial, no se fueron a patrullar, sino que se dirigieron a las afueras. Horacio llevaba su rostro tapado y eso le permitía deambular por la ciudad con cierta seguridad, pero sin duda a Volkov no le agradaba exponer al chico a más problemas.

- **Papu ha dicho que estabas cabreadísimo cuando venías.**

- **La idea de trabajar en un día libre no me agradaba demasiado.** – Contestó Volkov mientras conducía.

- **¡No sabía que te despertabas con esa mala leche!**

- **Me tuviste al teléfono hasta pasadas las dos de la madrugada... Esperaba dormir un poco más.**

Volkov no lo dijo con intención de ofender, solo que había sido de esa forma. Su tono de voz indicó que no estaba a la defensiva y, por lo tanto, Horacio tampoco se lo tomó a malas. Continuaron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta llegar a una zona remota; una arboleda donde Volkov decidió dejar aparcado a Putin al lado de un camino de tierra. Horacio exclamó ilusionado "¡Paseo romántico por el bosque, toma ya!". Que fácil era hacerle feliz.

Horacio se guardó la máscara que le cubría el rostro en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme policial y en ese momento, Volkov recordó que cuando se vieron la última vez, Horacio mencionó que no se reconocía a sí mismo cuando se veía al espejo. Podía entender ese sentimiento, porque a pesar de que el rostro era el mismo... La esencia que ahora desprendía Daniel era muy distinta, sin embargo, su corazón latía con fuerza cuando estaba a su lado.

Anduvieron un rato por el bosque mientras Horacio le contaba historias de la academia:

- **Las clases son un muermo, ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Soy el mejor tirador de la clase, pium pium!** – Horacio daba brincos mientras pisaba las hojas que los árboles habían dejado caer, creando un sonido más gracioso de lo esperado. – **Pero va papu y me pega bronca cuando me lo dijo, ¡Que tenía que ser más discreto dice! Joer, no me puedo fiar ni de los polis alumnos, qué paranoico.**

Era reconfortante escuchar que a pesar de no tener unas circunstancias ideales, Horacio parecía mucho más animado que días atrás. A nadie le gustaba estar retenido en contra de su voluntad en un lugar específico; no importaba que la academia de policías gozara de unas buenas instalaciones y no fuera una mala vida en comparación al tiempo que el muchacho pasó en la federal.

En algún punto de la conversación, Volkov se distrajo y se quedó mirando algún punto en el horizonte sin demasiada importancia, pero no duró demasiado porque Horacio le llamó y al girarse, el muchacho estaba corriendo hacia él y saltó para que le cogiera en brazos, pero Volkov no pudo prever que era lo que Horacio quería hacer y ambos cayeron al suelo. Volkov se quejó por el golpe, pero Horacio, encima de él, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Horacio no se separó ni se levantó, sino que aproximó su rostro al de Volkov, acariciando sus mejillas mientras le daba besos cortos con una sonrisa en su rostro que contagió al de su novio. - **¿Sabes? Me gustas mucho, mucho-mucho...** \- El ruso se ruborizó ante las palabras que le habían dedicado, pero no contestó nada por vergüenza, a pesar de que ya había expuesto en alto que estaba enamorado de Horacio y que le gustaba, pero no tenía esa facilidad para decirlo como su pareja.

 **-Volkov está tímido hoy...** \- Horacio lo susurró con un tono juguetón y solo pudo responder con un sonido gutural, porque sí, suponía que el otro tenía razón. Volkov rodeó a Horacio con sus brazos y continuó besándole, porque no iba a negar que le echaba de menos. No había sabido apreciar cuando antes trabajaban juntos y se veían a diario, incluso la suerte de que hubieran vivido en el mismo edificio. Anhelaba la cercanía de ese chico y la energía positiva que desprendía a todas horas.

Sabía que los besos no podían ser infinitos, que no podrían entrelazar sus lenguas para siempre mientras que los dedos de Volkov jugueteaban con el pelo corto de Horacio y después decidían bajar por su espalda, explorando. En algún punto tenían la necesidad de cortar el beso y controlar su aliento, pero tan rápido eso se normalizaba; volvían a besarse con ferocidad, como si les hubiera separado por mucho tiempo. Quizás temporalmente no había sido tanto, pero que las últimas circunstancias hubieran sido duras para su relación hacía que la sensación fuera como si no se hubieran visto en una eternidad.

Seguían tumbados en el suelo, rodeados de hojas y tierra, cuando Horacio quiso levantarse, a lo que Volkov le retuvo. El muchacho puso cara de circunstancias y poco después se acercó a la oreja de Volkov para susurrar, sin que se le pudiera ver el rostro al decir sus palabras. – **Me estoy poniendo cachondo.** – Volkov era incapaz de distinguir si le afectaba la manera directa de decirlo o el contenido del mensaje en sí. De repente sintió la sangre subirle a la cabeza y le mareaba la fantasía de hacerlo con Horacio, pero este no supo interpretar la reacción del ruso. - **¡No te estoy obligando a nada! No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres...**

- **No he dicho eso.** – De hecho, Volkov no había dicho nada.

- **¿Entonces si quieres?** – Los ojos de Horacio parecieron iluminarse, ilusionado, ante la remota posibilidad de que tuvieran más intimidad.

- **Hombre, en medio de un bosque, no, desde luego.**

Casi al instante, Horacio señaló en una dirección y Volkov como pudo miró hacía allí, para darse cuenta que se refería a hacerlo dentro del patrulla. El ruso se ruborizó más, si eso era posible y con su pálida piel delataba cualquier intento de que quisiera ocultarlo. Al igual que la propuesta silenciosa de Horacio, Volkov tampoco respondió con palabras y simplemente asintió con el rostro. Con esa complicidad entre ambos hombres, el menor se levantó de encima del ruso y esta vez no fue detenido, pero tendió su mano para ayudar a que el otro se levantase del suelo.

Horacio rodeó el cuello de Volkov con sus brazos, pero debido a que este era muy alto, debía apoyarse en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies para ayudarse y le besó en la mejilla, porque al estar de lado y su gran diferencia de alturas complicaba que Horacio pudiera llegar a robarle un beso pasional. Volkov notó las dificultades que sufría su chico, así que se agachó para agarrarle por las piernas y elevarle del suelo, a lo que Horacio se aferró a él con un abrazo cuando lo cargó; Una gran sonrisa se veía en su rostro y Volkov sentía que su corazón se derretía al ver que él era capaz de ser quien le generaba ese alegría.

Mientras que Volkov se dirigía al patrulla, Horacio cubría su rostro de besos mientras reía y tenía una actitud bastante juguetona, pero una vez que estuvieron junto al vehículo, Volkov dudó en cómo proceder y Horacio no dudó en hablar: - **¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** \- El ruso solo centró su mirada en el chico, esperando la pregunta. - **¿Lo has hecho con un hombre alguna vez?**

- **¿Tiene que preguntar eso?** \- Volkov se aclaró la garganta antes de responder con esa pregunta.

- **Vamos, que no.**

- **No.** – El ruso se veía contrariado de tener que exponerlo en palabras.

Horacio movió sus piernas un efusivamente, dando a entender que quería bajar del agarre en el que Volkov lo mantenía y el hombre así lo hizo. Y sin ningún pudor para guiar en esa situación, abrió la puerta trasera del patrulla y empujó un poco a Volkov en el pecho para indicarle que fuera él primero y con cierta incomodidad se tumbó en los asientos traseros, apoyando parte de la espalda en la puerta contraria, pero no del todo cómodo debido a su altura. Horacio se quitó el chaleco policial antes de entrar en el patrulla y se colocó encima de Volkov, ayudando a su equilibrio apoyando su rodilla justo en las piernas entre abiertas del ruso y por lo tanto, dejando caer parte de su peso en el asiento.

Horacio le besó con voracidad y sus manos bajaban por el pecho de Volkov, apartando los molestos botones para abrir la camisa, descubriendo su pecho. Cuando les faltó el aliento, se separaron un poco y Horacio se quitó la camiseta, ayudando después a Volkov que tenía más problemas para deshacerse de su ropa por la posición en la que se encontraba. No era la primera vez que Volkov veía la virgen que estaba tatuada en el pecho de Horacio, pero siempre le impresionaba; por su lado, Horacio si era la primera vez que podía apreciar más de cerca el cuerpo de Volkov y su mano acarició alguna de las cicatrices más profundas antes de acercarse al oído del ruso para susurrar algo. – **No sabes lo mucho que he fantaseado con que me folles...**

Horacio se separó un poco para observar la reacción de su pareja, pero no fue la esperada; Volkov reaccionó mostrándose algo reacio a las palabras. Una vez más, Horacio se encontró con el hecho de no poder leer bien qué le ocurría a Volkov. - **¿No te gusta que te diga esas cosas...?**

- **No es eso.** – Volkov parpadeó, mostrando esta vez más sorpresa que otro sentimiento. – **Tenía la expectativa de que tú me lo harías a mí.**

El chico abrió los ojos al no haber tenido en cuenta que no habían hablado de esos temas tan íntimos y que no tenía ninguna idea de que era lo que Volkov quería o no hacer con él: Horacio decidió improvisar sobre la marcha con la información que Volkov fuera diciendo. – **Cumpliré tus expectativas, comisario bombón. Lo vas a flipar.** – No permitió que el ruso contestase, pues pasó sus manos por la parte interior de sus muslos, haciéndole gemir al instante. Horacio había podido comprobar que Volkov había estado duro desde el momento que se colocó encima de él y su rodilla chocó con su entrepierna; era momento de hacer ver las estrellas a su novio.

Había cierto nerviosismo en las manos de Horacio al desabrochar el cinturón, pero no necesitó ayuda para eso, sí que la necesitó para apartar los molestos pantalones del medio. Acarició el bulto que sobresalía de su ropa interior oscura, pero esta vez Volkov no gimió en alto por estar mordiéndose el labio. – **Quiero escuchar tu voz, Viktor...** \- El ruso simplemente apartó la mirada, pero no parecía tan tenso al hacer ese comentario.

Horacio coló su mano por debajo de la ropa interior del ruso y eso le provocó otro gemido mucho más gutural que el anterior, apartó los molestos calzoncillos y le sorprendió apreciar que Volkov no era tan grande como hubiera imaginado, pero sin duda su miembro era largo cuando estaba duro. Empezó presionando la punta rosada del glande y poco después empezó un lento vaivén con su mano; Volkov reaccionaba a sus toques de una manera que Horacio nunca había apreciado en el pasado, removiéndose un poco debajo de él.

El movimiento de su mano aumentó y la deliciosa voz de Volkov gimiendo era lo único que podían escuchar dentro del vehículo, pero Horacio dejó de tocarle y antes de que su pareja pudiera quejarse, se relamió los labios y acercó el glande a su boca. Volkov se estremeció al notar la habilidosa lengua de Horacio sobre miembro; primero tanteó el terreno, presionando sobre la punta, pero no tardó mucho en querer probar más del ruso y presionar con su lengua el tronco de su miembro, para después introducirlo poco a poco en su boca. Notó que Volkov se iba acostumbrando a la sensación y decidió aumentar el ritmo cuando notó la mano del ruso sobre su cabeza, presionando con delicadeza para buscar aumentar el ritmo.

Volkov no estaba acostumbrado a abrirse de esa forma ante los demás y no se refería en tanto a la sexualidad; sus interacciones en ese campo habían sido más bien escasas en los últimos años, sino porque el estar desnudo, literal y metafóricamente, delante de Horacio le hacía sentirse vulnerable, pero a su misma vez, sentía que Horacio le trataba mucho mejor de lo que merecía. Por eso Volkov se sentía avergonzado por dejar escapar gemidos por todos aquellos años en los que nadie había tocado su piel y esa necesidad de recibir un poco de cariño por alguien que veía como alguien especial.

- **H-horacio, espera, espera...** \- El muchacho no respondió al instante y Volkov, intentó elevar un poco su rodilla para que le hiciera un poco más caso. Al elevar la mirada, un hilillo de saliva quedó colgando de los labios de Horacio y si Volkov sentía que estaba llegando pronto a su límite, con esa imagen no estaba ayudando mucho a que se calmase la lujuria que le recorría. Quiso inquirir que no quería correrse todavía, pero su respiración estaba agitaba por la sensación de aturdimiento que le producía la lujuria y las palabras no salían de los labios del ruso con naturalidad.

Horacio pareció no necesitar palabras para entender que debería pasar a la preparación, pero estuvo unos segundos pensando en qué emplear para lubricar a Volkov, lo último que quería era hacerle más daño de lo necesario y siendo su pareja virgen en ese aspecto... Sin lubricación iba a ser complicado. Se palpó los bolsillos y sonrió al recordar que tenía crema labial; no era la mejor opción, pero seguía siendo mejor que inefectiva saliva. Volkov hizo un intento de preguntar, pero sus palabras fueron solapadas por las de Horacio. – **Apoya tus piernas en mis hombros.** – Hacerlo dentro de un coche era incomodo de cojones y más si uno de los involucrados era una bestia de dos metros, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para que eso fuera un impedimento.

Volkov cumplió con las indicaciones y con aquella improvisada lubricación, Horacio empezó a preparar la apretada entrada de su hombre, que no tardó en apretar los dientes ante la molesta sensación. – **Probablemente no me hagas ni puto caso, pero intenta relajarte.** – El ruso se quejó ante esas palabras, no creyendo que pudiera relajarse; el dedo de Horacio intentaba hacerse paso pero él estaba muy apretado todavía, lo que provocaba que uno sintiera mucha incomodidad por la intromisión y el otro incomodidad porque su erección seguía desatendida en sus pantalones.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que Volkov fuera abriéndose poco a poco y fue necesario que Horacio se inclinase de manera incomoda sobre él para besarle y relajarle un poco mientras sus dedos trataban de realizar movimientos circulares, entrando y saliendo. Ambos llegaron en un momento en el que coincidieron que no podían aguantar más y fue cuando Horacio se bajó tanto sus pantalones como su ropa interior para dejar a la vista su erección; Horacio no solo era grande en todos los sentidos de la palabra, sino que su miembro tenía un piercing sobresaliendo en la punta, además de otros dos más colgando en el tronco. Era una imagen que Volkov no había imaginado y tragó saliva al imaginar esa bestia en su interior. – **Ostia puta...**

Horacio mostró una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, demostrando que no se había bajado los pantalones hasta ese momento porque esperaba una reacción similar. **– Espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión.** – Lo dijo con un tono juguetón y a continuación sacó un preservativo de su bolsillo trasero, abriéndolo con sus dientes.

- **Cállate y hazme el amor.**

- **Viktor eres un romántico...**

Horacio se preparó y notó como el ruso trataba de ocultar su rostro tras su brazo, pero no comentó nada porque había asumido que sería algo vergonzoso para el comisario y más siendo su primera vez. Estaba viendo una faceta de Volkov que no mostraría a nadie más que él y eso le hacía sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo. La cuestión es que Horacio estaba teniendo problemas para mantener la calma y es que en realidad no quería proceder de la manera lenta que lo estaba haciendo, pero estaba intentando entrar en el interior de Volkov de la forma más delicada posible y podía notar como el otro hombre no lo estaba disfrutando, sino que solo sentía molestia.

Decidió no entrar por completo, no quería hacerle daño si podía evitarlo. Horacio besó al ruso en la frente y le preguntó tras unos segundos para que se acostumbrase a la sensación si estaba listo para que se moviera un poco; Volkov solo respondió asintiendo con el rostro. Una mano de Horacio fue hasta la cadera del contrario para apoyarse mejor, la otra fue a buscar la mano de Volkov para entrelazar sus dedos, dándole cariño. Empezó a moverse con lentitud, pero Volkov ya no gemía como lo había hecho al inicio como cuando le había tocado, sino que de sus labios solo escapaban leves quejidos y sus ojos estaban levemente llorosos.

Era una gran problemática para Horacio, quien en el interior apretado y caliente de Volkov solo quería moverse mucho más, pero por el aspecto del ruso era evidente que el único que disfrutaría de eso sería él mismo. – **Sh... Lo estás haciendo muy bien, así, Viktor...** \- Esperaba que Volkov le respondiese con un quejido, pero para su sorpresa, respondió de manera positivo a ese refuerzo. Oh, parecía que con Volkov no funcionaría tan bien lo de hablarle cerdo, sino más bien lo de ser cariñoso en la intimidad.

Horacio no tardó demasiado en golpear el punto especial de Volkov y este se estremeció debajo de él mientras volvía a gemir. Desenlazo los dedos del agarre de su mano, el ruso pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Horacio y este empezó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas al notar que a pesar de que Volkov seguía sintiendo algo de molestia, también esa sensación estaba mezclada con placer.

Nunca había escuchado a Volkov tener un tono de voz tan alto y fue un detalle más que provocó que Horacio perdiera su mente, sin llegar a notar el dolor que provocaba que el otro estuviera clavando sus uñas en su espalda. Su voz se mezcló con la de Volkov y trataban de enlazar sus labios, pero muchos de sus gemidos se escapaban de ellos. Y a pesar de que Volkov temblaba entre sus brazos, el primero en advertir que estaba por llegar al clímax fue Horacio; pocos segundos después, Volkov se tensó antes de alcanzar su límite y manchar con su líquido espeso el estómago de ambos. Horacio le acompañó en el clímax al poco tiempo y para su suerte no alcanzó a manchar el vehículo por el uso del preservativo.

Horacio dejó caer su peso en seco encima de Volkov, quien le abrazó entre su cuerpo sudoroso. Intercambiaron uno que otro beso de forma perezosa, pero no llegaron a hablar porque sus respiraciones todavía estaban agitadas. Horacio acarició el rostro de Volkov y cuando sus miradas se mantuvieron durante algunos segundos, Volkov se ruborizó y apartó la mirada; Horacio se río ante aquella reacción. - **¡No te hagas el tímido!** – Horacio continuó besándole el rostro continuadamente, forzando algún tipo de reacción, mientras se movía encima de Volkov, haciendo que el otro tuviera que aguantar más peso. – **Si te ha gustado, no lo niegues.**

Volkov cambió el tema de conversación completamente. - **¿Siempre llevas condones encima?**

- **No sé si quieres saber de dónde viene.**

- **Esa afirmación produce el efecto contrario.** – Volkov achicó un poco los ojos.

- **Me lo ha dado... papu.**

Volkov suspiró profundamente y dirigió su mirada a otro punto, en ese momento habian demasiadas ideas pasando por su mente. – **Efectivamente no quería saber de dónde venía, opón algo de resistencia la próxima vez que la respuesta sea algo como eso.**

No estuvieron mucho más tiempo en esa posición, porque era infinitamente incomoda y tuvieron que salir del vehículo para vestirse correctamente; gracias a dios, habían ido a parar a un lugar más que remoto y no se encontraron con ningún percance mientras se arreglaban. Volkov se encendió un cigarrito antes de pensar en regresar en comisaría y Horacio aprovechó para aportar incomodidad en el ambiente como sus palabras. Es decir, como la gran mayoría del tiempo.

- **Cuando me he desnudado y me has mirado la polla, pensaba que de haber podido, te hubieras ido corriendo.**

Volkov no se esperaba para nada ese comentario y se atragantó mientras fumaba. – **N-no es eso.** – Se notó que el ruso estaba incomodo por la dirección de la conversación y se ruborizó. - **¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía piercings ahí!**

- **¡Tampoco habías preguntado! ¿A qué molan?**

Volkov rodó los ojos. – **No están mal.** – Tiró la colilla al suelo a pesar de que no estaba terminada y la pisó con el pie para apagarla. Rodeo el patrulla para buscar la puerta del conductor. – **Vamos.**

La vuelta hasta comisaria fue relativamente callada, Volkov se cerró en banda a hablar sobre aquellos temas pero Horacio no se lo tomó a personal, porque después de como el ruso se había aferrado a su cuerpo y había gritado, no tenía dudas de que lo había disfrutado a su manera. Presionar más las cosas o preguntar qué era lo que Volkov quería probar solo produciría el efecto contrario y, el ruso todavía tenía que asentar todas aquellas emociones que había experimentado en aquel día.

Horacio simplemente prendió la radio y cantó alegremente durante el trayecto, Volkov esbozó una sonrisa cuando eso ocurrió. Solamente cuando estuvieron conduciendo en el núcleo urbano fue que Horacio se cubrió el rostro para ocultar su identidad.


	16. Capítulo 15

En aquel día indicado, Daniel Williams se graduaba de la escuela de subinspectores. La graduación tenía una carga emocional muy importante para aquellos futuros policías, porque era un día donde se ponía fin a su trayectoria educativa y todos aquellos hombres y mujeres podrían en cuestión de días, poner en práctica todo lo aprendido. También era un día muy importante porque era un día de compartir con familiares y amigos aquellos logros que habían conseguido. Sin embargo, si había algo en lo que Daniel Williams y Horacio Pérez coincidían es que no tenían familia de sangre como tal; por eso a su graduación acudirían el superintendente y Volkov.

El superintendente no solía ir a los típicos actos de "bien quedismo", así que en cierta manera sorprendía a Volkov que su superior hubiera accedido a ir; pero después de todo, aquel hombre malhumorado había acogido a Horacio en su propio hogar cuando no tenía donde ir, así que por muy "capullo" que le llamase, suponía que Conway apreciaba a su manera al muchacho.

Y a pesar de que Volkov sabía que Conway conocía bastante de su relación con Horacio, seguía sintiéndose avergonzado porque con un hecho como acudir a esa graduación se hiciera patente de manera pública; aunque la gente solo fuera a ver al comisario como un simple perro que acompañaba al superintendente a todas partes. La cuestión que importaba es que él mismo sabía porque estaba yendo allí ese día y la sensación de que todo se estaba volviendo mucho más serio entre ellos también le asustaba: Nunca había tenido algo así.

- **Así que os lo pasasteis bien el otro día, eh, cabroncete.**

- **No veo la necesidad de sacar este tema de conversación otra vez.** – Volkov desvió la mirada, mirando cualquier cosa irrelevante por la ventanilla del coche mientras Conway conducía con una sonrisa que delataba que estaba dispuesto a conversar de temas humillantes.

- **Se me olvidó preguntarte si querías una copia de vuestra película porno casera, nunca se sabe...**

- **Ya me disculpé por mi negligencia, deje de restregármelo por la cara.** – Sería un recuerdo vergonzoso durante toda su vida, porque sí, Volkov había tenido la perspicacia suficiente como para anular los micrófonos de Putin la última vez que había visto a Horacio, pero al mismo tiempo había sido imbécil y había dejado las cámaras activadas. No le gusta asumirlo, pero había estado demasiado caliente como para que su cerebro fuera funcional. Al parecer el superintendente lo había solucionado antes de que ocurriese nada, pero no dejaba de ser terriblemente vergonzoso. – **Así que deseche la prueba definitivamente y no me saque más el tema, por favor.**

Obviamente Conway no dejó el tema en paz y Volkov realmente tenía ganas de abrir la puerta del vehículo para tirarse aunque estuviera en marcha, probablemente no lo hizo porque estaban de camino a ver a Horacio en un día considerado especial.

La academia estaba repleta de familiares y amigos emocionados por los logros de los que en ese día recibirían un ascenso por el que habían trabajado muy duro. Debido a la cantidad de gente que se reunió allí y que los estudiantes estaban ocupados con el acto en sí, no es como si pudieran acercarse a conversar de forma natural con Horacio... O en este caso Daniel, pero sin duda el muchacho supo que ellos estaban ahí, y es que la gente cuchicheó acerca de la presencia del superintendente.

Horacio pareció feliz cuando le llamaron por su falso apellido e hizo acto de presencia en el escenario, siendo felicitado por los profesores de la academia y luego recibiendo una gran acogida por sus compañeros. Volkov sonrió genuinamente, Horacio era capaz de contagiarle su alegría a pesar de no estar hablando con él directamente.

El cuerpo de policía contaba con numerosos informantes e individuos externos que se atrevían a infiltrarse a cambio de estar en el lado de la justicia y, por supuesto, a cambio de una cantidad decente de dinero. Si bien la gran cantidad de informantes estaban formados de rufianes que deseaban reducir sus multas o condenas, también había un número de informantes que estaban compuestos por individuos que por alguna razón u otra habían pertenecido al cuerpo policial y ahora eran meros civiles.

Estos últimos por lo general podían meterse en menos problemas porque técnicamente debían saber cómo proceder sin que les detectasen o en su defecto, conocer cuando les estaban siguiendo para no generar más problemas de los que deberían. Al parecer estos ex policías son los que estaban trayendo información jugosa que podía relacionar a Gustabo con actividades ilegales y a Volkov le pareció sorprendente que el superintendente no lo echase de su despacho en cuanto los hombres empezaron a relatar los hechos, no había que olvidar que supuestamente el comisario estaba apartado de ese caso. Se imaginaba que simplemente no lo echó para no levantar sospechas entre terceros.

Fue fácil ligar el nombre de Emilio al de Gustabo y no estaban trabajando solos, sino que las conexiones que habían conseguido hacer en la federal les habían dado una invitación a participar con las actividades ilegales de nombres que la policía había estado siguiendo por mucho tiempo. Lamentablemente, si no los encontraban realizando nada por lo que pudieran inculparles: No les servía de nada la información como tal, estando otra vez en el punto de partida.

Como si el superintendente fuera capaz de leerle la mente, añadió: - **No hace falta decir que no necesito a una puta bomba de relojería como tú metiendo las narices en este caso.**

Volkov siguió con los brazos cruzados y en silencio, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, simplemente asintió con el rostro. ¿Qué excusa tenía que añadir? Su comportamiento no había sido para nada acertado en todo lo que tenía relación con Horacio, no iba a conseguir cambiar el parecer de Conway. Pero ahora que Horacio se había graduado, sí que había algo que le daba qué pensar. – **Ahora que los inspectores y subinspectores se han graduado... ¿Qué hará con _él_?**

- **Lo mismo que la última vez.** – Conway no sonaba extremadamente preocupado y a su manera, eso le transmitía confianza.

- **No entiendo a qué se refiere.**

- **El chico se queda conmigo y durante el día os lo dejo a vosotros.**

- **Se puede queda-**

Conway ni siquiera le dejó terminar la frase, sabía a lo que se refería y le pisó las palabras con las suyas. – **Es demasiado previsible, probablemente te tengan en punto de mira, el chico no se va a quedar contigo.**

El superintendente finalizó la conversación en ese punto y no dio su brazo a torcer. Volkov entendía que era por la protección de todos, pero a su misma vez le dolía asimilar que una vez más, probablemente no iba a poder compartir tiempo con Horacio de la manera que le gustaría. Era agridulce porque en el pasado no había querido encariñarse con el muchacho y lo había intentado separar de su vida personal; ahora que había asumido que quería que fuera parte de su vida, el destino no les permitía estar juntos. Menuda mierda. Eso le hace replantearse a Volkov el error de haber rechazado a Horacio en su día, pero también era cierto que en su día tampoco había desarrollado esos fuertes sentimientos que vivía a día de hoy.

Pocos días después llegaron los nuevos fichajes de la malla y realmente fueron recibidos de buena manera por la gran mayoría de agentes mientras que Volkov solo continuaba cruzado de brazos sin decir nada, como casi todo el tiempo que todos los agentes hacían el inútil y se alegraban más de la cuenta en comisaria. La cuestión es que nadie podía negar la necesidad que tenían de integrar nuevos miembros, sobre todo por la pérdida tan reciente de agentes valerosos, así que en cierta manera era algo a celebrar.

Volkov no podía exteriorizar de ninguna manera que sabía la verdadera identidad del subinspector Daniel Williams, era Horacio Pérez. Tampoco se cruzaba demasiado con él en comisaría y eso le beneficiaba, para su suerte el superintendente había mantenido al muchacho como compañero fijo de otro inspector y así le ayudaba a la vez que le daba las indicaciones de cómo proceder, aunque probablemente el razonamiento detrás de que un hombre con experiencia tuviera de compañero a un novato, era para que este último gozase de protección. Aunque por la situación en la que se encontraba la malla, se justificaba bastante bien diciendo que solo los novatos estaban libres para ser adjudicados como compañeros.

Volkov estaba siendo frío con el subinspector Dan, pero en parámetros generales: Técnicamente no lo conocía. Además, con los agentes que conocía también era frío y distante, de hecho, si se intentaban acercar más de la cuenta, Volkov últimamente tenía tendencia a responder de forma agresiva porque se le agotaba la paciencia en nada y menos.

Se sentía un poco contrariado por estar tratando así a Horacio, pero en su mente trataba de concienciarse de que debía separar las personas de Daniel con la de Horacio aunque supiese que en su interior trataba con la misma persona, pero públicamente no era así. No ayudo en absoluto, que Horacio le recriminase su comportamiento a los pocos días.

Después de aquella discusión, no había mucho que Volkov pudiera hacer para solucionar las cosas: A él tampoco le apasionaba mantener una relación a distancia, a través de llamadas y mensajes con alguien al que literalmente veía cada día en el trabajo. Pero la comisaria era un lugar vigilado y sin duda no era muy difícil seguir sus pasos para descubrir donde vivía, de hecho, probablemente si alguien quería ser su enemigo, conocería ese dato por no ser muy difícil de obtener.

Si de repente Dan aparecía en su edificio, siendo Dan un agente encubierto al que no se le veía el rostro, al igual que su compañero; siendo Volkov alguien que no solía invitar a la gente a su hogar, no era muy difícil vincular a Dan con Horacio, más porque cuando todavía la amistad entre Gustabo y Horacio no se había destruido por completo, Gustabo había conocido el hecho de que ellos dos se habían hecho más íntimos. En consecuencia, tampoco podían dejarse ver juntos por la ciudad.

Para Volkov estaba bien esperar si eso era lo que podía garantizar protección a Horacio, a este último, pues no le parecía bien y estaba más que desesperado para acortar sus distancias. Así que de alguna manera u otra, Horacio había conseguido permiso para que Volkov fuera a cenar a su casa, siendo "su casa"... la casa del superintendente, claro. No era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, pero la sensación era completamente distinta ahora. Tocó el timbre de la puerta y un Horacio muy ilusionado le invitó a entrar.

- **Papu está en comisaria hasta medianoche aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes.**

- **Esto es muy raro... ¿Debo considerar a Conway mi suegro?** – Tener al superintendente de suegro no sonaba muy beneficioso para su salud.

Horacio se rio ante aquella declaración, pero pronto se acercó para rodear el cuello del ruso con sus brazos y que este le abrazase de regreso. Continuaron en esa posición durante un rato más en el que Horacio apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Volkov y buscaba escuchar el corazón de su pareja palpitar. Ninguno de los dos sentía que necesitasen nada más, sino el simple hecho de estar juntos después de días viéndose pero sin poder entrelazar sus manos o compartir un abrazo.

No tardaron en ir a cenar, que como la gran mayoría de cenas de Horacio, consistía en una pizza que había encargado. Minutos más tarde, le confesaría que Conway le había prohibido completamente usar la cocina tras un intento de incendio porque a Horacio simplemente se le daba mal cocinar.

La cena fue tranquila y agradable, exponiendo que se habían echado de menos y comentando por parte de Horacio lo que era su nueva vida: El inspector con el que trabajaba no estaba muy emocionado por trabajar con un novato, pero de todas maneras estaba aprendiendo mucho y los éxitos estaban asegurados gracias a su compañero.

Conway era exigente y mal humorado en el trabajo, nada que no supiese bien, pero aparentemente era bastante tolerante en casa y dejaba que Horacio invadiese su habitación de invitados, siempre y cuando ese desorden no saliera de esa habitación. Volkov nunca imaginó que alguien como Conway tuviera una habitación de invitados, pero saber que Horacio no dormía continuamente en un sofá le tranquilizaba.

En cuanto la pizza se terminó, Volkov empezó a sentirse un poco más cansado al tener el estómago lleno y haber sido un día de trabajo intenso. Horacio estaba limpiando la mesa cuando le vio de lleno bostezar.

– **¡Alguien está cansado!** – Canturreó Horacio, pero Volkov solo se quejó con un gruñido, como si no quisiera admitirlo. – **¿Sofá?**

Volkov no quería quedarse dormido porque para nada la idea era quedarse a dormir en la casa del super, en primer lugar porque era una cuestión de orgullo y la segunda, porque no podía dormir con Horacio en la misma cama así que tampoco tenía mucha lógica quedarse allí a pasar la noche si no era para estar juntos. Y cuando se refería a la cama, no era una cuestión de decencia, eran adultos, podían dormir juntos; se refería a que Volkov hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en una cama individual porque simplemente eran muy pequeñas para él y si encima la tenía que compartir, imposible.

Pero tampoco quería irse directamente a casa después de cenar solo porque se sentía cansado y no quería que los parpados se le cerrasen lentamente, así que accedió a pasar un rato más con Horacio. Estuvieron un rato abrazados, pero el cansancio solo se intensificó y al final acabó tumbado en el sofá, con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su chico y como era de esperar, se quedó dormido mientras notaba una mano gentil acariciándole el rostro y jugando con su pelo. A pesar de que Horacio le estaba hablando, no fue capaz de seguir la conversación y acabó durmiendo pacíficamente, lo cual no era habitual para el ruso, pero sí que era de esa forma cuando el chico estaba con él, como si lograse calmar las heridas de su corazón. Nunca repararía el profundo dolor de sus experiencias, pero era como si alguien le ayudase a levantar la carga con la que vivía.

No escuchó como Conway llegó a casa, ni notó como Horacio le cubría con una manta para arroparle. Su sueño fue profundo aquella noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conway de suegro. Terrible.


	17. Capítulo 16

Volkov se despertó al día siguiente en el sofá del superintendente y la escena a continuación fue muy doméstica y sorprendente: Conway, Horacio y Volkov desayunando en la mesa de la cocina como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Suponía que no estaba tan mal, podría acostumbrarse a que aquella escena se repitiese con más frecuencia; aunque no lo admitiría en alto.

Por esa misma razón cuando regresaba a su hogar parecía más grande de lo que realmente era, frío y solitario; adjetivos que siempre le habían sido adecuados para describirle a él, pero ahora que había empezado a vivir más allá de esas características, anhelaba una vida más cálida y sociable. Había vivido durante muchos años olvidando la cercana sensación de vivir en familia y no podía sentir nostalgia por algo que había recluido dentro de su corazón, pero ahora todos aquellas sensaciones habían vuelto a escapar de su interior.

Bajó un poco la guardia y pocos días después, descubriría que era el peor error que hubiera podido cometer. Una vez uno deja atrás su vida de civil para pertenecer al cuerpo policía, es bien sabido que siempre tendrás una pistola apuntándote a la sien y no se puede evitar la sensación de que el gatillo puede ser presionado en cualquier momento, aunque este no fue literalmente el caso de Volkov.

Un vehículo le había estado persiguiendo durante varios días: Siempre el mismo, no pudiendo afirmar que los individuos que estaban dentro del mismo fueran siempre los mismos. Comprobó la matricula, pero no encontró ningún dato relevante, el coche parecía robado, pues su dueño anterior figuraba como muerto en los registros. En muchas ocasiones el comisario trató de distraer al vehículo, en otras actuó como si no fuera consciente de su presencia y tomó rutas alternativas: Sin embargo, siempre acababa regresando.

No le atribuyó el valor necesario, porque desgraciadamente no era una situación totalmente desconocida para él, pero en el momento que fue noqueado en la calle por un golpe directo a la parte trasera de su cabeza que lo dejaría inconsciente después del intenso dolor; se arrepentiría de haberse guardado esos datos para él mismo.

Volkov no pudo observar como su cuerpo era trasladado hasta la parte trasera de una camioneta, donde lo atarían de manos y pies, así como le amordazarían por si recuperaba la consciencia antes de que el trayecto finalizase. No fue así y, los maleantes tuvieron tiempo de sobras para trasladar al comisario dentro de un polígono industrial abandonado y atarlo a una silla sin que este ofreciese resistencia alguna.

El comisario recobró el conocimiento al cabo de unas pocas horas, en una postura incomoda que le producía más malestar al golpe que había recibido en la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, aturdido, pero no era capaz de reconocer el interior de aquel gran polígono que parecía ser víctima de actos vandálicos por los cristales esparcidos por el suelo y las entradas forzadas. Simplemente se había despertado allí, así que no podía decir si estaba en algún punto muy alejado de donde lo habían capturado porque no era capaz de calcular el trayecto.

También vio algunos tipos en la lejanía que habían cubierto sus rostros para no poder ser identificados, así que el único dato que pudo obtener de ellos fue escuchar como decían las siguientes palabras: "no hemos conseguido al super, pero este nos valdrá para obtener su atención". Genial, era un cebo.

Ninguno de sus secuestradores acudió a Volkov directamente cuando este recobró la conciencia, a pesar de que estaban conscientes de que lo estaba. Probablemente no era de ningún tipo de utilidad todavía y por los gritos de enfado entre ellos, se percataría que estaban molestos porque no podían contactar a Conway por algún motivo y otro y, en consecuencia, tampoco podían dar el mensaje de que le tenían como rehén.

Un grupo de encapuchados se acercó, pareciendo debatir cómo proceder a continuación al haber llegado en punto muerto, hasta que uno de ellos preguntó si se podía entretener con el rehén y no pareció importarle demasiado a los demás.

El susodicho en cuestión tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Volkov, girando la silla y apoyando sus brazos en el lugar donde uno apoyaría usualmente la espalda. Ambos cruzaron las miradas y en ningún momento mediaron palabra, hasta que el desconocido decidió mostrar su identidad y Volkov no reflejó ningún tipo de emoción ante aquella revelación. ¿Iba a estar Gustabo metido en todas las situaciones de ahora en adelante que le jodiesen la existencia? Por supuesto que la respuesta parecía ser que sí.

- **Nos volvemos a encontrar, Volkov. Jodiste y me arrebataste mi familia, ahora te joderé yo a ti.** – Lo que más le molestaba al comisario era que Gustabo pronunciaba cada una de aquellas palabras con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si disfrutase de que él lo fuera a pasar mal.

Volkov no respondió y probablemente ninguna de sus palabras sería adecuada para la ocasión. Además, honestamente creía que no había "jodido" nada, si Horacio había decidido apartarse del lado de Gustabo no era porque él le hubiera coaccionado de ninguna forma.

- **No me acordaba que siempre te ponías te tipo silencioso y misterioso. No pasa nada, a mis colegas les servirás para atraer al viejo decrepito y yo me divertiré un rato contigo: Todos ganamos.** – Al continuar Volkov con su silencio, Gustabo aprovechó para levantarse y hurgar en los bolsillos del comisario para comprobar su teléfono. - **¿Qué tal las cosas con Horacio?**

Obviamente el ruso continuó con su silencio y, a pesar de que Gustabo no podía desbloquear el teléfono ajeno y Volkov se negó a colaborar, sin la necesidad de desbloquear salían los últimos mensajes en la pantalla de su móvil como una notificación más y pudo ver el nombre de Horacio junto a varios corazones de diversos colores. – **Oh... El nombre de Horacio tiene corazones, al final va a ser cierto que ha conseguido deshacer tu corazón de hielo. ¿Qué fue lo que te gustó de mi hermano? ¿Su personalidad, que es un tonto o quizás su buen culo?**

- **No hable así de él**. – Esa fue la primera frase que Volkov pronunció desde que llegó atado a ese lugar y con esas palabras solo consiguió que Gustabo le pegase un puñetazo en la cara que le hiciese sangrar la nariz de la fuerza que había aplicado.

- **A mí no me hables de esa forma, Romeo. Recuerda quien tiene el poder aquí.**

El comienzo de aquella conversación no fue la ideal y el transcurso de la misma solo fue a peor; Gustabo preguntaba sobre su vida personal y cuando Volkov se quedaba en silencio solo era golpeado. Llegó un momento donde los compañeros de Gustabo le pidieron que se retirase porque necesitaban a Volkov vivo, aunque denotaba de sus palabras que no les importaba demasiado en qué estado.

Ante la imposibilidad de contactar a Conway, los rufianes encapuchados le exigieron que desbloquease su teléfono personal para que la llamada se realizase desde el mismo, pero Volkov una vez más, se negó. Debido a que los interrogatorios anteriores sobre datos del superintendente habían sido en vano, los hombres desconocidos se empezaron a impacientar y de ahí procedieron a la tortura física para obtener respuestas o en su defecto, desahogarse de los pocos resultados que estaban obteniendo con Volkov.

No tener acceso a comida o bebida fue lo de menos durante aquellos días que el ruso no era capaz de cuantificar, sabía que habían pasado varios días porque la claridad había dejado de aparecer a través de los grandes ventanales, pero la cabeza empezaba a gastarle malas jugadas y no era capaz de estar lucido todas las horas que pasaba despierto.

A las palizas físicas le acompañaron actos como arrancarles las uñas o quemarles, y a pesar de que Volkov gritaba del intenso dolor que su cuerpo estaba experimentando: En ningún momento confesó ningún dato que pudiera hacerle escapar de esa desesperación. Incluso uno de los encapuchados amenazó con dispararle, pero tras que la respuesta de Volkov fuera un simple "adelante" aquella amenaza cayó en saco roto. Por algún motivo que desconocía, aquellos hombres parecían necesitarlo vivo.

Fue trasladado a otra sala donde no era capaz de contar los días debido a que no habían ventanas; la parte positiva era que no estaba atado de pies ni manos, ni siquiera atado a una silla o mueble, la parte negativa es que no estaba atado porque Volkov no tenía fuerza necesaria ni para ponerse en pie. Fue en ese punto en el que se vio tan débil a sí mismo que no pudo evitar darse por vencido y cuando su cabeza le permitía tener cierta lucidez, no podía evitar sollozar en silencio.

Volkov escuchó unos disturbios y sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada. Si el edificio estaba por caerse, probablemente moriría sepultado por el mismo, no pudiendo apenas arrastrarse por el suelo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Alguien cargó con su cuerpo y a diferencia de todos los actos que había sufrido en los últimos días, se notaba que esa persona intentaba protegerle y no infringirle más mal.

Volkov levantó su rostro e intentó centrar su mirada todo lo posible; ¿Estaba por morir y la persona con la que soñaba que le rescataba era el superintendente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volkov: ¿Me he muerto y estoy en el cielo?
> 
> Volkov: -Ve a Conway-
> 
> Volkov: Mierda, he ido al infierno.
> 
> Perdón, siento que con este nuevo capítulo os he vuelto a romper el corazón. Tranquilos, de aquí la situación solo puede mejorar (o no).


	18. Capítulo 17

Volkov no era capaz de definir lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, era como un mundo infinito en el que solo podía ver color blanco y ningún detalle que sobresaliese. Al principio escuchó una voz, pero no supo descifrar las palabras y decidió acercarse al origen para escuchar mejor.

- **Todavía no es el momento indicado para reencontrarnos.** – Y en todo ese mundo vacío, Volkov pudo reconocer la figura de Ivanov. – **Te están esperando, debes volver.**

Quiso responder, quiso preguntar muchas cosas, pero de repente aquella imagen se esfumó al recuperar su conciencia, pero desgraciadamente Volkov estaba demasiado cansado y su cuerpo sentía un dolor punzante en distintos lugares; ni si quiera tuvo fuerzas suficientes como para abrir los ojos. Solo supo distinguir que estaba en algún lugar en el que se sentía mucho más cómodo que el frío y duro suelo del polígono en el que había estado amordazado, pero no importaba, eran datos que tampoco podía valorar por el agotamiento que estaba sufriendo. Se quedó dormido pocos minutos después de recobrar la conciencia.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó descansando hasta la siguiente vez que fue consciente y sí tuvo las fuerzas necesarias como para abrir los ojos; a su alrededor distinguió la blanca habitación de un hospital en la que nadie estaba esperando su despertar. Una vía estaba conectada a su brazo, pero desconocía el contenido del líquido de la bolsa que colgaba de uno de los postes y que iba a parar dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando Volkov intentó acomodarse un poco mejor en su cama, todo su cuerpo le dolió como si le estuvieran pateando y era imposible obviar los recuerdos de los días anteriores.

La primera persona en entrar en la habitación fue un enfermero que, al ver que Volkov había recobrado la consciencia después de su ingreso, llamó al doctor que se encontraba en planta para que le hiciera un chequeo. Como si no existieran más doctores en el hospital, apareció el Dr. Muerte, confirmándole que estaba progresando positivamente pero tendría que quedarse unos días más ingresado. No le agradaba la idea, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para llevar la contraria a nadie. Más tarde descubriría que el extraño doctor con aquella calavera tatuada en el rostro, en realidad no era un médico cualquiera, sino que era un alto cargo y quizás comprendía mejor que fuera él quien siempre apareciese.

El tercero en aparecer en la habitación fue Conway, con cara de mal genio y con ganas de encenderse un cigarrillo, pero cuando se percató que estaba en un hospital, guardó el mismo en la cajetilla del cual lo había tomado. - **¿Cómo te encuentras?**

- **Vivo, mucho más de lo que otros pueden contar.** – Volkov cerró los ojos. – **Si no fue una alucinación... Fue usted quien me sacó del edificio, ¿verdad?**

- **Así es.**

La conversación no se desarrolló mucho más en ese punto; Volkov estaba demasiado cansado como para gastar palabras en vano y Conway, por alguna razón u otra, estaba molesto y simplemente miraba por la ventana de la habitación. Pasaron unos largos minutos en un silencio algo incómodo hasta que el superintendente volvió a mediar palabra.

- **No tiene por qué ser en este preciso momento pero te tengo que tomar declaración de lo ocurrido.**

- **Puedo hacerlo ahora.** – Volkov no buscaba compasión, por mucho que su aspecto en esos momentos probablemente fuera lamentable. Quizás era positivo que no pudiera verse a sí mismo.

Comentó que los tipos que le habían secuestrado lo habían hecho desde un punto ciego, que no pudo ver a ninguno de ellos ni en el vehículo en el que lo transportaron hasta el polígono. Que él no era el objetivo principal sino que era Conway, desconociendo el motivo por el cual le buscaban, pero que probablemente fuera venganza. Al no poder ser usado como cebo, procedieron a torturarle físicamente para que les diese información relevante, pero al no funcionar, solo reaccionaron más agresivamente.

- **Ninguno de ellos aportó datos, nombres, ni pude ver sus rostros. Solo hubo una excepción y creo que fue Gustabo**. – Finalmente expuso al terminar el resumen de los acontecimientos.

- **¿A qué te refieres con que "crees"?** – Conway se cruzó de brazos después de las palabras.

- **Hubo un momento en el que perdí la lucidez, por lo que hay ciertos recuerdos que no sé interpretar como reales o como alucinaciones. Creo recordar que lo de Gustabo fue anterior, así que diría que tendría que ser real... no lo puedo asegurar con certeza.**

- **¿Y qué coño quería el mariconetti?**

- **Aparentemente, solo molestarme. Creo recordar que dijo que como yo le había arrebatado a su familia, ahora era su turno para hacérmelo pagar. Mientras que los otros individuos querían información acerca de usted, él solo parecía querer una reacción por mi parte.** – Volkov era capaz de mantener la compostura mientras trataba de recapitular los sucesos, pero el caso de Conway era el contrario, contra más escuchaba; más se enfadaba.

- **Supongo que preguntó sobre Horacio.**

- **Irónicamente no preguntó sobre su paradero. Como he dicho, solo parecía querer molestarme, así que solo preguntó sobre...** \- Volkov necesitó unos segundos para buscar las palabras más adecuadas. – **Nuestra intimidad.**

Aquella información pareció suficiente al superintendente y no trató de preguntar más profundamente sobre ningún aspecto en particular, aunque de haberlo hecho, Volkov estaba seguro que tampoco podría haber aportado muchos más datos de los que ya había mencionado. Tampoco se trataba porque hacia relativamente pocas horas que hubiera despertado; no podía recuperar recuerdos que en los que no había sido consciente en el momento que estaban sucediendo delante de sus narices.

Por su parte, Conway le comentó que no habían realizado demasiados arrestos en aquella redada porque habían abatido a varios agentes mientras trataban de sacarlo de la nave industrial. Además, los arrestos que habían podido realizar, se trataban básicamente de peones a los que habían empleado para cubrirse las espaldas y que los miembros de la banda con más cargo pudieran escapar. Por mucho que presionasen a esas ratas, según las había denominado el super, no serían capaces de obtener mucha más información porque sencillamente, esos chicos no sabían apenas nada.

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio que pareció infinito, en el que Volkov aprovechó para comprobar la habitación; sin rastro alguno de sus pertenencias personales. No le importaba demasiado su ropa, pues habría terminado en un estado lamentable que prefería no pensar demasiado en ello y en cuanto a su móvil, lo más probable es que se hubiera perdido en el lugar al que le habían mantenido secuestrado. No era difícil llegar a la conclusión de que el ruso andaba buscando _algo_ en la habitación y cuando Conway se fijó en ello, le extendió su propio teléfono. Volkov dudó.

- **Si quieres llamar al chico, puedes hacerlo con mi teléfono. Voy a fumar.** – Conway no tardó demasiado en salir de la habitación y era extraña la combinación de que estuviera de mal humor pero no dirigiera ese mal humor contra él.

Sostuvo con problemas el móvil entre sus manos; después de todo, había perdido gran cantidad de sus uñas pocos días atrás y en general, sus manos estaban muy sensibles, por lo que cualquier movimiento mínimo era un problema. Agradeció que el contacto de Horacio no estuviera bajo ningún nombre extraño y fuera detectable fácilmente, apoyó el móvil sobre su pierna, activando el altavoz. Hubo unos varios pitidos, pero Horacio enseguida tomó la llamada.

- **¿Se puede saber qué coño quieres ahora? ¡Déjame en paz, viejo!**

Volkov se quedó helado, no recordaba la última vez que Horacio había estado enfadado de esa forma. – **Soy Volkov.** – Aclaró antes de que dejase pasar más tiempo en silencio.

- **Oh. ¡Perdón, vi el número de Conway y...! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Hace mucho que te has despertado?** – Su voz sonaba acelerada; todo parecía indicar que Horacio se acababa de enterar de que Volkov había despertado.

- **Cansado, pero el médico dijo que estoy progresando favorablemente. No tienes que preocuparte.**

- **Hmm...** \- No había convencido a Horacio.

- **¿Te has peleado con Conway?**

- **Quería estar a tu lado cuando te despertaste y obviamente no me deja ni acercarme al hospital. ¡Si es un lugar seguro, que más le dará! Seguro que te ha dejado ahí y te has despertado solo...**

Entendía el punto de que Horacio estuviera enfadado, también entendía el punto de las acciones de Conway: No podía permitirse perder más agentes y Volkov había estado desaparecido sin noticia alguna demasiados días. – **La situación es complicada actualmente, Horacio. Conway no quiere exponerte a más peligro y sinceramente, yo tampoco quiero que estés en peligro si puedo impedirlo. Aguanta un poco más, ¿sí? Pronto podremos vernos.**

Volkov se sentía contrariado con aquellas últimas palabras porque no podía afirmar que las cosas fueran a mejorar, Conway había expuesto que no es que hubieran realizado arrestos importantes y Volkov no había identificado a los tipos. Sin embargo, tenía que calmar a Horacio y ser totalmente honesto con lo que había ocurrido daba el efecto contrario. El muchacho estuvo callado un rato más y él no sabía que decir más, su corazón se encogió un poco cuando escuchó sollozos al otro lado de la línea. – **Horacio, no llore...**

Se escuchaba como Horacio intentaba controlar su llanto pero solo pedía perdón y exponía que había estado muy preocupado por la desaparición de Volkov. Al ver que no era capaz de calmarse, Horacio se despidió y prometió que la próxima vez que hablasen, intentaría estar más animado. A Volkov se le rompía el corazón al escucharle, porque él estaba acostumbrado a que su vida se rompiese en infinitos fragmentos; era una persona rota, pero en ningún momento había querido que eso ocurriese a las personas que apreciaba.

Los días transcurrieron en el hospital, fueron días que se le hicieron eternos a Volkov y en los que había tratado de irse antes de tiempo, pero como había anticipado: Conway mandó a los EMS que no le dieran el alta anticipada. Así que le quedaban muchas horas para aburrirse, verse su reflejo en el espejo y darse asco, o bien dando paseos por los pasillos; gracias a dios le permitían salir de la habitación.

En el día que finalmente podía escapar de ese lugar, Conway mencionó muy por encima de que no tenía que regresar a su casa, pero Volkov lo hizo de todas formas; necesitaba estar solo unos días más antes de regresar al trabajo y realmente, echaba mucho de menos a Horacio, pero no quería que le viese en ese estado. Los moratones en su cuerpo no habían desaparecido por completo y, aunque muchos de ellos podían ser disimulados al vestirse eligiendo prendas que cubriesen más; habían otros que no. También existía el gran problema de sus manos; eran un completo desastre y, tendrían que ser cubiertas con guantes cuando le tocase hacer acto de presencia en público, pero sin duda eso le iba a doler mucho por la alta sensibilidad de las mismas. Pero en definitiva, Volkov estaba muy desanimado y no quería dejarse ver de esa forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venga, voy a dejar de asustarlos que ayer jugué demasiado con vuestros sentimientos (palabras textuales de vosotros, lectores). Tengo que admitir que una de mis partes favoritas es ver como estáis dando apoyo a la historia y como reaccionáis a la misma, este fandom es lo mejor que me ha pasado en este último mes, jaja.
> 
> Poco a poco nos estamos acercando al desenlace de la historia... Por si alguien no se había percatado.


	19. Capítulo 18

Volkov regresó a su hogar tras el incidente y estuvo unos días más descansando en casa. No hay mucho que remarcar de esos días pues no salió más que para lo necesario, vio mucho anime y habló con Horacio por teléfono cuando el chico estaba fuera del trabajo. Horacio mencionó después de la vez que le lloró que intentaría mantenerse con una mejor actitud cuando le llamase y así fue, le aliviaba no escuchar a Horacio rompiéndose, pero desde esa vez que Volkov se había quedado preocupado.

Una vez que se reincorporó al trabajo, sintió que el ambiente no era el mismo que cuando había estado trabajando allí semanas atrás. Ciertamente el cuerpo policial estaba lleno de inútiles y de agentes que parecía que estuvieran en el recreo por la de estupideces que les podías ver hacer en los pasillos, pero ahora todo era más lúgubre y desanimado. Algo que probablemente hubiera agradado a Volkov si se hubiera dado de forma natural y no con aquel contraste tan abismal que indicaba que algo andaba mal.

No había que ser un lince para enlazar la idea del mal ambiente con algún problema mayor e, indagando un poco, Volkov descubrió que su secuestro no había sido un incidente aislado, aunque sí fue probablemente el más grave. Al parecer, estaban atacando a los policías más novatos del cuerpo como un acto premeditado y a mala fe; acto que había creado molestia a los agentes con más experiencia y temor a los más novatos, incluso algunos pidieron salir del cuerpo por miedo a represalias contra ellos.

Técnicamente no les podían impedir su marcha si aquello era lo que habían decidido, pero el superintendente estaba más que irritado por aquel comportamiento de los novatos, alegando que " _el peligro forma parte de la vida que se aceptó al entrar en el cuerpo_ ". Volkov comprendía aquel punto, pero los novatos tenían miedo por los ataques con un mensaje que todavía, era poco definido. De nada ayudaba que antes de su incorporación tuvieran la noticia reciente de tantos agentes caídos, por mucho que los mayores intentasen transmitir el mensaje de que les protegerían: Era obvio que no podían garantizarlo.

Sabiendo que existían un grupo de maleantes que todavía no eran capaces de delimitar muy bien quienes eran y que, estaban yendo a por los novatos para llamar la atención de los altos cargos en comisaría y dar un mensaje que no estaba definido; era difícil saber cómo proceder. Así que como el superintendente no había mandado ninguna pauta en específico de hacer las cosas de distinta forma, Volkov simplemente acabó trabajando con normalidad.

Volvía a estar en aquel mundo de infinito vacío en el cual el único detalle que destacaba es que absolutamente todo era de color blanco. No era la primera vez que su mente le trasladaba a un mundo irreal en sueños y, probablemente, no sería la última que sucediera: ¿Cuál era el gran problema de soñar? Por muy irreal que fuera, uno nunca sabía que estaba inmerso en un sueño hasta que despertaba.

Era por ese motivo que no importaba lo irreal que fuese, la de detalles que alertaban que aquello era un sueño: Nno era capaz de anticiparse a esa situación. La presencia de su hermano menor debería alarmarle, sobretodo porque parecía que el tiempo no hubiera hecho mella en la presencia de Alex, quien no había envejecido ni un día y seguía siendo un infante, cuando a día de hoy debía ser un adulto como él: Pero a diferencia de Viktor, Alex estaba muerto.

- **No me pudiste salvar.**

Viktor parpadeó, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para responder. – **L-lo lamento...**

Los dos se encontraban uno en frente del otro, Alex mirándole fijamente y Viktor apartando la mirada sin ser capaz de afrontar la situación. Quería llorar, pero por mucho que aquella escena no era real, continuaba existiendo aquel orgullo de hermano mayor que le provocaba no romperse en mil pedazos delante de su hermano menor. Alex continuó con su discurso.

- **No me pudiste salvar a mí, no pudiste salvar a nuestra familia, ni si quiera fuiste capaz de salvar a tus compañeros de la policía. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu pareja sentimental estará a salvo a tu lado?**

Aquel no era el lenguaje que un niño de la edad de Alex emplearía y tampoco tenía acceso a determinados datos como para haber dicho aquellas palabras, pero aquel mensaje había calado demasiado en Viktor y solo quería ponerse a llorar por la sensación de inutilidad que le provocaba haber perdido a cada una de las personas que había considerado importantes en su vida. Solo se percató que todo aquello era una pesadilla cuando se despertó gritando y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que parecía que podría salirse de su pecho y, su reacción instintiva a esa situación era tomar su móvil y llamar a Horacio para comprobar que estaba bien, obviando el hecho de que eran las 4 de la madrugada. En cuanto el muchacho contestó con voz de dormido, Volkov no tardó en hablar, alterado:

- **¿¡Está bien, Horacio!?**

- **¿Ugh?** – Horacio sonó desubicado por unos segundos, después contestó. - **¿Sí? Estaba durmiendo... ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?**

- **En casa, estaba durmiendo y... Oh.** – Solo al responder la pregunta de Horacio, Volkov se percató de que había sufrido una pesadilla.

- **¿Has tenido una pesadilla? ¿Quieres hablar**? – Se escuchó como Horacio al otro lado de la línea se estaba moviendo de un punto a otro de la casa, abriendo puertas. – **Espera, que me voy a otro lado, como despierte al papu a estas horas me molerá a palos.**

- **No hace falta... No sabía que era tan tarde... Yo...**

- **Ya estoy despierto y no me importa que hablemos, incluso si no quieres hablar de ello y prefieres hablar de otra cosa, ¿vale? No tienes que guardarte todo tu solo, yo he llorado en tu hombro, así que yo puedo ser tu hombro cuando lo necesites.**

Volkov se quedó unos segundos en silencio y, es que nunca se había abierto a otra persona con los temas de su pasado, así que tampoco tenía mucha idea de qué contarle a Horacio o cómo hacerlo. Por otro lado, Horacio dejó de hacer ruido y presuponía que fue a un lugar de la casa donde pudiera hablar sin problemas de molestar a Conway. El ruso suspiró antes de hablar.

- **Tuve una pesadilla en la que aparecía mi hermano menor... La cuestión es que nunca hablo de mi familia, porque... Los perdí a todos. Mi madre, mi hermana, mi hermano...** \- Si bien las lágrimas que habían caído por el rostro de Volkov habían cesado durante unos minutos, ahora habían regresado a deslizarse a lo largo de sus mejillas.

- **Lamento escucharlo...**

- **No pude salvar a mi hermano cuando éramos jóvenes... le detectaron leucemia pero nosotros éramos muy pobres, vivíamos en una granja y no teníamos dinero para su medicación ni para su operación.** – Volkov seguía llorando mientras explicaba, rompiéndose en mil fragmentos al recordar su pasado, pero con la determinación de compartirlo con Horacio. Sus palabras se entrecortaban y le costaba hablar. – **Tuve que ver como se moría lentamente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Mi hermana murió en un accidente de coche y mi madre siguió ese destino poco después... Mi hermano en la pesadilla me dijo que no era capaz de salvar a nadie y que también perdería a mi pareja sentimental.** – Volkov intentó reprimir el llanto, pero en este punto no pudo. **– Tengo miedo de perderle también, Horacio...**

- **No creo que pueda decir nada que te haga sentir mejor sobre lo de tu familia, dios, te abrazaría super fuerte si estuviera ahí, lo siento tanto Volkov...** \- El tono de voz de Horacio era suave, intentando calmar al mayor. – **Pero escúchame, no vas a perderme, ¿vale? Vamos a patear culos a todos estos que nos están jodiendo y podremos estar juntos, no vamos a dejar que nos venzan. Además tenemos al inmortal papu de nuestro lado, solo podemos ganar.**

Si bien cuando Horacio se rompió días atrás decidió colgar la llamada para que Volkov no tuviera que escuchar como lloraba, en el caso del ruso fue el contrario. Probablemente solo empeoraría su estado de ánimo si se quedaba solo y, realmente, no quería hacer ninguna estupidez de la que posteriormente se arrepintiese. No se sentía cómodo con la idea de que Horacio tuviera que soportar el peso de sus penurias, pero si se sentía apoyado y un poco mejor porque alguien le escuchase sin juzgarle en los momentos más bajos.

La actitud fría de Volkov ocultó bastante bien en los días posteriores que había tenido un bache emocional. Por otro lado, continuaban teniendo en comisaria el terrible mal ambiente y una confrontación abierta contra los policías: Dejar transcurrir el tiempo había sido una medida que, obviamente, no solucionó nada. El superintendente lo llamó a acudir a su despacho y una vez allí fue cuando se percató que también había citado al mismo tiempo al comisario Greco.

La situación era tensa y a pesar de que no habían tenido que lamentar ninguna pérdida permanente en la malla, sí que había muchos heridos que no podían reincorporarse al día siguiente al servicio, pero incluso con aquellas incidencias era problemático porque su número de efectivos se reducía poco a poco. No era el momento de dejar que todo continuase sucediendo y que se les fuera más de las manos, así que el superintendente había decidido que era el momento de actuar:

- **Si han usado a los capullos de nuestros novatos para llamar nuestra propia atención, nosotros mismos los volveremos a usar para enviarles un mensaje falso con nuestros propios hombres.**

Greco fue el primero en reaccionar: - **¿Y la finalidad por lo que nos lo dices es...?**

- **Dejad que los novatos hablen, dadles una reprimenda si se emocionan demasiado para disimular, pero necesitamos que hablen.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento subir este capítulo sobre los novatos-incompetentes-cebo cuando los nuevos reclutas del CNP no parecen tan payaso material como la anterior promoción (?) 
> 
> Chicos, no lloren porque la historia llega a su fin :' (((( Me rompen el corazón, pero a parte de que tendrán extras, no sé como extender la historia porque el guión está cerrado. 
> 
> También comentarles que tienen otro volkacio en la recamara que está ready para tomar el relevo a esta historia cuando termine, aunque será muy diferente a esta (es un AU, así que nada de policías). No sé si les gustará porque es muy distinto, pero vamos, que van a poder continuar leyendo cositas mías.


	20. Capítulo 19

Habían continuado con el plan que el superintendente había planteado: Emplear a los propios novatos de la policía para que los maleantes que les tenían en el punto de mira conociesen una ubicación concreta en el que estarían desprotegidos. No fue una tarea en la que tuvieron que intervenir demasiado los comisarios, pues los novatos eran bastante descerebrados y se metían en problemas con facilidad, lo cual también conllevaba que hablaban de temas que se supone que eran confidenciales con mucha facilidad también.

Tampoco era información tan extraña en comparación a la planificación habitual: Se trataba de un entrenamiento que realizarían en una zona alejada en el norte, pero normalmente era un entrenamiento que se hacía realizar a los nuevos agentes o bien, para putear a la malla cuando le hinchaban las pelotas al superintendente. Lo que importaba es que los novatos no estuvieran contentos con la noticia y filtrasen tanto la fecha como la hora, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir y tal y como indicó el superintendente, debían reprimir a los agentes para que no se les fuera de la madre pero, quizás con no tanta diligencia como lo hacían habitualmente.

El día indicado llegó y tanto el superintendente como los comisarios quedaron en otro lugar, con otra ropa y con otros vehículos. Era importante acabar de definir los últimos detalles antes de ir a una trampa que podía volverse en su contra. Pero el superintendente, Volkov y Greco no eran los únicos citados para hablar con anterioridad del plan y no tardaron en hacer acto de aparición, ambos con el rostro cubierto pero mostrando las placas que les identificaban como miembros del cuerpo.

- **Inspector Foster.** – Su voz sonaba cansada y a pesar de que no podía identificar rasgos faciales, daba la impresión del típico policía con años de experiencia a sus espaldas.

- **¡Subinspector Williams!**

Eran como el día y la noche; la alegría y el cansancio. Volkov intentó no tener ninguna reacción al ver a quien ahora se identificaba como Daniel. Se cuestionaba porque Conway lo llevaba a su terreno, pero también tenía más lógica que si el chico estaba más informado, a su misma vez estuviera más protegido. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención es que Daniel se suponía que era un agente encubierto que no debía llamar la atención y llevaba pantalones de color rojo. Sin embargo, no era su competencia el regañarle en esos momentos.

La manera de proceder sería la siguiente: El inspector Foster, el subinspector Williams y el comisario Greco estarían camuflados en puntos estratégicos portando armas largas, en el momento que hicieran acto presencia individuos desconocidos no pertenecientes a la malla, tenían permiso para disparar a abatir a cualquier tipo que no debiere estar allí.

Una vez aclarados los puntos de cómo proceder, cada uno de ellos se retiró por separado para reunirse posteriormente con los reclutas en el lugar previamente indicado.

Todos los novatos se presentaron con ropa de deporte y el superintendente no tardó demasiado en soltar cuatro gritos para ponerlos a hacer flexiones.

- **Uno cantará una canción militar y los demás corearán la frase. ¿Entendido?** – A pesar de que la respuesta fue afirmativa, los agentes cantaron las típicas canciones que estaban de moda; lo cual, cabreó a Conway. - **¿Por qué mierdas cantáis como si esto fuera la radio? ¡100 flexiones más por graciosillos!**

Los alumnos se quejaron cuando fueron penalizados por la gracieta de uno que, aunque inicialmente sacó una risa a todos; ahora todos sufrirían de más ejercicio físico y por mucha resistencia que algunos de los hombres pudieran tener, no quitaba que aquel día era particularmente soleado y caluroso, por lo que no podrían continuar eternamente a ese ritmo. Conway habría anticipado que sería un día de calor e iba vestido con una camiseta de manga corta de deporte, aunque con las mismas pistoleras que siempre portaba. Volkov, a su lado y cruzado de brazos, no había tenido esa idea y estaba sufriendo por ir vestido igual que siempre.

Hubo un momento en el que Volkov llegó a pensar que aquel día solo serviría para que se riesen un poco del sufrimiento de los novatos, lo cual estaba bien porque estaban siendo un gran dolor en el culo por los fallos que estaban cometiendo pero, no era la finalidad por la que habían ido allí a perder el día. Sin embargo, el ruso era capaz de no mostrarse ansioso y lo único que mostraba al exterior es que estaba sudando más de lo que gustaría sin hacer nada en particular.

Dos camionetas negras no tardaron en aparecer y los novatos que se encontraban en el suelo haciendo flexiones se levantaron, intrigados; tanto el superintendente como el comisario no reaccionaron de ninguna manera agresiva en particular, lo que no provocó que sus agentes actuaran de manera agresiva contra los hombres enmascarados que salieron de los vehículos. Pero aquella falsa apariencia de seguridad solo se debía a que estaban esperando a que sus hombres ocultos dieran el primer paso y después de escuchar el disparo de un arma, tanto los novatos como los tipos enmascarados lucieron alterados por el cambio de ritmo en la escena.

De los cuatro hombres que bajaron de los vehículos; uno fue abatido por un tirado a distancia y otro más por el superintendente, quien fue el primero en actuar. Desgraciadamente no era el mejor lugar para actuar debido a que era un campo abierto y no se podían ocultar, así que el factor tiempo era lo que debía acompañarlos hacia el camino de la victoria: Algunos de los novatos fueron abatidos por el simple hecho de que estaban desarmados, estaban en el medio y que eran un dolor en el culo, resumidamente. Aquel ambiente caótico les permitió abatir a los cuatro desconocidos, pagando el precio de algunos novatos heridos en el proceso del mismo.

- **10-38 en mi 10-20, repito, 10-38 en mi 10-20.**

Mientras los EMS llegaban para curar a los que requerían de una atención médica más especializada, el superintendente decidió dejar al descubierto los rostros de aquellos individuos lo suficientemente estúpidos para caer en su trampa: Emilio, Gustabo y dos hombres conocidos en comisaria por su largo listado de antecedentes penales. Solucionaba bastante tener a aquellos hombres inconscientes en el suelo, porque una vez que fueron atendidos por los paramédicos fueron arrestados y esta vez tenían motivos para encarcelarlos, sobretodo porque en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad: Sacaron sus armas contra los policías del lugar.

Una vez todos los involucrados en aquel tiroteo hubieron sido estabilizados, los novatos se retiraron a descansar mientras que el inspector Foster junto al subinspector Williams se llevaron a los dos cómplices hasta comisaria, Conway a Gustabo y aquello dejó a Volkov con Emilio.

El ruso condujo en silencio hasta comisaria, una vez le leyó los derechos al hombre arrestado, claro estaba. Sin embargo, que Volkov quisiera tener un trayecto en paz y tranquilo, no significaba que el otro hombre quisiera colaborar y obviamente, Emilio empezó a molestar al comisario de todas las formas que se le pasaron por la mente: Una vez que vio que las preguntas que formuló no le eran respondidas, empezó a imitar a Horacio y a imitar los falsos sonidos de besos. Fueron unos minutos incomodos en los que, Volkov intentó no aportar ningún tipo de reacción que pudiera ser usada en su contra.

Si bien en comisaria intentó pasar el trabajo de procesar a los arrestados a otros agentes pues, no quería involucrarse demasiado en ese caso porque sentía que la jodería por ser demasiado personal; no pudo evitar escuchar cierto comentario por parte de Gustabo que le rondaría por la cabeza en las siguientes horas.

- **Fallamos en no matar a Volkov para atraerte, debimos hacerlo en su día cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.** – También escuchó como Conway lo mandó a callar tras decir eso, junto con un porrazo, pero Volkov recordaría esas palabras por precisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horacio: ¡Modo incógnito!
> 
> Volkov: ¿POR QUÉ SUS PANTALONES SON ROJOS?
> 
> Como no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre personajes que pertenecen a bandas y a mafias, me tomo la licencia de no ponerles nombre a los dos hombres que han arrestado hoy, ustedes pueden usar su imaginación para arrestar a los personajes que no les gusten (?)


	21. Capítulo 20

Si bien se agilizaron los pasos para mandar a los individuos a la federal, el superintendente quería encargarse de Gustabo personalmente y procesarlo con los suficientes cargos como para que no pudiera salir de la federal en lo que equivaldría a 100 vidas humanas. Así es como se libraron de los tres individuos restantes con bastante soltura pero el rubio seguía en las celdas esperando a por su destino.

Horacio, sin demostrar verdadera convicción de esa idea, había expresado a Conway que quería hablar con Gustabo, pero este no le había hecho demasiado caso porque decía que todavía no había terminado con él personalmente. Volkov se encontraba con sentimientos diversos sobre su voluntad a intervenir; por un lado sentía infinita rabia por Gustabo derivada de su secuestro y las palabras que le habría dedicado, así que no lo importaría incluso llegar a golpearle en la sala de interrogatorio con todas sus fuerzas. Por otro lado, no quería dejarse llevar por su lado más animal y no sentía que eso a la larga, fuera a ayudarle mentalmente a gestionar la situación.

De todas formas no quería que la imputación a Gustabo sucediese alejada de su mirada y Volkov entró a la sala de interrogatorio justo después de que Conway lo hiciese. El superintendente no estaba del todo cómodo con la participación del comisario, pero estaba demasiado cabreado con el rubio como para gestionar todo al mismo tiempo.

- **Pero si son el super verga ardiente y su perrito. ¿Tanto me echabais de menos que no me enviáis con el resto?**

- **No te preocupes muñeca, pronto podrás ver a tus nuevos amiguitos y te pudrirás en la federal con ellos.** – A Volkov no le sorprendía que el superintendente estuviera dirigiendo la conversación con aquella rudeza.

- **Hablando de amigos, ¿Dónde coño habéis escondido a Horacio? No me sorprendería que el cabeza hormiga se lo hubiera metido en el culo, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.**

El comentario fue tan poco acertado en todos los aspectos que Volkov se quedó petrificado, sin saber cómo diantres responder, pero en esos segundos de incertidumbre; Conway reaccionó casi al instante y de una forma muy agresiva, no dudando en darle un porrazo.

- **¡Joder! El comentario iba por su novio, ¿O qué pasa? ¿Horacio también te la chupa a ti, superindigente? Con lo zorra que es, no me sorprendería que se quisiera montar un trio...**

El ruso no sabía porque se sorprendía cada vez que escuchaba aquella basura salir de los labios de Gustabo, no era la primera vez que escuchaba como denigraba de esa forma al que una vez había sido su amigo... No, su hermano. Pero lo cierto es que cada vez que ocurría, le ponía enfermo. Agradecía que el superintendente llevase la voz cantante (y agresiva) allí, porque él no sabía cómo reaccionaría de estar a solas con Gustabo.

- **¿Secuestras a un comisario y abres fuego contra novatos y solo me vas a soltar esas putas gilipolleces? Te voy a empapelar con todos los putos delitos que se me ocurran y más...**

Volkov no tuvo que ver más de ese interrogatorio; se lo dejó en manos de Conway, porque no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Tampoco había tenido la menor esperanza en que Gustabo dijera algo que pudiera beneficiar a su situación, aunque quizás sí que habría esperado que en lugar de usar su lengua viperina, habría tratado de escapar de alguna forma. Nada importaba ya, Conway le iba a imputar delitos de todo tipo y no saldría más de la federal.

Terminó subiendo a su despacho para tratar de calmarse, porque realmente aunque si hubiera tratado de concentrarse en realizar algún tipo de trabajo para distraerse: No hubiera habido manera. Volkov detestaba a Gustabo con todo su ser y él iba a ser un tema importante en su relación, porque Horacio iba a estar devastado por todos los sucesos ocurridos y lo último que necesitaba era que su novio estuviera dirigiendo toda su ira contra aquel hombre... ¿Horacio se culparía por las acciones de Gustabo porque ellos fueran hermanos en el pasado? La poca gestión emocional de Volkov y su penosa empatía le hacían difícil preverlo, pero estaba decidido a darle el apoyo que Horacio necesitaba. Su chico ya lo había pasado suficientemente mal.

Hubo un momento en el que sintió que su cabeza estaba algo más centrada, pero quiso airearse un poco y fumar un cigarrito fuera; la cuestión es que en el momento en que salió del despacho, alguien vino corriendo y le empujó con la suficiente fuerza para que regresase al interior de esa sala. Fue tan repentino que le costó unos segundos percatarse que tenía a Horacio, aunque iba camuflado de Daniel por razones obvias, delante de él y con ojos llorosos que se podían ver a pesar de que su rostro estuviera cubierto por una máscara. Volkov intentó hablar, pero en ese momento Horacio simplemente se aferró a él con fuerza y sollozaba en su pecho de forma desconsolada; el ruso decidió acariciar su cabeza mientras esperaba que este se calmase.

Cuando Horacio se calmó, llegó a la conclusión de que la máscara era un engorro y que la había manchado entre lágrimas y mocos, así que se la quitó. Volkov cerró con pestillo el despacho en ese momento; la identidad de Horacio tenía que mantenerse como una incógnita, después de todo y si alguien le encontraba allí con el uniforme de subinspector, era lógico atar cabos de la situación. Volkov se sorprendió porque hacía semanas que no veía el rostro al descubierto de su novio y su cabello estaba más largo, recordaba que en la academia policial Horacio llevaba el cabello negro y corto, ahora ese negro se mantenía en sus puntas pero el resto era mucho más claro.

Horacio aprovechó que no había demasiadas cosas encima del escritorio y se sentó allí, hablando cuando estuvo más calmado pero con ese tono de tristeza en sus ojos que a Volkov le hacía querer protegerlo. – **Gustabo es un imbécil, no debería haber bajado a escondidas a hablar con él...**

- **El interrogatorio del super con él tampoco fue demasiado bien. ¿Quieres hablar de qué ha pasado?** – Volkov se acercó delante de él y acarició una de sus manos, tratando de dar un mensaje corporal de apoyo.

- **Pues que soy un tonto iluso y que había pensado que quizás hablando solucionaríamos las cosas... No sé, siempre habíamos estado juntos, ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que terminar así? Pero terminó diciéndome que él no me había cuidado de pequeño como para que yo ahora le traicionase para ser un perro de Conway...** \- Horacio lucía como si pudiera volver a ponerse a llorar de nuevo y Volkov le besó en la mejilla para que se tomase un momento para respirar. – **¡No se supone que tenga que sentirme mal por querer vivir la vida que yo quiero! Yo quería estar contigo, yo quería ser un buen policía y cuando expresé todo eso, Gustabo me dijo que no es lo que yo quería. Yo solo quiero ser Horacio...**

- **Dentro de nada podrás dejar de huir y ser quien quieras.** – Volkov volvió a abrazar a Horacio, intentando creer que sus palabras hubieran sido algo acertadas para calmar al muchacho, pero con algo de temor de que hubieran abierto algo más la herida. Las palabras no se le daban bien.

Estuvieron unos minutos más en silencio hasta que el superintendente les llamó y les ordenó que "arrastrasen su culo hasta su despacho", como los ánimos no estaban en el mejor punto para ninguno de los tres, decidieron subir sin decir mucho más. Por una vez, Horacio se alegraba de cubrir su rostro, aunque todavía había indicios de que había estado llorando por culpa de sus ojos rojizos.

Cuando entraron al despacho, Conway no les prestó atención al instante pero después les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fueran; un gesto que tanto Horacio como Volkov no entendieron. – **Venga parejita, sois libres. Iros a tomar por culo juntitos y aprovechad el tiempo ahora que podéis.**

Gustabo había sido llevado a federal para cumplir con cadena perpetua y a pesar de que técnicamente estaban más libres de peligro porque Gustabo y sus hombres más cercanos eran los que tenían algo personal contra Horacio, hombres que ahora todos estaban en la federal; nunca había que bajar la guardia, sobretodo porque tanto Horacio como Volkov seguían siendo personas relacionadas con el super y eso siempre suponía cierto rango de riesgo. Se reunieron en casa de Volkov, pero cada uno de ellos fue por separado y tampoco salieron de comisaria en las mismas horas.

La cuestión es que a pesar de estar acurrucados en el sofá después de haber cenado comida basura que habían encargado a domicilio, todavía seguía aquella necesidad en sus cuerpos de mantenerse alerta, pero fue Horacio quien tuvo que sacar ese tema a la luz. – **Es irreal, ¿no? Se supone que debería estar feliz porque podemos estar juntos sin demasiados problemas, pero no sé. Sigue siendo muy repentino.**

Volkov intentó pensar algún tipo de respuesta, pero ciertamente no encontró palabras para expresar sus pensamientos y terminó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Horacio; quien le besó tiernamente.

Esa noche intentaron estar tranquilos y aprovechar aquella compañía que habían anhelado por mucho tiempo, pero ciertamente se sintió muy extraño para ambos y fue una noche silenciosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horacio: -pierde su casa por culpa de gustabo, se esconde por miedo, pierde la confianza totalmente en quien es-
> 
> Horacio: Seguro que Gustabo está arrepentido y podemos ser amigos de nuevo
> 
> Gustabo: QUE YO TE HE TRAICIONADO??? ME HAS TRAICIONADO TU
> 
> Horacio: why :' ((((((
> 
> Estoy un poco triste, el próximo capítulo es el último Y YO TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE TERMINE GUYS, aunque como les comenté, habrán extras después de ese capítulo (still sad).


	22. Epilogo

Horacio estaba guardando la poca ropa y sus propios enseres que tenía en casa del superintendente de las semanas que había estado conviviendo con él. No eran muchas cosas las que tenía allí porque no había tenido tiempo de salvar apenas nada de su hogar cuando las cosas se pusieron feas con Gustabo, pero ahora que la suerte estaba de su parte; Horacio estaba decidido a comprarse toda la ropa que pudiera y más, después de todo, aquello formaba parte de su encanto coqueto.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta principal, pero Horacio no se molestó en acudir a la llamada porque escuchó los pasos de Conway por el pasillo. Continuó guardando sus últimas cosas en aquella caja que en nada cerraría y con eso ya debería estar listo; estaba concentrado y no se giró hasta que escuchó la familiar voz de Volkov.

- **¿Qué tal vas?** – A lo que Horacio contestó primero con un suave roce en los labios de Volkov, teniendo que ponerse de puntillas para ello y sonriendo después.

- **Ya estaba realmente, ¿Te puedes llevar eso?** – Señaló la caja y Horacio por su parte, se cargó una mochila a sus espaldas. Volkov asintió con el rostro y se llevó las cosas de Horacio a su coche.

Horacio estaba agradecido de que Conway le hubiera protegido y le hubiera acogido en su hogar cuando su vida se había ido totalmente al garete, pero ahora que las cosas parecían mejorar: Era el momento de volar del nido. Su relación con Volkov iba bien, avanzaba lenta pero segura y Horacio no podía estar más feliz por cómo estaban las cosas actualmente; el ruso se había abierto poco a poco en hablar de su pasado, explicar porque era el hombre que era a día de hoy y se sentía más cercano que nunca. Es así como el tema de mudarse juntos surgió de una forma natural.

Conway se encontraba en la cocina, tomando un café mientras leía el periódico, como el viejo que era. Cuando Horacio se acercó, el otro hombre dejó el periódico encima de la mesa; prestándole atención.

- **¡Papa, me independizo!**

- **Ya era hora, joder.** – A pesar de esa respuesta, Conway no rechazó el abrazo que Horacio quiso darle.

- **Seguro que luego me echarás de menos en casa.** – Comentó Horacio alegremente después de separarse del abrazo. – **Muchas gracias por haberme dado un sitio donde dormir, por protegerme y darme trabajo y todo eso... Siento la pataleta porque no me dejases ver a Volkov estas semanas.**

- **No le des mayor importancia.** – Se vio como Conway quería decir algo más, pero después simplemente regresó su mirada al periódico. – **Cuida a Volkov, le hace bien tenerte cerca.**

La convivencia las primeras semanas fue algo extraña; Volkov no estaba acostumbrado a compartir su propio espacio durante tanto tiempo y Horacio no solía percatarse de esos detalles, pero poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la presencia del otro en el hogar.

A Horacio se le dio la oportunidad de continuar en el cuerpo policial como Dan o "hacer desaparecer" la existencia del mismo. No fue una decisión que tomó al instante, pues todavía seguía tratando de alcanzar su meta en la vida: Ser Horacio y, al inicio, la existencia de Daniel parecía chocar con su propósito, pero luego entendió que no eran incompatibles. Él era feliz siendo un policía y al final, no debía importarle que el héroe fuera un tipo llamado Daniel cuando él sabía que el buen trabajo era fruto de su esfuerzo.

Demostró con el tiempo que las negociaciones no eran su fuerte, pero que en cambio era un buen tirador; a Horacio no le temblaría el pulso a la hora de disparar para abatir a un enemigo y si tenía que ir a una confrontación directa en la que había altas probabilidades de que fuera abatido, lo haría sin dudar. El problema es que había una fina línea que dividía la valentía de la estupidez y Horacio normalmente la pisaba sin atender mucho a razones; fue por eso que se le propuso si quería ascender a inspector con el requisito de pasar el examen para ello.

Estudiar no era una de las virtudes de Horacio, precisamente era un tipo que no había tenido que someterse a ese esfuerzo hasta que no ingresó en el cuerpo policial, así que a pesar que se lo tomaba con mucha ilusión, no dejaba de ser duro para él. Para que pudiera estudiar sin que tuviera ganas diarias de pegarse un tiro, le permitieron reducir considerablemente su jornada laboral, así que Horacio se pasaba la gran mayor parte del día o en la biblioteca o en casa con sus apuntes.

Tenía todos los apuntes esparcidos por la mesa del comedor, la cabeza encima de los mismos mientras que revisaba su móvil sin realmente mirar nada en especial. En ese momento Horacio escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y fue como si toda la vitalidad volviese a su cuerpo.

- **¡Bienvenido a casa!** – No se levantó de la silla, sino que miró en la dirección que se encontraba la entrada. Volkov lucía un poco cansado, pero se acercó para besar a Horacio en la frente y le dejó un vaso de una bebida para llevar encima de la mesa.

- **Para ti. Ahora regreso, voy a ducharme.**

La primera idea que uno podía tener es que se trataría de un vaso de café, pero no olía para nada amargo; al abrir la tapa, Horacio confirmó que en realidad era chocolate caliente y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro. Quizás Volkov no era expresivo con palabras acerca de sus sentimientos, pero siempre tenía detalles con él y eso le hacía feliz, a Horacio no le importaba ser quien expusiera palabras bonitas en la relación.

- **¡Te quiero!** – Gritó Horacio, no esperando una respuesta ahora que Volkov ya se había ido a la habitación.

Obviamente uno de los grandes pendientes en la vida de Horacio era recuperar su aspecto tan genuino y que algunos denominarían de hortera. No le costó mucho trabajo irse de compras como para llenar el lado del armario que Volkov le había dejado libre, además también se hizo las uñas, se arregló las cejas y compró un montón de productos para su piel.

Sin embargo la parte más importante era su pelo. Se había dejado el pelo largo para que su cresta pudiera volver y se decoloró el pelo para después teñirlo de algún color extravagante pero, al no decidirse el color en concreto, su cresta de momento simplemente lucía aquel color rubio apagado de la decoloración.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podría decirse que tenían la apariencia de una pareja más o menos normal, quitando el hecho de que su diferencia de edad era más que evidente, factor que no parecía incomodar a ninguno de los dos, tampoco que fueran ambos varones.

Al vivir juntos y que Horacio ya no tuviera esa prohibición de rondar por la ciudad con su rostro al descubierto, habían empezado a hacer cosas juntos. Realmente no tenían muchas cosas en común, pero ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y a Volkov no le importaba acompañar a veces a Horacio a mirar ropa, de igual forma que Horacio a veces le acompañaba a comprar comics de series que no entendía. Al final ambos acababan en una cafetería entablando alguna conversación que no sería relevante, pero lo importante es que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía ajena.

Tiempo atrás, seguramente Volkov no se hubiera dejado ver por la ciudad con Horacio y menos con una apariencia tan obvia de que estaban teniendo una cita. El ruso no solo había sido muy recatado con su vida personal, sino que también no sentía la necesidad de socializar más de lo necesario: Si podía quedarse en casa, lo haría. Obviamente su pensamiento había ido cambiando poco a poco ahora que convivía con Horacio.

Pero tampoco eran una pareja empalagosa y probablemente nunca lo serían por la personalidad de Volkov, así que había gran parte de actividades que simplemente cada uno de ellos hacía por su cuenta y estaba bien.

Aquel día Horacio había decidido estudiar en la biblioteca central y como se sabía la hora en la que Volkov se suponía que salía de trabajar, decidió acercarse a comisaría para ir a buscarle en cuanto saliese. No sabía si era un detalle que al ruso le fuera agradar, pero sin duda lo había hecho con toda su buena voluntad.

Al llegar a comisaría no lo vio en el edificio o al menos, en la parte que era accesible a los civiles y debido a que ahora no iba a entrar en servicio ni iba a ser Daniel, tendría que comportarse como uno. La cuestión es que Horacio había estado en la malla y a decir verdad, se había llevado bien con los muchachos, así que fue fácilmente reconocible por los que antes habían sido sus compañeros y tanto Leonidas como Arsacio se acercaron a preguntar cómo estaba y que hacía allí cuando le vieron.

- **¡Todo me va genial! Echo de menos a la malla, pero ahora estoy intentando ser un hombre de provecho, si estoy estudiando y todo, ¡Soy un nuevo Horacio!** – Enseñó la carpeta que llevaba debajo del brazo, como si aquello le diera más veracidad a sus palabras. – **Y estaba esperando a Volkov, se supone que tendría que salir pronto... Supongo que estará patrullando.**

Aunque técnicamente no era información a la que tuviera que tener acceso, le confirmaron que Volkov no tardaría en regresar porque no debería estar liado con nada importante. No preguntaron específicamente porqué estaba esperando a Volkov y la conversación simplemente derivó a estupideces hasta que mataron el tiempo suficiente como para que el comisario llegase.

- **¡Comisario Volkov, su novio le está esperando!** – Dijo Leonidas animado.

El comisario ignoró aquel comentario, así como los cuchicheos de los agentes y le comentó a Horacio que le diera unos minutos y que ya regresaba cuando estuviera listo para salir de servicio.

- **No ha negado que Horacio sea su novio.** – Comentó Arsacio a Leonidas, de una manera para nada cautelosa, por lo que Volkov fue capaz de escucharlo ya que todavía no se había ido.

- **Es que Horacio es mi pareja.** – Aclaró el comisario y sin esperar ninguna reacción; marchó, dejando a Horacio muy sonrojado por la confesión en público y a los agentes muy sorprendidos por las palabras.

Horacio agradeció que Volkov no tardase demasiado en regresar, porque no es que el silencio se hubiera vuelto incomodo totalmente, pero sinceramente no sabía de qué hablar después de aquella revelación. Además, no era como si el muchacho fuera conocido por ser silencioso. Así que cuando Volkov se acercó, rápidamente se despidió de los agentes y fue al lado de su novio, todavía en una nube de felicidad porque le reconociese.

Al más joven no le importaba si en público no se tomaban de las manos o si no tenían muestras de afecto, no iba a negar que probablemente sería algo que le gustaría, pero respetaba el espacio personal del ruso. Era un gran paso que Volkov reconociese su relación frente a terceros y eso le hacía feliz, porque poco a poco iban dando pasos en lo que les concernía a los dos y seguía siendo una sorpresa para ambos que hubieran llegado a congeniar de ese modo.

- **Así que al final si están juntos, ¿eh?** – Comentó uno de los agentes.

- **Después de haberlos visto llevarse bien en el pasado, ahora no parecen tan bizarros como pareja.**

**-No digas eso, si se ven bonitos juntos.**

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo cierro lo que es la historia "principal", así que por eso les saldrá como completa de ahora en adelante. Como ya he mencionado, iré incluyendo extras y al final no lo haré en una historia a parte, sino que seguirán como extras dentro de esta. 
> 
> Ya pueden encontrar la próxima historia volkacio en la que estaré trabajando en mi perfil, se trata de un Pacific Rim AU, pero tranquilos que se puede leer sin saber del lore. ¡También tengo otras historias en mente, así que si quieren leer más trabajos míos, les aconsejo seguir mi cuenta!
> 
> De momento les veré en Cherno Alpha; Espero que le den tanto apoyo como a esta historia, pues me apetecía mucho escribir drama psicológico y empiezo esa historia con mucha ilusión.


	23. Extra 1. Familia

Con el transcurso de las semanas, la noticia se había ido esparciendo rápidamente como un incendio e incluso los más novatos eran conscientes de la relación que el Comisario Volkov mantenía con Horacio, incluso si la gran mayoría de novatos no conocían a Horacio debido a que su identidad estaba oculta cuando se encontraba trabajando como agente.

Volkov era con todas las letras, un hombre enamorado y cuando Horacio estaba a su alrededor, se le notaba más relajado y feliz. Sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos no le habían hecho cambiar por completo; Seguía siendo un oficial de alto rango en la policía con una línea de pensamiento muy clara y muy exigente sobre cómo se debían llevar los procedimientos policiales de una manera eficaz. Por ende, no dejaba que su nueva felicidad pudiera ser un impedimento en su labor, pero todos eran conscientes de que su humor había cambiado por mucho que la actitud que mostrase siguiese siendo fría y distante.

Sin embargo, al igual que todos notaron aquella mejoría de humor, también fueron capaces de observar como abruptamente, Volkov estaba de un humor de perros. Habían sido unos pocos días donde la gran mayoría había dejado al comisario patrullar solo y los alumnos habían decidido dirigir sus preguntas a otros superiores, pero obviamente había alguien en comisaria a quien no le importaba lidiar con un Volkov fuera de sí: El superintendente.

- **¿Me vas a decir que cojones os pasa al chico y a ti?**

Volkov suspiró y se presionó el puente de la nariz, frustrado. – **De todas las personas existentes, usted es la última persona con la que quiero tratar este tema.**

- **Felicidades crack, pero me habéis involucrado tanto en vuestra relación que lo que tú quieras ahora no se aplica a la situación.** – Probablemente la forma en la que Volkov había hablado, no había ayudado mucho a que le dejase en paz.

- **Me he discutido con Horacio.**

- **Todos en comisaria nos hemos dado cuenta, gracias por la valiosa información.** – Dijo Conway con un tono de claro sarcasmo.

No era un secreto para nadie que el comisario era muy cerrado para hablar sobre sus temas personales; aquella no era una excepción y saber encima que era un tema espinoso para el super no ayudaba en absoluto. – **Horacio quiere tener familia a futuro y yo no quiero. Eso es.** – Notó que la actitud de Conway cambió: Había reabierto una vieja herida. – **Lo dicho, no quiero tocar ese tema, pero si quería saber porque estamos mal: Ya lo sabe.**

La conversación finalizó en ese punto y es que no se veía discutiendo su vida personal con el superintendente, sobre todo cuando era un tema que rozaba la gran pérdida que había sido Julia en su vida. Además, lo último que quería era que ninguna persona le diera un discurso sobre lo bonito que era crear una familia con la persona que querías.

Volkov había tenido el valor suficiente como para abrir su corazón y admitir que quería a Horacio en su vida, pero todavía tenía problemas con esa situación: Había perdido cada una de las personas que habían sido importantes en su vida, así que para nada se sentía con la fortaleza de traer a un ser indefenso al mundo bajo su cuidado. Sin embargo, cuando había discutido con Horacio ese tema, simplemente no había dado su brazo a torcer y no había permitido ninguna clase de debate sobre tener familia.

¿Cómo diantres iba a decirle la verdad? Horacio era constante que él tenía pesadillas recurrentes con Ivanov, Gonetti e incluso sobre su familia, era algo que no podía evitar y eran bastantes las noches que Horacio debía arrancarle de esas imágenes que proyectaba su subconsciente y le dejaba una angustia en su pecho. Pero nunca había expresado que también soñaba con que él moría enfrente de sus ojos, que Volkov no podía hacer nada para protegerle.

Por eso si alguna vez llegaban a tener hijos, Volkov sabía que los sostendría entre sus brazos con la idea en mente de que el destino le volvería a arrancar las personas más preciadas para él. Sinceramente no tenía el valor suficiente para vivir con esa sensación el resto de sus días.

El ruso regresó a casa y no había nadie; últimamente Horacio había hecho todo lo posible para no coincidir demasiado con él y ni siquiera dormían juntos. Volkov dormía en la cama mientras que Horacio en el sofá y se podía ver una sábana mal colocada y una manta por el suelo que corroboraba que el sofá se estaba empleando para ese fin.

Era la primera vez que tenían una pelea de aquel calibre y desgraciadamente, Volkov no sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar para salvar la situación. Había sido alguien con una personalidad inflexible durante gran parte de su vida; un rasgo que era de agradecer dentro de la policía, pero asimismo, un rasgo que era de lo peor para su vida sentimental. No le gustaba que la situación estuviera así: Echaba de menos a Horacio y le dolía la separación que estaban teniendo, pero sí, era un terco.

Le impresionaba que hubiera vivido solo gran parte de su vida y ahora la falta de su pareja le causase esa diferencia. ¿Pero cómo no iba a echarle de menos? La gran mayoría de veces regresaba y Horacio le recibía con una sonrisa, un abrazo o incluso cubriéndole el rostro de besos. Ahora su vida volvía a ser oscura y triste.

No se sentía bien quedándose en casa a solas, probablemente Horacio regresaría muy tarde y no le llegaría a dirigir la palabra; aquella era la gran diferencia entre los dos, Horacio no dependía completamente de él y tenía una vida social más allá de su relación, siendo una persona alegre y extrovertida por naturaleza. Así que decidió volver a salir una vez que se cambió de ropa para ir a un tugurio de mala muerte a beber. Tenía que admitir que desde que Horacio se había mudado con él, no había caído en beber de manera desconsolada, pero no se podía quitar de encima aquellas malas costumbres.

A decir verdad, a Volkov no le gustaba beber fuera de casa porque en cierto modo, sabía que en esas circunstancias no podría ponerse un límite: Y exactamente eso es lo que sucedió. Las horas transcurrieron bebiendo una copa de vodka tras otra, hasta el punto donde el barman ya no le permitió beber más y a pesar de haber acudido con su propio vehículo al lugar, un taxi es el que tuvo que regresarlo a casa. No fue capaz de andar en línea recta hasta el portal de casa y el ascensor le mareó un poco, sin embargo, hasta aquel punto había sobrevivido bastante bien: El problema fue la cerradura de su propia casa.

¿Por qué había podido abrir la puerta de la calle pero era tan difícil introducir la llave en la puerta de su departamento? Había batallado durante medio minuto pero no lo conseguía, era bastante humillante pero había aceptado que le tocaría dormir en el rellano hasta que se le pasase los efectos del alcohol; Sin embargo, cuando se había dado por vencido, la puerta se abrió desde dentro y aquello hizo que Volkov perdiera la poca estabilidad que tenía, pero por suerte, Horacio lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

Volkov subió su mirada y entonces su estado de ebriedad mezclado con los nervios por estar cara a cara con Horacio y no saber cómo reaccionar, llevaron a su cuerpo a reaccionar de una forma instintiva: Sentirse nauseabundo. Escapó de los brazos de Horacio y de una manera torpe fue a vomitar al baño, consiguiéndolo de alguna manera u otra.

Era la primera vez que se mostraba de esa forma ante Horacio y quizás agradecía que no estuviera plenamente consciente de sus actos, de lo contrario todavía se sentiría todavía mucho más avergonzado. Su novio le siguió hasta el baño y se agachó a su lado, hubo un momento donde Volkov se sentía extremadamente cansado y estaba listo para dormir en el piso, pero Horacio no le dejó.

- **¡Hey, hey, nada de dormir en el suelo!** – Volkov solo se quejó, pero no colaboró en absoluto. Horacio intentó levantarle del suelo, pero no Volkov solo quería que le dejaran en paz. – **Vamos, no te puedes quedar ahí, Viktor. Ayúdame un poco, no te puedo cargar yo solo...**

- **Vete.** – Musitó.

- **No nos peleemos ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Solo déjame llevarte a la cama para que descanses mejor.** – Volkov asintió un poco a regañadientes y se aferró a Horacio porque no podía caminar por sí solo, estaba demasiado aturdido y necesitaba ayuda. Volkov se dejó caer sobre el colchón una vez en la habitación. – **No te puedes quedar dormido con esa ropa...**

Volkov no reaccionó ante las palabras y Horacio dejó que su novio estuviera tumbado mientras revisaba el armario en busca de un pijama limpio. Cuando regresó le obligó a incorporarse y le desabrochó los botones para quitarle la camisa, indicándole después que levantase los brazos para ponerle la camiseta. Después hizo que se levantase para quitarle los pantalones; era una situación extraña porque había sucedido en el pasado pero no porque Volkov tuviera una intoxicación etílica y se notaba que ahora Horacio le trataba con sumo cuidado.

Una vez lo vistió, dejó que Volkov se acostase en la cama y Horacio aprovechó para arroparle un poco, el muchacho estaba decidido a retirarse para continuar durmiendo cada uno por separado pero en ese momento, Volkov no se lo permitió y le tiró de la camiseta. Horacio ya había dicho que no iba a discutir esa noche, así que se acostó a su lado a pesar del olor a alcohol que desprendía el ruso.

Cuando Horacio se tumbó a su lado, el ruso instintivamente se acercó más y acabó acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del más bajo. Horacio le rodeó con sus brazos para abrazarle, con una sensación protectora invadiéndole y también le acarició con ternura en la cabeza. A Horacio le costaba quedarse dormido y es que tenía la mente ocupada en diversos temas, sin embargo había pensado que Volkov si se había quedado dormido porque su respiración era más profunda, pero en un momento determinado el ruso empezó a sollozar en gran parte debido al efecto del alcohol. Horacio trató de consolarlo entre sus brazos, pero había poco que pudiera hacer: Se le hizo una noche muy larga.

Al día siguiente, Volkov se despertó con un dolor de cabeza punzante. Lo primero que pensó es que la luz le molestaba y es que las persianas estaban levemente alzadas, pero no lo suficiente como si alguien las hubiera subido al despertar, sino más bien como si al dormir no hubieran sido bajadas por completo. Se removió un poco en la cama y entonces fue cuando se percató que Horacio estaba a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal y por lo que parecía, leyendo un libro mientras esperaba que se despertase.

- **Menuda nochecita la de ayer, ¿no?** – Volkov gruñó e iba a hundir su cabeza en la almohada pero en ese momento Horacio le tendió un vaso de agua que tenía en la mesita de noche, después una aspirina. Volkov las aceptó y se lo tomó.

- **No recuerdo ni llegar aquí.** – Era lo más honesto que el ruso podía decir y es que su mente era una vorágine en la que solamente existía una infinita laguna. Recuerda sentirse solo y decidir ir a beber, pero no recordaba haber abandonado ese bar.

- **Pues escuché alguien forcejear en la puerta pero eras tú, más borracho que una cuba que no acertabas a meter la llave en la cerradura. Apenas te podías mantener en pie y no tardaste apenas nada en ir al baño a vomitar... Querías dormir en el baño pero te arrastré hasta la cama y te vestí, te iba a dejar descansar pero creo que querías que durmiese contigo. Y bueno, has llorado gran parte de la noche. Creo que eso lo resume bastante bien.** – Volkov había estado rehuyendo la mirada, pero miró de reojo y se fijó que Horacio lucía como si se pudiese poner a llorar en cualquier momento. - **¿Esto va a ser algo frecuente? Porque me asustaste anoche, Viktor.**

- **Sabes más que nadie que tengo pesadillas recurrentes**. – Respondió Volkov, intentando dirigir la conversación hacia otro punto, en vano.

- **¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso!** – Genial. Había hecho llorar a Horacio y lamentablemente siempre acababa siendo su culpa. – **Mira, yo quiero que las cosas sean como antes. Lo siento si te molesté presionando en qué me gustaría tener hijos algún día, pero es que luego eres tan orgulloso que no sé cómo solucionar las cosas contigo.**

Volkov se quedó callado unos segundos y lejos de explicar por qué le preocupaba la posibilidad de tener hijos, contestó lo siguiente: - **Me preocupa que seamos distintos y no pueda darte lo que realmente quieres.**

Como el ruso rehuía la mirada del pelirrojo, el muchacho decidió colocar sus manos en las mejillas de su pareja para que le mirase directamente. La mirada de Horacio se veía triste, pero la de Volkov se veía desamparado. – **¿Me estás escondiendo algo?**

Volkov estaba cansado, con dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose como si hubiera conseguido acumular todas sus malas decisiones en el mismo espacio temporal. No podía huir continuamente de explicar la realidad de sus actitudes a Horacio. El ruso pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de Horacio, tratando de quitarle las lágrimas. – **No me gusta hacerte llorar. Si quieres hablar... Hablemos, pero no llores por mi culpa, por favor.** – Horacio intentó contener las lágrimas y asintió con el rostro. – **No he querido parecer orgulloso en ningún momento o anteponer mi decisión a la tuya... Pero ciertamente no es que no quiera tener hijos, es que me asusta la idea de tener hijos.**

Horacio hizo un ademán de querer decir algo, pero finalmente no lo hizo y dejó que Volkov continuase expresándose.

- **No he sido capaz de proteger a nadie de las personas que he considerado importantes en mi vida, por eso no quise reconocer mis sentimientos por ti. Sabes que hasta día de hoy sueño con Ivanov, Goneti, Torrente... Incluso con mis hermanos. Pero también tengo pesadillas con que mueres y no soy capaz de hacer nada, ¿Cómo se supone que debo decirte que mi mente me repite una y otra vez imágenes donde mueres?** – Volkov no se pensó mucho las cosas antes de decirlas, como si de esta forma fuera a doler menos, pero no fue así y necesito unos segundos para recobrar el aliento. Horacio le abrazó y continuó hablando en esa posición. - **Si tengo un hijo, viviré cada uno de mis días con la angustia de pensar que no le podré proteger y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para vivir con esas ideas a diario.**

Horacio no articuló palabra alguna y solo estrechó más el abrazo, Volkov recibió bien ese acercamiento, también en silencio. Fue cuestión de minutos que Horacio volviese a llorar y esta vez no se pudo mantener callado, tuvo que exteriorizar sus ideas. - **¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Sé que has sufrido y que sigues sufriendo, pero si no me lo dices claro a veces me cuesta verlo de esta forma...**

- **No me parece adecuado decir a la persona que más aprecio que mi subconsciente la mata repetidamente.**

- **¡Pero no es tu culpa que tengas esos pensamientos!**

Volkov pensaba que sí era su culpa. De igual manera que pensaba que se merecía ser infeliz en su vida porque con todas las desgracias que le habían ocurrido, lo normal es que no pudiera volver a sentirse bien con sus vivencias. Y aunque conscientemente sabía que toda aquella línea de pensamiento era fruto de una larga depresión que no había sido atendida por largas décadas, eran pensamientos que no eran del todo olvidados en su psique.

Horacio era bueno con él, Horacio le cuidaba y le protegía: Cuando se suponía que esa debía ser su tarea, era su superior y era el mayor en edad en esa relación, pero Volkov se hundía en la oscuridad de su depresión y era capaz de salir a la superficie gracias al resplandor que Horacio emitía.

Sabía que Horacio le hacía feliz y que la vida sin él no sería la misma, por eso le dolía tanto no poderle dar todas aquellas cosas que el menor si quería en su vida. Muchos dirían que no debía darle tantas vueltas, que una vida en pareja no se refería al simple hecho de contentar a uno de los dos: Pero Volkov sentía que quería dar todo de sí para agradecer a Horacio que estuviera allí y quizás cruzaba esa lógica.

La cuestión es que después de ese día, Horacio no durmió más en el sofá ni ignoró a su novio de manera premeditada. Tampoco volvió a insistir en el tema de crear una familia, pero ahora entendía las cosas y si ese era uno de los precios a pagar para tener una vida conjunta con Volkov: No le importaba, podría encajar la idea de envejecer ellos dos juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que este extra no ha sido el más bonito del mundo y he leído muchos headcanons y fics donde estos dos tienen hijos, pero sinceramente nunca me he imaginado a una persona tan dañada como Volkov siendo capaz de encajar bien una responsabilidad de ese calibre... Así que en mi historia necesita que Horacio le cuide <3
> 
> Tengo algún que otro extra más ahí en el horno (?) Pero les animo a proponer situaciones domesticas o situaciones derivadas del propio fic que les gustaría leer... ¡Quien sabe! Quizás me interesa lo suficiente como para hacer sus deseos realidad y que sea parte de la historia : )


	24. Extra 2. Aniversario

_**Dvaleri_ros** sugirió: "Una idea es que celebren su tercer mes juntos de relación, que Horacio sea el que invite a volkov a una cena a la luz de la noche pero durante la velada, volkov tome la iniciativa de besarlo y agradecerle por mejorar su vida <3"_

Ser un hombre enamorado no cambiaba demasiado la faceta fría, distante y callada de Volkov cuando se trataba de ejercer sus funciones en la policía. Probablemente ayudaba que a ojos de los demás, Horacio no trabajaba con él aunque la realidad es que el Inspector Dan y él no solían coincidir en absoluto en las funciones que desarrollaban, así que el resultado era el mismo. Sin embargo, aquel día Volkov tenía tics nerviosos en sus manos si uno se fijaba lo suficiente y contestaba en la radio más tarde de lo que sería habitual. No era difícil entrever que Volkov tenía la mente en otro lugar y es que en ese día se cumplían tres meses desde que Horacio se había mudado con él.

El ruso nunca se había imaginado que él mismo sería alguien que recordaría fechas y les otorgaría un valor especial, pero ciertamente hasta ese momento en la vida tampoco se había encontrado con una situación positiva por la cual recordar un día en concreto.

Al principio la convivencia había sido complicada, al menos por su punto de vista; Había estado viviendo demasiados años en su vida solo, por lo que le era complicado compartir un espacio y que le surgiera de forma natural. Sentía que Horacio tenía mucha paciencia con él y que al mismo tiempo, le daba espacio cuando lo requería y le expresaba abiertamente lo mucho que lo quería cuando veía que era el momento indicado para hacerlo. En ese aspecto, Volkov sentía que no correspondía de igual manera, es decir, él amaba a Horacio de igual forma, pero le costaba hacérselo conocer a su pareja. ¿Sabría Horacio lo mucho que le quería?

Había querido preparar algo especial para ese día, pero se había encontrado con el primer obstáculo enseguida: No sabía qué lugar era adecuado para una cita especial. Volkov se había tenido que tragar su orgullo y había tenido que preguntar tanto a Conway como a Greco cual era un buen restaurante al que llevar a Horacio. Después de una reserva y haber comprado un traje para la ocasión, técnicamente Volkov ya estaba listo para la cena, pero los nervios se le comían por dentro. Al inicio había creído que era buena idea el ir a trabajar ese día, pues no coincidiría demasiado con Horacio en casa y tendría ese toque de sorpresa, a pesar de que había advertido a Horacio que iban a cenar a un sitio elegante, sin mencionar cual era el sitio en cuestión, pero ahora sentía que había realizado un día terrible en el trabajo.

Una vez había salido de servicio, se vistió con el traje que había dejado en su taquilla a primera hora de la mañana. Una tarea que no debía ser ardua, pero que con sus manos nerviosas estaba teniendo más complicaciones de las que serían necesarias. Era una cita, no un funeral, por lo que su traje no era negro, sino de una tonalidad gris. Inicialmente había querido usar una camisa blanca pero debido a que su tez era muy clara, no le había acabado de convencer y finalmente decidió usar camisa negra y una corbata también gris.

No es que Volkov no supiera anudarse una corbata, pero en aquel momento de exaltación parecía como si no fuera capaz de completar ni la tarea más sencilla. Como si de un ángel caído del cielo se tratase, el comisario Greco apareció en ese momento en el vestuario pero debido a que Volkov se encontraba de espaldas, no pudo observar la batalla que estaba teniendo contra la corbata.

— **Que elegante que te ves, Volkov.** — Ante el comentario, el ruso se giró y mostró que su corbata estaba torcida, lo que resultó en una corta risa por parte de Greco. — **Creo que alguien necesita un poco de ayuda.**

— **Gracias.** —Volkov solo se mantuvo quieto mientras Greco le anudaba correctamente la corbata para después darle un golpecito de ánimos en la espalda.

— **No te pongas tan nervioso, Horacio ya está enamorado perdidamente de ti. Ya verás como la cena irá de lujo.**

Aquel no era el problema en sí, Volkov sabía que los sentimientos de Horacio eran genuinos; después de todo, había sido el primero de los dos en hacer florecer el amor en esa relación. Los nervios del ruso no eran más que una reacción a querer demostrar a su pareja que lo apreciaba y no quería meter la pata, no quería que en esa noche fuera la persona callada que siempre era alrededor de todos.

Volkov se despidió del otro comisario y retirando se vehículo del aparcamiento policial, aparcó en la calle de su edificio, enviando un mensaje a su pareja para informarle que ya estaba allí. Horacio le pidió cinco minutos para acabar de arreglarse, así que encendió la radio en un intento de que el tiempo transcurriese más rápido dentro del coche, pero fue difícil por las mariposas que revoloteaban dentro de su estómago.

Las puertas del coche estaban bloqueadas porque acostumbrado a por lo general conducir solo, no tenía ese gesto habitual de desbloquearlas, por lo que Horacio tuvo que golpear ligeramente en el cristal de la ventanilla para llamar la atención del ruso y que le dejase entrar. No le sorprendió ver que Horacio se había maquillado y que sus uñas estuvieran pintadas de color negro, pero sintió un ápice de nostalgia cuando lo vio vestido de traje: Pantalones y camisa negra, americana blanca que combinaba a la perfección ahora que su pelo era grisáceo por la decoloración.

Horacio sonrió coqueto cuando al sentarse en el asiento de copiloto, notó como Volkov le observaba con atención. — **¿Estoy guapo?**

— **Siempre lo está.** —Ante esa respuesta, Horacio le robó un beso como premio. — **Me recuerda a cuando llegó a la ciudad, vestía con ese toque elegante pero con su usual extravagancia.**

— **Siempre teniendo esa atención para todos los detalles...** —Después de ese comentario que mencionaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, se colocó el cinturón. — **¡Listo para que me lleves a esa cena sorpresa!** — Horacio se refería a "sorpresa" en el aspecto de que no sabía dónde iba a llevarlo, porque Volkov había tenido que avisarle para que no preparase algo al mismo tiempo.

Mientras el ruso conducía tenía la impresión que los nervios disminuían al estar Horacio a su lado, a pesar que lejos de aportar ningún tema de conversación, el chico buscaba en la radio alguna emisora que en ese momento tuviera canciones que le gustasen, pero al parecer nada le acababa de convencer. No tardaron demasiados minutos en llegar a su destino, aparcando el vehículo en el parking de un gran rascacielos.

— **¡Uhh, misterioso! ¿Dónde me llevas?** —Era un edificio demasiado lujoso para cualquiera de los dos, así que obviamente Horacio nunca había estado allí. Al salir del coche, fue hacia el lado de Volkov y le movió la mano de forma anímica con la finalidad de pedir que se tomasen de la mano sin emplear palabras: Volkov entrelazó los dedos con él.

— **En nada lo verás.**

Subieron por el ascensor hasta una de las últimas plantas del edificio y Horacio no pudo evitar pensar, que probablemente era una de las primeras veces en su vida que subía tantos pisos por un ascensor. El chico estaba ilusionado por la sorpresa y presionaba con algo de fuerza la mano de Volkov mientras le sonreía con la misma fuerza del sol.

Se encontraron con la lujosa recepción de un restaurante pocos pasos después de salir del ascensor y Horacio sintió una calidez dentro de su pecho al ver que Volkov no le soltó la mano al hablar con el empleado que se encontraba en la recepción. Ellos no solían tener muestras de afecto en público y obviamente andar tomados de la mano era gritar que eran pareja aunque era bastante lógico que tenía una cita en el contexto de toda la situación. Pero Volkov se iba abriendo en lo que a su relación se trataba y era algo agradable.

— **Buenas noches, tenía una reserva a nombre de Viktor Volkov.**

El empleado buscó el nombre en una agenda y tras encontrar el nombre, les pidió que les acompañase. El restaurante era amplio y a su misma vez, había distancia entre las mesas, por lo que daba la impresión de que se podía tener cierta intimidad. La iluminación era tenue y algunas de las mesas tenían velas para dar un ambiente más acogedor; como era el caso de su mesa, situada al lado de una gran cristalera que ofrecía vistas de toda la ciudad de noche y desde esa altura, la cantidad de lucecitas era considerable.

El camarero les dejó las cartas y dio espacio a la pareja para que tomasen asiento. Volkov fue el primero en sentarse pues Horacio se quedó embobado con las vistas y después de observar lo pequeñito que se veía Los Santos desde ese alto rascacielos, acompañó a su pareja y se sentó enfrente de él. Horacio parecía encantado con la sorpresa.

— **¿Le gusta? Cuando se mudó al edificio comentó que le gustaban las vistas, así que...** — A día de hoy, Volkov era consciente de que en su día, Horacio se había mudado a su mismo edificio por estar más cerca de él, pero continuaba creyendo que si había parte de verdad en sus palabras.

Horacio asintió y sonrió aunque a Volkov le daba la impresión de que el chico no podría dejar su sonrisa a parte en toda la velada. — **¡Sí! Es un sitio muy bonito y romántico.** —Horacio meneó un poco sus hombros, también nervioso. — **Cualquier sitio al que me lleves me gustará, me gusta estar contigo, pero supongo que un sitio lindo y lujoso para celebrar nuestras fechas está bien. Nunca habría pensado que serías del tipo romántico.**

Volkov se ruborizó y escondió parte de su rostro tras la carta. El resto de la velada transcurrió con tranquilidad; Pidieron vino blanco y brindaron para celebrar sus tres meses viviendo juntos, aunque eran muchos más en los que habían tenido sentimientos el uno por el otro, sin embargo, aquella línea temporal era difusa y era más fácil hacer su relación oficial desde que habían empezado a compartir una vida bajo el mismo techo.

Comieron mientras hablaban de situaciones que habían sucedido en el trabajo, pues lo cierto es que la gran parte de sus vidas ahora se destinaban al cuerpo nacional de policía. A pesar de que ambos hombres habían sentido algo de nervios en esa situación que era fuera de lo habitual, Horacio a medida de que transcurrió su cena se calmó mientras que Volkov no era capaz de dejar escapar las mariposas de su interior. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Horacio colocó su mano encima de la de Volkov y le acarició con ternura.

— **¿Estás nervioso?** —Era obvio la respuesta, pero Horacio necesitaba que fuera Volkov quien lo expresase.

Volkov asintió levemente. — **Hace mucho por mí, quiero demostrar que usted también es importante para mí.**

— **Eso ya lo sé, tonto. No hace falta que te pongas nervioso.** — La palabra "tonto" le salió de manera tan natural que no pudo evitar reprimir una risa tras una mano con la que intentó ocultarse. — **No tienes que ser tan expresivo como yo con tus sentimientos, de hecho, sé que somos muy diferentes así que ya sé que no va a ser así. Tú expresas tu amor a tu manera, ¿y sabes qué? Me ha hecho mucha ilusión cuando hemos entrado al restaurante tomados de la mano.**

¿Horacio siempre había sido igual de maduro o era una consecuencia de todo lo que había tenido que crecer en los últimos meses? Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, lo cierto es que al menor siempre le habían dado mucho mejor las palabras que a él.

— **Gracias por la cena, Viktor, ha sido muy lindo que organizases esto. ¿Pero puedo hacer una petición?**

Horacio quería ir a pasear por la noche en la playa así que una vez salieron del restaurante, Volkov condujo hasta el muelle. Era ya completamente oscuro por lo tarde que se había hecho y las calles eran iluminadas tanto por las farolas como por las luces de los vehículos. Horacio no tardó en quitarse los zapatos y arremangarse un poco los pantalones en el momento que bajó del coche, pidiendo a Volkov que abriese el maletero para guardar los zapatos que se había quitado.

Corrió hacia la arena y empezó a saltar, ilusionado. El ruso le siguió una vez que se descalzó, pero sin la mitad de energía que el otro hombre tenía.

— **¿Qué hace?** —Preguntó.

— **¡Me gusta el tacto de la arena bajo los pies!**

Volkov no pudo evitar reír por aquella respuesta y las risas de Horacio se sumaron a la del ruso. Antes de empezar a vivir juntos, las veces que Horacio había visto sonreír a Volkov eran escasas, ¿Pero reír? Casi nulas. El joven había aprendido a tomar desprevenido a su pareja como para que aquellas cosas le hicieran gracia.

De repente, Horacio dejó de saltar y Volkov se fijó que el chico estaba mirando como la luna se veía reflejada bajo las olas del mar. Se acercó a su lado y aquello provocó que en el momento que sus miradas se cruzasen, se quedase cautivado una vez más entre la sonrisa de Horacio y su buen humor.

— **Te amo, ¿Me amas?** —Tras la pregunta, Horacio extendió sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Volkov, pero era muy alto y necesitaría algo de ayuda si quería robarle un buen beso.

— **Sí.**

Volkov colocó sus manos en la cadera de Horacio y se agachó para facilitar el beso que tanto le estaba reclamando su novio, rozando sus narices al inicio para hacerlo reír, pero profundizando el beso poco a poco. La brisa marina les golpeaba delicadamente en los rostros pero en este punto ya no importaba, porque sus ojos se habían cerrado para que en ese momento solo fueran importantes ellos dos.


End file.
